The Official Twilight Summer SmutDown 2009
by BritishBitches
Summary: 14 days of summer-themed-smut! Same as the SmutVent calendar, each chapter will be a one shot written by a different guest author in a countdown to 21st June - the first official day of summer. Enjoy!
1. MsKathy: Part 1

**Hello!!! :D The Smutvent is back, and this time we're counting down to June 21st which is the first official day of summer. A little bit of housekeeping first-**

**1. All the authors will post their chapters as one shots on their profiles after they've been posted up here too.**

**2. The individual one-shots will then be added to our C2**

**3. Any one can submit and entry to go in the outtakes which will be posted onto the story in the days after the 21st! They can be any pairing, but have to be summer themed, if you want to take part - send me a PM or email asap.**

**So, the first chapter, by MsKathy will be posted as three parts, one today, one on the 14th and then the last part on the 21st. Enjoy! x**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Relaxation, _finally_.

I made it through my first four years of college and had walked across the stage to graduate with some of my best friends, our families in the stands cheering us on. We were all facing more time in college, but we were in a far better position now, than we had been four years ago. Throughout our lives, we had helped each other through so much – playground bullies, middle school crushes complete with bra snapping, deaths, high school, cheating partners, and thankfully, no pregnancies (although Alice once confided in me that there was a scare in high school, she would never tell me who it had been).

This short break the Cullens had gifted us with was going to be heavenly. Two weeks at a premium resort on Maui with my best friends and surrogate siblings. Bella and Rose worked last summer and weekends at Newton's Sports Supplier to save up for incidentals. Thankfully, Alice, Emmett and myself would be given a stipend of funds for our trip, so we were able to focus completely on our studies, although I could say with honesty that I had never once heard Rose or Bella complain about having to work for what they had.

Alice and Emmett's parents had always been kind and generous to all of us. Growing up in a small town can be difficult, but we loved it. We bonded together and made each of our families richer for it, something I greatly appreciated as an only child. When Rose and Bella needed to fly to Florida to be with their mother, it was Esme and Carlisle who gave them tickets to fly back home using their earned mileage. They knew that Charlie wouldn't be able to drop a few thousand dollars on the last-minute flight and that the girls would be crushed if they were unable to be home in the last few days of their mother's life.

I was sitting in my First Class seat, preparing for the six hour flight. Bella was seated next to me, Rose and Emmett were, of course, next to each other in the row in front of us and Alice was in a seat by herself in front of them. Alice's college boyfriend was supposed to go with us, but something happened last week and she and James had broken up. She was leaning over the back of her seat, telling the four of us all about what happened. I tuned out; Alice was my best friend and I had already heard this story from her.

Instead, I focused on the girl seated beside me. As I turned the pages of my _Gourmet_ magazine I was pretending to read, I took a deep breath. Her scent hit me like a ton of bricks, as usual. I had pined for her almost since the day we met when we were six. My parents moved to Forks from Chicago and she was the first person to talk to me on the playground.

She asked me if I wanted to kiss her and my idiotic six year-old self said no, so we played tetherball instead. She kicked my ass every time, but I loved it. Her fierce independence, even back then, was a shining marker that she was unlike any other girl. Bella never backed down, never let a guy run her over intellectually or emotionally and never took shit from anyone. It helped that she had Rose, her twin sister, beside her every step of the way.

Rosalie and Bella were fraternal twins, almost polar opposites in appearance. Rose was tall, statuesque and blonde, with very light blue eyes. Bella was smaller, had a slightly larger frame, luscious brown eyes and beautiful, rich molasses colored hair. Both girls were smarter than average and both were highly sought after once the boys finally wised up in high school.

Emmett was already head over heels for Rose by then, having been a year ahead of us. It took him some time to convince her, though, and they've been together since our Junior year.

Alice was just getting to the part of her story where she and James made the 'mature' decision to break up, since he was going off to the east coast for graduate school and she was staying in Seattle with us.

The Cullens, in yet another gracious gesture, were letting all five of us move into their home in Seattle. Not the house they lived in, mind you, just one of the many they owned. This vacation felt like a trial run of all of us living together; as much as we all felt like we knew and loved each other, it would be nice to learn the quirks of my soon-to-be housemates.

Just as Alice finished her story and went on to ask Bella about the flame of the week, I adjusted my glasses and flipped the page of my magazine, a little chuckle escaping my lips.

"Nothing in a cooking magazine can be that funny, Edward," Bella teased me.

"Perhaps you should try reading one sometime," I replied, not bothering to look up at her. The corners of my mouth betrayed me and turned up in a broad smile at the thought of cooking dinner for Bella.

"Who our age reads _Gourmet_ anyways, Edward? Christ." She poked me in the side at the end of her sentence, then wiggled her fingers into a tickle against me.

"Hey, stop it!" I swatted at her hands. "You'll be thankful that I know how to cook when we all live together and you're begging for something other than Fruity Pebbles for dinner."

She laughed and my heart sang. I lived for her laughter.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Me, begging you?"

I could hear the tone in her voice and looked up at her. Bella had been a tease of monumental proportions lately. She broke up with Jake last year to 'focus on school', but we all knew that meant she was just tired of him. She had since become known as a little bit of a flake, dating guys for brief moments and then breaking up with them, finding tiny flaws or problems with each one.

My hand shot out from the edge of my magazine to her ribcage, giving a swift tickle across her stomach. As each finger landed against her body, I imagined a note floating from them as if I was playing a piano. I used to compose music for her, trying to capture what it might sound like if she ever allowed me to touch her in an intimate way.

Bella's legs slid next to my knees and she bent a little to whisper something in my ear. I had to remind myself to focus as her warm breath hit my ear and her scent intensified. I could also see down her t-shirt at this angle and that didn't help my powers of concentration at fucking all.

"I'm going to go sit with Alice for a bit, you don't mind do you? She needs some girl talk, I think."

I shook my head no and smiled at her as she stood back up, passing in front of me. Once she was gone, the flight attendants came on the overhead speaker to remind us to buckle our seatbelts and the pre-flight beverage service began. I ordered a Jack and Coke; it was setting up to be a long, lonely flight.

I was grateful for the new MacBook my parents gifted me with at graduation. Using it, I was able to watch movies and keep myself mostly entertained while she was gone.

Somewhere around the middle of the flight, Bella came back to her seat. She looked sullen and irritated, but also had the 'don't pester me' expression clearly glued across her face. I hadn't heard anything she and Alice talked about since we were sitting so far apart.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

She reached and grabbed the blanket and pillow from the seat-back pocket in front of her before turning to me.

"Can I snuggle up with you?"

_Oh, fuck._

"Of course," I smiled.

"Share your headphones?" She batted her eyelashes at me as she spoke even though she was already well aware that I could deny her nothing. I took one bud from my ear and passed it to her.

Bella hooked her arm through mine, raising the armrest between us, and rested her head on one of the tiny pillows she perched on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Edward," she murmured through a yawn. She hummed and nuzzled her nose up to my neck, my arm flush between her soft breasts.

I knew from our past she'd be asleep in under 5 minutes, talking in under 10 and back awake in about an hour. Since I lived on-campus in a single my senior year, Bella had been known to crawl in my bed and take naps with me after or in between classes. It was sheer fucking torture and I loved every minute of it. She would fall asleep quickly and then curl up to me. Her warm little hand would reach across my chest as she snuggled herself as close to me as she could.

On the days I was extra lucky, or unlucky, she would hitch her leg up over my hips. I got zero sleep then, instead relishing in every moment of our bodies touching, feigning sleep once she began to stir awake and then spending far too long in the shower later. At the thought, I had to reach up and open the air vent above us; the warmth from her body combined with my laptop and the air around us was making me a little light-headed. The free Jack didn't help.

My movement caused her to stir and she let out a little whimper that escaped her mouth just before my name. _My name._ She had whispered it during many of our naps. I always chalked it up to her dreaming about all of us at some point. _Even if she didn't ever say anyone else's name._

I could see between the chairs in front of me. Emmett and Rosalie were snuggled together similarly and I was bitter for a moment that Bella would never like me in that way. I was the nerdy best friend, the brotherly-type who wore glasses and studied on Friday nights while the rest of my friends went out and had lives. I knew things might change for me once school was over. I would have more time to pursue girls and have a real life, but that was pretty far into the future.

A sigh rushed out from my mouth and I closed my eyes, resting my head on Bella's. We sat like that until I felt her stirring against me, my movie long since finished. There was a ding around the cabin and the 'fasten seatbelt' sign came back on, followed quickly by the captain's voice. Bella helped me put my things away and stow my bag, returning our chairs to their upright positions.

Once we landed and were on our way to baggage claim, we saw a man in a suit with a sign that read "Cullen, Masen & Swan," waiting for us. Leave it to the Cullens to include all of us.

Alice dealt with the driver as we gathered and loaded our luggage onto a cart and made our way to the waiting Town Car. When we booked our trip, James and Alice were still together, so we would have been unable to all fit into one car and Esme insisted on getting a driver to get us to the hotel, despite our protests that two trips would be fine. Once there, we'd have to work out travel arrangements, but with James out of the picture, that was handled for us. Em and Rose went to the rental car kiosk and picked up the convertible they had reserved, agreeing to go ahead to the hotel and check us all in.

Carlisle and Esme booked us two suites next door to each other; one for girls and one for boys. We all knew that Rose and Emmett would end up bunking in one of the rooms and had assumed Alice and James would take the other in the two-room suite, leaving Bella and I with our own rooms in the other suite.

As our car pulled up to the resort, my mouth gaped. So much of Maui we had seen on the way to the hotel was beautiful, but this was truly stunning. We were greeted with leis as we exited the car and the smell of the island hit me like an elaborate composition of music. The smells weren't anything I was used to or could even identify individually, but they put me at ease and I smiled.

Bella, Alice and Rose were holding hands in front of Emmett and I, all of us being led to our rooms by the bellhop.

If I thought the outside views of the hotel and grounds were nice, they were nothing compared to the opulence of the suites inside. As we were shown around the room, I noticed a large tub and couldn't help but let my mind wander to soaking in it with Bella. _Don't be so stupid, geek._ I sighed and rejoined the crowd.

It was around 7PM local time, 10PM Seattle time. We had lunch on the plane, but everyone agreed we were starving. We decided to go to a place we had seen on the drive from the airport for dinner, Matteo's. The boys had a beer and Alice and Bella each had a tropical drink, Rose being the DD for the evening; we agreed to rotate so that each of us would have a chance to imbibe at some point. We shared pizzas, pasta and salad and all went back to our room satiated and happy. Well, mostly satiated.

As expected, Rose and Emmett made googlie eyes at each other and then wandered to a bedroom together, Emmett dragging both his and Rose's suitcases behind him.

Alice flopped on the couch and pouted. "I don't want to listen to them fuck like bunnies all night," she complained.

"As if any of us do, Al. Augh. Could they be more disgusting?" Bella flopped onto the couch next to Alice.

"Why don't you guys come over into the other suite and we can put on a movie or something?" I suggested.

"Naw, you two go ahead," Alice yawned. "I'll see you in the morning. I am going to sleep in the other suite though. Do you have a key to get back, Edward?"

"Yeah, I do," I sighed. Lovely. Another night alone. At least it was a change of venue.

We wandered over to the other suite and the girls changed into their pajamas in the bathroom, while I changed into my pajama pants and t-shirt in the other bedroom. True to her word, Alice went to bed and Bella and I snuggled up in the other room to watch a generic pay-per-view movie together. Bella joked about watching porn, but we both just blushed and laughed it off. _The only woman I want to see naked is you, _I wanted to tell her. I could never tell her though, even if Emmett encouraged me to on a near daily basis.

After the movie, I decided to let her get some sleep and wandered back to the other suite, hopeful that Emmett and Rose were at least reaching the point of their evening when a lower volume was called for. I lost all hope when I wandered into the open room and fell onto the bed, their panting and moaning still clear as day through the walls.

The next morning was no better.

I quickly showered and left a note for Rose and Em on the bathroom door, letting them know that I was getting breakfast, then going to the pool and that they could text me once they were decent. _I meant that in every sense. _I went to Alice and Bella's room, hoping they would want to join me. I had my board shorts on and when the girls let me in, I saw the ties for their bikinis already around their necks. _Great minds think alike. _They packed sunscreen and magazines into their beach bags and we were off.

After breakfast, we walked to the pool and spotted the cabana Esme had insisted on reserving for us. The girls wanted to lay out in the sun, but I just wanted to hide and read, the weight of my loneliness seeming to crush me. I watched as they set their bags inside the tented structure and then both tugged their dresses over their heads and slipped out of their flip flops. Bella pulled the sunscreen from her bag and turned to me with a smile.

"Do you mind?" She held the bottle out to me. _Fuck._ _Are you kidding me?_

"Nope."

She sat on the lounge chair between my legs and I prayed to God, repeatedly, that she would not scoot back any farther and realize that as I smoothed the white cream over her pale skin, I wanted nothing more than to untie her bikini top and bottom and take her right there. My hands rubbed her neck and then down her back as she tiled her head forward to keep her hair out of the way.

"You have nice hands, Edward."

When she spoke, my heart sped up. I wasn't a virgin, I had been with enough girls to see some of the signs and I was nearly speechless when I realized she seemed to be enjoying this as much as I did. Sure, she flirted with me from time to time, but there was no fucking way that _Bella_ fucking _Swan_ wanted me.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly.

I finished applying her sunscreen and wiped my hands on a towel. Bella turned to look at me, outside of the cabana now, and I got my first real look at her. She was backlit from the bright morning sun, her brown bikini covering all of the essentials but leaving me wanting more. I shifted in my chair, hoping that the towel on my lap was covering my body's natural reactions to my mind's wicked thoughts.

"Sure you don't want to come out in the sun with us? You could probably use a few rays," Bella laughed.

_No, what I want is to take you back to the room and fuck you senseless._

"No, I might come out in a few. Poke your head in before you dive into the pool?"

She nodded and smiled before walking out of my line of sight. I slipped my prescription sunglasses on and opened my book, earbuds from my iPod safely in place. I read for a while, and then saw a leg appear at the edge of the cabana. I could tell from the shape that it was Bella, having spent almost my entire life studying her body. I laughed and she made her way inside.

"Come on, Alice and I are done with girl talk. Come play in the pool with me."

Bella put her hand in mine and squeezed, eyes pleading.

"Alright," I said, setting my book on the small table and standing up. I took off my sunglasses, then my shirt and I heard Bella take a sharp breath in.

"What?" _That bad? _I looked down to make sure I didn't have a raging hard-on. That she could see, anyways.

"Fuck, Edward." She got up from the lounge chair and pressed her hand to my abs. "What the hell? You've been holding out on me. When did you get these?" She ran her hand from side to side across my toned abs. _Praise Jesus for the crunch._

"Oh, I like to work out while I study in my room sometimes."

"Sometimes? Are you serious? This isn't a gym-produced six pack?" I had to laugh at that; when in the world would I have ever had time?

"Nope. I record my lectures sometimes and put them into a podcast which I can then download onto my iPod. I listen while I run or do crunches. It helps the time go faster and I feel like I can really focus and soak the information in," I explained. She was looking at me like I had two heads. _Oh, right._ Four heads.

"I have no fucking clue what you just said, but this," she pointed to my abs, her hands now off my body, "is fucking hot. I should have known." Bella wandered out of the cabana after grabbing my hand again and we walked into the pool the same way. We were up in the pool where children weren't allowed and it was relatively early in the morning so we had it almost to ourselves.

We bobbed around in the water a bit, talking about our plans for the next two weeks. The girls wanted to learn to surf and the boys wanted to snorkel. The only planned event we had so far was a luau the next night. Other than that, we all really just wanted to relax, drink and eat good food, and enjoy each other's company until we had to face another two to four years of intense work at school.

Bella was floating on her back, breasts hovering above the water and I could see the outline of her nipples as they hardened from the passing breeze. Some kids ran by, followed quickly by who I assumed were their parents, and I couldn't help but imagine us there with our kids someday. _Even though you're too chicken shit to make a move._

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" Her arms were spread out, hair floating behind her in the water.

"Do you ever think about having kids?" Her eyes flew open and fixed on me. I attempted to divert my own from her breasts, with little success.

"God, no." She moved so that she was upright again and I cursed the way her body shifted, somehow making her even more alluring to me. "I mean, not right now. Someday, maybe. You?"

I tilted my head to the side and thought about it. "Yeah, I do. Is that weird, for a guy to think about having kids?"

She shook her head and floated by, moving behind me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pressed against me. "I think it's sweet you think about having kids, Edward. You're going to make someone a very happy woman someday."

I chuckled a bit, and then realized that the movement made her breasts bounce against my back and all I could think about again was her body. I nearly lost my shit right there when she wrapped her legs around my waist and breathed into my ear.

"Take me for a ride, Edward."

Oh. No. She. Didn't.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Around the pool, E," she giggled.

"You know where that would be really fun?" _Fine. Two can play at this game, Swan._

"Hmm?" _Fuck, she was breathing right into my ear again, incapacitating my brain._

"O-over in the lazy river. Wanna go?" I had to take a breath in before I could even speak and I still managed to stutter my words a bit.

I had done some research in the room, browsing through the literature about the hotel. Not only was there a bar in the lazy river, there were nine pools connected by five small water slides, all with a current running through them that would carry you in circles. There were also waterfalls and other little areas I hoped to explore.

"Sure." She unwrapped herself from my body and took my hand, leading us out of the water.

"Ali, we're going over to the other pool," Bella said to Alice as we walked by. Alice simply waved her hand in acknowledgment of Bella's words. She seemed to be pursing her lips, almost as if she was holding back a smile.

On the way to the lazy river, we passed by a rope swing and Bella turned to smile at me in a challenge. I knew we'd be back there soon. Once we got to the other pool, we climbed in and Bella resumed her familiar position behind me, arms again wrapped around my neck.

"You know, this would work better if we were lying down," she noted. _Yes, love, so much would work better between us if we were lying down._

"Um, okay."

She released her grip on my neck and floated around in front of me, situating herself between my legs again. She let her lower half float up and reached for my hands, wrapping them around her waist. Her skin was smooth and warm against my hands and for a very brief moment, I was certain I would be unable to stop myself from grabbing her right there in public.

But I resisted.

The weight of her body on mine was delicious and blissful. She leaned her head back against my shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes.

"mmm, this is nice." She seemed to turn her mouth toward my neck and I swear to fucking God, her lips brushed my skin as she spoke.

_Nice is one word for it._ _This isn't exactly how I pictured what you might look like the first time I had you on your back._

"It is." I held her a little tighter, a little closer to me.

We were getting to the section of the pool that was by the waterfall and Bella suddenly jerked forward and squealed.

"Ohh. We have to go under the waterfall, Edward."

_She really is torturing me now._

She swam forward, her lean body stretched out before me. The cut of her bikini accentuated her ass perfectly and I wanted to take a bite. A gentle bite, mind you, but still.

Bella swam under the waterfall and then stood up underneath it and suddenly, I completely understood why movies loved that shot. The way the light reflected off the water as it rained down onto her body, each drop touching her soft skin and making its way back to the pool. _What I wouldn't give to be a water drop on her body._

Her hands moved to her hair and she motioned me closer with a tilt of her head. We smiled at each other as I swam toward her, little sprinkles from the impact of the waterfall pelting me in the face. I swam around her and stood up behind her. Bella's body was toned but not overly so and as she moved her hands, I could see the muscles in her shoulders move; she was letting the water fall down onto her hands and laughing as I rested my chin on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned back into me and I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

I felt her turn in my arms, never once moving back or away from me, and then she was facing me. I opened my eyes back up.

"Edward," she looked up at my face. "You took your glasses off."

Her eyebrows furrowed and I wanted to kiss the line away.

"Yeah, back in the cabana. I didn't want to risk losing them in the water."

"Do you ever think about getting contacts?" I was always self-conscious about the glasses, but the idea of touching my own eye, even separated by a thin layer of material, was just too much. I shook my head no.

"Good, because I think your glasses are so fucking sexy," she practically purred. Bella had begun stroking the hair at the base of my neck. _What? How in the world can she find my glasses sexy?_

I laughed and then lowered my mouth to her ear in my pitiful attempt to match her volume and tone. "It's not nice to tease me." I wasn't even sure if I meant the glasses or the way she was genuinely flirting with me now.

Her head pulled back slightly and she looked into my eyes. She looked so completely fuckable again.

"I'm not teasing you, Edward. They're sexy in that Dean Cain, Clark Kent sort of way. The smart guy who can also be hot." Her fingertips on one hand came around from my neck and ghosted over my eyebrows, then tangled into my hair. _DUDE. Kiss her! Kiss her already!!_

The pressure was too great. Here we were in this perfect spot together, behind a fucking waterfall for Christ's sake, and I couldn't do it. I plead with my eyes, _please make the first move, please._ I felt the slightest tug in my hair and that was all I needed to know that she really did seem to want this. All of the confusing thoughts in my brain got pushed aside as I lowered my mouth to hers.

I had waited almost twenty years for this kiss, so I took my time. Once my lips were close to hers and my intentions were clear, I could feel her breathing get more labored. C_ould she have wanted this all along, too?_ _Right, focus._ _Kiss now, think later._

My lips brushed hers and she let out a breath which nearly made me weak in the knees. _Shut it, I know I'm a guy, and no, I'm not gay, but have you ever waited TWENTY fucking years for something?_ I pressed my body closer to hers and we were up against each other now, my lips gently teasing hers. I had been praised by previous girlfriends for my talented mouth, so I was at least confident in that. Just as my fingers splayed against her skin and my hands began to move up her back, I heard the noise that I wanted to hear the least in the world.

Emmett.

His booming laugh echoed through the area and I figured he and Rose were probably at the swim up bar, from the sounds of it. I set my forehead on Bella's. _Finally_. We finally had our moment and now the panic was setting in. What did this mean? Did she really like me too, or was she just caught up in the moment?

"This isn't how I want anyone to find out. Let's go swim over there, okay?" she said, speaking softly.

Find out what, exactly, I wasn't sure.

I nodded and smiled as we began a lazy swim over to the bar.

"Hey guys! Alice said you were down here somewhere. Pull up a chair, have a drink," Emmett motioned. Bella sat next to Rose and I sat on the other side next to Emmett. We all had fruity drinks in minutes and were enjoying chatting with the people next to us.

"Dude. You look all... all..." Emmett was gesturing with his hand in an odd sort of way, "flustered." As he finished his sentence, he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Later. I promise I'll tell you all about it later," I sighed. _Once I knew what it meant, myself._

I heard a squeal from the girls and tuned in to their conversation. They were getting excited over tomorrow's luau, discussing hula dancing and coconut bras. _Mmm; that was a nice visual._

I heard Rose tell Bella that they all had surfing lessons the next morning, so I asked Emmett about the snorkeling. Of course, we had no solid plans, we were just going to 'wing it' and make do. At least we'd have the car.

One drink was all it took to make us tipsy and light. We swam back to the edge of the pool and made our way to Alice, ordering some poolside food for lunch. Bella smiled at me a few times, but there was no touching or flirting as there had been before. _I guess I was right about being caught up in the moment._ I tried not to be sullen, but I did smile when I put my glasses back on and I saw her bite her lip.

After lunch, we all agreed to shower and do little shopping. Well, the girls were going to shop. Em and I weren't sure what we were going to do, but we agreed to tag along. We walked to the shopping center since it was close to the hotel. Em spotted a Lappert's on the way in, dragging me that direction as the ladies wandered upstairs.

Em and I got our ice cream and sat on some benches by a fountain, enjoying the sun.

"So, what's up with you and Bella?" He wasted no time going in for the kill.

"I have no fucking clue, man. She's giving me all these signals and then..." I paused, remembering Bella seemed to not want anyone to know what happened between us. "Then, she just seems to shut it off sometimes," I finished.

Emmett nodded and squinted his eyes together, as if deep in thought. I trusted Emmett with my life and even though most people discounted his brain due to his brawn, I knew he was one of the most wise and intelligent people around.

"Fuck if I know, dude."

Except for right now, clearly.

"What, has Rose fucked all your brains out of you?" I groaned. He just laughed and smiled, telling me silently that I didn't want to know any more.

We walked to find the girls once our ice cream was finished and spent several more hours trailing behind them as they shopped their way from one end of the small complex to the other. Alice and Rose were buying the most and I suspected that Emmett was secretly funding some of Rose's shopping. One of the last stops we made was at a place where you could open your own oyster and get a pearl. They were nearly giddy at such a small thing, but it made me smile to watch them all so happy together.

The sun was just beginning to set and we decided to grab dinner at Tommy Bahama's since we were right there. The girls insisted on buying Emmett and I matching shirts for the luau the next day and found themselves something as well. We watched the sun set and had a few more adult beverages before walking back to the rooms.

Bella had been slightly flirty, but nothing more than her norm lately, so I brushed off the afternoon kiss as too much sun and not enough food. When we got back and it was clear that Rose and Emmett were going for a repeat of the night before, I weighed my options carefully.

Alice and Bella wanted to watch a movie again and invited me, but I really wanted to clear my thoughts, so I decided to go for a run. I poked my head in to let them know I was going running and then to sleep after, but Alice asked me to check in on them before I went to sleep, so I agreed. I changed into my running clothes back in the other suite and made a mental note to harass Emmett in the morning about their noise volume.

I had stopped to ask the concierge about a running path on my way out and he suggested the beach as the safest option; there were no sidewalks on certain parts of the road. It felt good to be outside again as I stretched for my run, muscles prepping for their next job.

The air was thick with humidity and emotion as I took my first few steps. I wasn't used to running on sand, so it took longer than normal to get the hang of it, but I appreciated the extra challenge it provided. My music was taking me to a better place in my brain, having spent the last hour mentally berating myself for ever thinking Bella could want me.

By the time I had run far enough and turned back, I felt much better. I was covered in sweat and I'm sure reeked from it, but it was exactly what I needed. I knocked softly on the girls' suite before using my key to enter and then peeked into the bedroom. They were both crying over some chick flick, cuddled together under the blankets and I smiled.

"Good night, ladies." I tilted my head toward them as I walked away, hearing them wish me a good night as well. I was looking forward to my shower once I was back in the other suite; I needed the heat, warmth and wet to clean my skin and soothe my soul.

As soon as I stripped down and was under the spray, I felt the salt begin to wash away. I closed my eyes, ducking my head under the water. Once I felt slightly less grimy, I grabbed the bottle of body wash I had brought in with me. I put a small amount in my hands and began to wash my body. Some parts simply demanded more attention than others, my eyes now closed.

I leaned against the wall and began to imagine that it was Bella's hands on my body and not my own. She was touching the abs she had admired earlier, running her hands up to my chest and then back down to grip my hard cock. Her thumb swirled over the tip of my now slightly leaking length and gripped harder as she stroked carefully. I could see her looking at me through her lashes, her mouth in a little pout as she focused on bringing me pleasure.

My release was moments away and my brain shifted gears to the thought of Bella in the shower with me, on her knees. I came harder and faster than I had in a long time, relishing the thought of Bella's soft lips around my cock. I kept tugging and squeezing, prolonging the moment, as my mind continued to visualize her licking and sucking me. Finally, when I could extend the pleasure no longer, I turned the water off and toweled dry. I put my pajama pants on and crawled into bed, succumbing to a sound slumber quickly.

The sun filtered through my window early, the sounds of the ocean tickling my ears. I smiled before opening my eyes; all of my dreams had revolved around Bella. I felt confident and happy. _How could I have been so stupid yesterday?_ She compared me to Clark Kent for goodness sake. The mental visual of me in a spandex superhero costume made me laugh and then file it away as a potential Halloween idea.

I hummed a little tune as I got dressed, then left my bedroom. Emmett and Rose's door was open, so I looked around for them or a note, coming up empty for either. I checked the other suite as well and it was empty. _Odd_.

No one was in the breakfast area either, so I texted Em to find out where they all were. He replied almost instantly and let me know he was down on the beach, watching the girls surf. _Already?_ I checked the time on my phone and was surprised that it was after 10AM. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept so late, but it felt good.

Emmett was sitting in the sand, his eyes fixed on the girls on their boards with a very tan, very blonde, shirtless man. It never occurred to me that their instructor was going to be a guy. I plunked down onto the sand next to him and he put his arm around my shoulder. This was usually the first step in Emmett's "guy time" ritual.

"What's up, Em?"

"First, do you see those beautiful ladies out there, man? How fucking hot are they?"

He had a point; the last time Bella stood on her board, I could see that she had on what looked like very tiny navy shorts and a white bikini top. Rose had a red two-piece on and Alice was wearing a stripey bikini. My eyes went back to Bella as I watched her listening to the toe-headed instructor. He was good looking, even I could see that, and he had the rapt attention of all three of them.

_Ouch._

My brain finally re-engaged and I realized Emmett was punching me in the shoulder.

"What the fuck?" I moved away from him as I spoke.

"Exactly, dude. What the fuck? I had to hear from Rose this morning about how you kissed Bella yesterday and then practically ditched them at night. What happened, man?"

_WHAT?_

"Are you kidding me? She and Alice wanted to watch a movie, so I decided to go for a run. What was I supposed to do, get in the middle and suggest a threesome?"

"That's my fucking sister, you punkass, watch yourself. Ali would have left you two alone, you numb nut."

"Oh."

Well, at least I was on the right track with my thinking, then. She _was_ interested.

"I dunno, I just figured they wanted some girl time or something. How was I supposed to know?"

"Edward, are you fucking blind? That girl has been making eyes at you for at least fifteen years. How long have I been telling you this, honestly?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Ten years."

"That's right. We were in sixth grade and I knew she was going to ask you to the Sadie Hawkins dance, but your scrawny ass had to go and accept the invitation from Lauren. Ever since then, the girl dates and dumps guys, comparing them to the insufferable, blind bastard sitting next to me."

I looked over to his other side, half serious, half joking.

"Come on, Edward. Don't you think it's time? Put the girl out of her misery and either tell her you're gay or fuck her." Now that, I had to laugh at.

"I'm most certainly not gay." _Of that I was certain._

"Great, then get on it already. I'm so tired of hearing these girls moaning about you, and not in a good way."

I let his words roll around in my brain for a bit.

"What are we doing down here anyway, when we could be off snorkeling or some shit?" I asked.

"See that, dude?" He was pointing to the instructor. I nodded.

"See my sister?" I nodded again.

"I walked the girls down here this morning so I could have a few extra minutes with Rose, right? So we get here and that dude right there, all Southern and shit, starts talking about 'darlin' this and 'sweetheart' that, laying the fucking charm on, right? So I turn to say goodbye to Rose and I see Alice with fucking saucer-eyes. No god damn way am I leaving my sister with that guy alone," he huffed.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Emmett, you used to let Alice and James sleep in the same bed," I pointed out.

"I know, but you haven't seen this look yet. Actually, it's the same look Bella gives you. Fuck. Me. No fucking way can Alice have it that bad already!"

Emmett buried his face in his hands and moaned in mock pain. I slapped him on the back and chuckled.

"It's going to be okay, Em. He clearly lives here and they live with us in Seattle. It's just two weeks." He seemed unconvinced, at best.

We sat in the sand watching the girls learn to surf, Blondie seeming to paw at them indiscriminately. After almost an hour, they paddled back in and each hugged the man. Alice lingered the longest, giving him a peck on the cheek before turning and joining the other girls on their way over to us.

"Did you have a fun time?" I asked of no one in particular.

The girls began to dig through their bags and pull on shorts and t-shirts while telling us about their lesson. They were all starving, so we agreed to go to the Bistro up near the pool and have lunch. I noticed Bella hung back a bit from the others, so I did the same, hoping to clear the air before lunch.

She smiled at me and it was exactly what I needed to steel my nerves.

"You looked great out there," I smiled as I looked up at her.

"Thanks," she blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry about last night, Bella, I di-"

"Edward, you don't need to apologize. I understand if you don't feel the same way. It's better that I know now, before we all move in with each other and I keep going on with the silly fantasies in my head."

I stopped, frozen where I was standing, on the brick path. She thought I didn't want her? Wait, wait, she fantasized about me?

"Bella, no, no... you've got it all wrong. I thought you and Alice wanted some time alone last night and things felt so awkward after our kiss. I was sure you had realized what a mistake you made. I left you alone so you wouldn't have to figure out how to tell me you didn't like me _that way._"

"Seriously?!" she squealed. Her whole face seemed to light up and I smiled.

"Seriously."

She closed the distance between us and I cupped her cheek in my hand. I wasted no time in bending down to her, my lips pressing tightly against hers. We moved together for a few moments until I heard clapping. _Who the fuck is clapping?_

"It's about god damned time," Rose huffed as she reached for Bella's hand. "Now, get your happy asses over here before I waste away to nothing." It was my turn to blush, but Bella reached back and grabbed my hand before Rose could pull her too far away. She dragged us to a table and it was only then that I realized we were mere steps outside the restaurant, in clear view of everyone.

Emmett and I sat across from the girls and Alice spent the entire lunch going on and on about Jasper, Mr. Surfer Dude. Apparently he had another lesson but was taking a late lunch and asked her to join him on the beach somewhere after. Emmett was very agitated she said yes, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

I spent the entire lunch eye fucking Bella as discreetly as I could.

As soon as the food was cleared, Alice excused herself to find Jasper. It took all of two minutes after that for Emmett to lay some cash down and follow her, Rose at his side. Finally, we were alone.

Our server came by and asked us about dessert; Bella's eyebrows waggled at the implications, but we peeked at a menu anyways. We couldn't resist when we spotted table-assembled s'mores on the menu. Every summer, the kids would camp together with one of the parental units and we each brought something; typically Alice and Emmett brought the chocolate, Bella brought the marshmallows and I brought the graham crackers.

Now that we had kissed and confessed our feelings for each other, the reminder of s'mores made me realize just how many signs had been there all along. Not only did we build s'mores together by the campfire, but Bella would snuggle with me under a blanket, resting against me as we enjoyed the contrast of the cool night and our warm bodies together. I always figured she saw me as a brother-type and that it was my duty to be honorable and not take advantage of her trust.

While we waited for our sugar overload to arrive, Bella kicked her flip flops off and put her feet on either side of my body in my chair. Another subtle thing we had always done; she would sometimes kick her shoes off and ask for a foot rub.

Bella pulled the clip from her hair and shook her head, tipping it back slightly as I touched and rubbed her foot. Her other foot was resting in my lap and I noticed she had a small smirk on her face as her foot flexed, toes brushing up against me. I closed my eyes and stifled a groan as I pressed into the pad of her foot harder with my thumb.

Just as things were getting interesting, the server showed up with the Sterno s'mores contraption. He pointed to each of the items and explained the assembly process as if it was our first time. We both laughed when he pointed out the square 'moist towelettes' and commented on just how sticky the s'mores could get. I unwrapped one and discreetly wiped my hands clean, already forming a plan to feed Bella. I moved my chair around the edge of the table so we were sitting next to each other.

We speared a marshmallow and let them roast as we assembled the rest of our ingredients. There was always a lively debate about how to assemble the perfect s'more – I contended that the marshmallow should rest on the chocolate square and Bella insisted that the chocolate should go on top. Something about increasing the meltiness.

Once my marshmallow was perfectly burned, just as I knew she liked it, I took it from the flame and rested it on the graham cracker, topping it with the chocolate square and the other graham cracker, then smooshing them all together gently. I waited a minute for the chocolate to melt properly and then gave her my sexiest smirk, lifting the assembled mess to her mouth.

She licked her lips and then parted them. I moved the squares between her lips and nearly lost my shit when she bit down, marshmallow oozing out the sides of the s'more and onto my fingers. She closed her eyes and moaned, tongue darting back out to lick the chocolate and marshmallow still on her lips. I sat there motionless, my shorts now tight and my brain devoid of any thought other than what it would feel like to fuck her mouth.

Her eyes opened and she giggled a little, taking the s'more from my hand and bringing my finger up to her mouth. If I thought I had a single focus before, it was only intensified when she wrapped her lips around my pointer finger and swirled her tongue over the surface of my skin, sucking lightly.

"mmm," she looked right in my eyes as she moaned, knowing ex-fucking-actly what she was doing. _Cock tease. _

I pulled my finger away and she looked hurt for a brief moment, until she saw the cat eating grin spread across my face.

"You missed a little spot right here, Bella," I almost whispered as I leaned toward her.

My tongue flicked out and nestled into the corner of her mouth, the sweet chocolate dancing on my taste buds. I heard a thunk and then felt her hands in my hair, tugging me closer to her as her mouth began to move against mine. Her tongue dipped into my mouth and I could taste the sweet dessert as she slowly moved her way in and out of my mouth, mimicking the exact thoughts of my dick at that moment. I had to get her back up to the room, and quickly.

I looked around for the server, and of course, he was nowhere. I shifted in my seat and pulled out a hundred and fifty dollars, way more than our bill would be, and threw it on the table as I stood. I grabbed Bella's hand, not even caring that half the restaurant had probably seen our makeout session and was now watching my tented shorts as I dragged her away. Her light laugh filled the air as we both walked as fast as we could to the elevators.

Once we were inside, I pushed her against the wall of the large metal box, earning a loud moan. I kissed her hard; a kiss full of all of the want and need I had managed to bottle up since we both hit puberty and my love turned from the innocent emotion of a child into the raging hormone-filled lusty fantasies of a man.

Bella broke the kiss first, her breath coming in short pants against the skin of my cheek.

"Is this really happening?"

"Fuck yes."

I was done second guessing myself. Bella wanted me and I wanted her. She knew she could stop me at any point if she was unsure, but until or unless she did, I was about to take her upstairs and make her scream my name.

By the time we reached the door to the room, both of our shirts were off. As I slid the keycard into the lock, her hand slipped into my shorts. I closed my eyes, allowing myself this briefest of moments as I felt her fingertips ghost over my cock, just as I had imagined last night in the shower. I pressed her into the room, needing more of her than fingertips and lips.

We finally, blissfully, made it to the bed. We had both of our shorts and shoes off and I was working my way down to take her tiny swim shorts off when the reality of the situation must have hit her. She sat up and put a hand to my chest.

"Edward, please, can I just go take a quick shower?"

I looked her square in the eyes before speaking, a saucy, lazy smile now on my lips.

"If you think I'm going to wait even 5 more minutes before I dip my tongue into your pussy, you are so fucking wrong." I finished with a wink.

"I guess the rumors are true," she laughed.

"Rumors?" Now she had my attention. I had been with very few girls and was curious what anyone might have said.

"Jessica," she nodded. "She always claimed you were a dirty talker, but I confess, I just couldn't see it. Christ, Edward, is there anything about you that isn't custom designed for me?"

I didn't bother to respond, we'd find out soon enough if all of the parts fit properly, but for now, I had a goal in mind. I wanted to see her writhe beneath me, cumming, and I needed to taste her, salt water and all. My nose nuzzled into her as my hands pulled her short off her body, exposing her lower half to me. In my haste, I realized I hadn't removed her bikini top, but that was okay for now.

My mouth watered as I looked at her mostly bare pussy now waiting in front of me. I didn't want to rush this part, needing to take my time and enjoy her just as I wanted her to enjoy what I was doing. I hitched her legs up over my shoulders, giving myself a better angle to work with and began to lightly kiss and lick all around her pubic area, avoiding any of the extra sensitive spots on purpose. The salt from the ocean mixed with Bella and was driving me slowly mad.

As my tongue darted out again to lick where her leg joined her body, I felt her hand tug at my hair, a silent plea to end my teasing.

"mmm, who is teasing now, my love?" I looked up and smirked at her.

"Please, Edward."

Her eyes met mine and I knew it was the right moment. Keeping her gaze, I swept one long, slow lick up the length of her slit. Bella tilted her head back, hair falling just as the water had above us the other day during our first kiss. I ended my lick with an open mouthed kiss on her clit and Bella gasped.

"Do you like that?" I asked, keeping my lips pressed almost against hers, hoping that she would feel the vibrations of my words as I spoke.

I could barely hear her reply, a whispered "Oh god," coming from her mouth.

"Do you know how long I've waited to taste this beautiful, sweet, dripping little pussy? How many times I've thought about you, about how it would feel and taste to plunge my tongue deep inside of you? To fuck you and hear you scream my name?" I was placing kisses all around her as I spoke, licking and dipping between her lips. I brought my left hand under her thigh and teased her entrance before pushing in just slightly.

Bella flexed her hips at my tease and moaned again. "Who knew you were waiting for me all this time, too. Did you think about me, Bella? Did you imagine your mouth around my cock?" I waited for some kind of a response and heard her soft "yes" carry through the room.

"Did you think about what it would be like to be fucked by me?" I asked, slipping two fingers as far inside of her as I could, crossing them once they were all the way in. I didn't even fucking care what her answer was anymore, my mouth demanding to be back on her clit. My tongue darted to flick it back and forth as I lapped at her, once again overwhelmed by the need to hear her scream my name.

She began to move her hips in time with my fingers stroking her and my mouth laving her, and I knew she was close.

"That's it, love. I want to see and hear you cum. Don't hold it in, Bella, let me hear you, baby."

At the last words out of my mouth, her hips lifted off the bed and her body began to constrict around me. Her moans turned into screams and my name was interspersed with obscenities. I never stopped what I was doing, but I did allow a smile to rest on my face as I continued licking and finger fucking her. Once she lowered her body back to the bed, I slowed my movements and ended with a final lick, evoking a shudder.

As I withdrew my fingers and moved her legs off my shoulders, I could hear her muttering nonsense to herself as she tried to catch her breath and laughed lightly.

"Mmm, Edward, I do believe that was the best orgasm I've ever had," she said once I collapsed beside her on the bed. "Thank you."

"I'd say the pleasure was all mine, but that's not quite true, is it?" I laughed.

Her hands were on my body and soon she was sliding above me, legs straddling my hips. And then reality struck hard and fast, like the bitch usually does.

"Bella, I don't have any condoms." I was near panic; here I finally had my dream girl, almost naked and straddling my raging erection, and I somehow wasn't prepared?

"I'm on the pill. I mean, I know pregnancy isn't the only concern, but I know I don't have anything to worry about, do you?"

_Praise Jesus._

"No, I got tested after my last little fling."

Her smile turned into a smirk as her hand trailed down my chest and between her legs. She lifted her hips slightly and sank down on my cock, warm and wet, and far better than I had ever imagined. We were still for a moment as we each adjusted to the other. She lowered her upper half to mine and I took the opportunity to untie her bikini top and slip it off. She kissed my neck and I moved my hips up into her. She let out a loud groan and began to move herself above me.

"Fuck, Bella. Why did we not do this sooner?"

She simply hummed, too far gone, I assumed, to speak. My hands trailed down to her hips and I helped guide her above me, thrusting up into her and letting her sink back down onto me. She sat up and leaned back slightly. Her response to my thrusts changed immediately, increasing in volume and pitch at the new angle. I could feel a change as well and knew this was unfortunately not going to last long.

I reached my hands out to caress her breasts, letting my fingertips skim the soft surface of her nipple, feeling it harden and pebble against me as Bella let out a breathy moan. I moved one hand down to where we were joined, needing to feel her around me as she came this time, knowing it would send me over the edge.

My fingers worked her body as if they had done it a thousand times, and I could feel her begin to tighten again. She let out a few more noises and then began to come undone above me, leaned back with her hands on my thighs. She cried out and the movement of her muscles around me prompted my own orgasm and turned me into a mumbling mess, just as she had been earlier.

We slowed and then stopped our movement, her body coming back down to rest on mine, bare chest to bare chest. I could feel the rapid speed of her heartbeat and I wrapped my arms around her. We fell asleep in that exact position, content with each other, until the shrill sound of my cell phone woke us both.

Emmett was calling to find out where we were and arrange to meet up with us for the luau. I discreetly explained that Bella and I had 'taken a nap' together, and agreed to meet them down by the luau entrance in a few minutes. We had just enough time to take a shower together, no funny business, and make our way to our friends.

I left Bella in the bathroom, blow-drying her hair, while I got dressed in the bedroom area. When she came out in her bra and panties, I wasn't so sure we even needed to go to the luau anymore. The look on her face said otherwise, though, and I huffed and slipped into my flip flops as she finished getting ready.

Bella radiated beauty as we walked to the luau, hand in hand. I was so fucking glad to finally have this woman by my side. As we approached, I noticed Blondie was holding Alice's hand and gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Edward, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is my best friend ever, Edward. Who, from the looks of things, now has plenty to explain at dinner," she laughed.

* * *

**Review please!**

**The next author is going to be _FiberKitty_****! **


	2. FiberKitty

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight, but I do own a very smutty imagination. The smutvent gals asked me to share some of my imagination again after the holiday fun I had... So what is this little one-shot about, you might ask? Skydiving Cullens, no parachutes, and a bunch of smut. Canon pairings. Many thanks to mm1 for her beta skills

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Why again is the entire family accompanying us on the way to Isle Esme, solely to take a boat back to the mainland and fly home?"

Edward's chest rumbled with his quiet laughter as he pulled me tighter against him. "Love, my family chartered the plane so we could all go skydiving on the way. Alice saw us taking one last family outing before you and I take our second honeymoon. Our packs are empty, no parachutes. They're just to keep the pilot from asking any questions should the money we paid him not be enough. Once the hatch opens, consider this the highest diving board you've ever been on."

"Relax, Bellaboo. It's fun. We jump, we pretend we can fly, and then we make the biggest splash you've ever dreamed of. If we're lucky, it stings a bit and feels like jumping off the bridge into the river when we were kids. We're celebrating the American Independence Day, Cullen style."

Emmett was enthusiastic, for lack of a better word, over his idea of how to send Edward and I off for a six month long honeymoon. Renesmee is now ten years old although she stopped aging about three years back. She and Jake had a lovely simple wedding in the neutral zone of the woods. Sam even joked that it was the second and final wedding that would have both vampires and werewolves in attendance.

Renesmee had convinced Jake to go away to college before coming back to Forks so they were finishing up their last year of college in Berkeley. Her abilities had strengthened over the years and she no longer needs physical contact to impart her visions. She's also learned to be much more subtle and slip them into the recipient's thoughts as if they were their own. Her gift, coupled with Edward's has been invaluable when dealing the random nomadic vampire who did not share our way of life.

Thoughts of six months alone with my husband, away from prying ears, visions, and empaths was giving me a sense of freedom I hadn't felt in years. While Edward and I have a very healthy sex life, it would nice to not worry about being overheard. Alice would probably still see flashes of us from time to time, but at least she won't be right there to hear it as well.

The sound of metal whining as it bent drew my attention to Edward's hand- the one not around me. He was clenching the arm rest so tightly I thought it was going to snap. I pushed out my shield around him.

_Edward, honey, what's wrong?_

He gritted his teeth in response. I brought my arm down to his leg and squeezed, relaxing my head and neck onto his shoulder. When my fingertips drew lazy circles up and down his thigh, his hand came down to grab mine. His eyes were wide, nostrils flaring.

_Are you in pain?_

He shook his head.

_Then what is it? _I turned to look at our siblings. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor near the hatch, he was bent over so that their foreheads were touching. Her already short skirt was pushed even higher from the position she was in. They were playing a game she'd recently devised of him planning a future event, no matter how small, and she would try to find it in a vision.

Edward twisted slightly in his seat, his abdominal muscles rippling beneath his simple blue tee shirt. His eyes met Alice's and he shook his head decisively. She shrugged and went back to smiling at Jasper.

"Our siblings," he started, with displeasure weighing heavily in his tone, "are much less inhibited that I, or rather _we_ are. They have _plans_," Edward broke off with a shudder, "for the freefall down."

"What kind of plans?"

Emmett let out a harsh laugh before Rose arched an eyebrow, making him quiet down. I could feel Jasper's amusement even though he was fighting to keep his face even. Putting together their reactions with what Edward had said, I was once more thankful for my inability to blush.

Edward ran the back of his fingers over my cheek, thinking of my human reaction as well. "The pilot will announce that we can get in position soon. Let me help you with your pack, love."

My husband offered me a hand up and we put on the long sleeved cotton hoodies that would shield our skin from the sun until the pilot was out of viewing range. His fingers moved slowly up my arms with the pack, the electricity brewing between us. He growled slightly while looking at Jasper. In response, our brother smirked and amplified the ever present lust in the air.

The light over the hatch came on and the pilot made his announcement over the speaker that he would open the cargo door in sixty seconds and for us to get in position. Alice, Rose, and I stood in the opening, our mates wrapping their arms around our waists from behind. With a slight grating sound, the door slid away from the floor, showing pristine blue waters, the white sands of Isle Esme and the lush green of its forest.

Now I realized why Alice had fought so hard to try and get me into a skirt this morning. I had finally settled for a pair of designer jeans. It wasn't like Edward and I needed that many clothes on our trip. We had the cleaning crew bring out our luggage earlier in the week along with stocking the bathroom and kitchen. We still had to keep up appearances even if one of the worker women would notice the changes I've made since our last visit.

With the hatch open, I could feel the summer's heat in waves. It wasn't uncomfortable at all, it was actually quite pleasant. Lying in the sun, we could be considered to be basking much like lizards. Here, Isle Esme, was the one place we could properly enjoy the sun's rays without worry.

Edward's legs nudged mine and he whispered in my ear, "Time to jump, my love. I'm right here and remember, it can't hurt us." I relaxed back against his chest and took a step forward, plummeting down quickly. The sound of two zippers being lowered was the last thing I heard from the plane as we fell.

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

Jasper's fingers brushed the swell of my ass as he lowered the zipper on his jeans, causing me to shiver with excitement. We've done it in almost every position and location, except while skydiving. I hadn't been too excited with the concept of ruining my hair, makeup, and most likely my clothing when we hit the water, so Jasper promised me two orgasms on the ride down to make up for it.

"Are you ready to jump with me, darlin'?"

I nodded, his breath against my neck making my nipples stand up in hard peaks. He loves the control he has over my body, from his touch, words, and his gift. I could feel his cock, hard and insistent, where it pressed against my back.

Jasper turned me in his arms and picked me up for a kiss as he made a slight hop and we dropped through the opening in the plane. The moment our combined weight had us down seventy five feet, I lifted one of my legs up so he could hold onto my ankle and then laid back down against his body, rolling until my mouth was in line with his cock.

My husband quickly pushed the front of my skirt up and grasped my hips to pull my pussy onto his waiting tongue. I was already soaked, I'd seen this image plenty of times in the past few days and knew that this would end well for both of us.

I tugged his pants down slightly with one arm, the other firmly wrapped around one of his solid runner's build thighs. Once his entire cock and balls were free from the confining denim, I began to lick. I started with that delicious layer of precum that always awaited my touch at the slit, letting the breeze dry my mouth's venom on his shaft as I licked down as far as I could reach without dislodging him.

Jasper skipped my clit, wanting to make me wait a little for my first climax, forcing his tongue as deeply within my pussy as possible. My hips arched against his face, bringing my clit into contact with his chin. I ground against his face, moaning against his cock that I was continuing to tease with soft kisses as I felt the shaft swelling even more with his arousal.

"Please, sugar, you're killin' me here."

Jasper paused his ministrations to whine, moving down to gently lick around my clit.

I licked my lips and then took the head of his cock into my mouth, my tongue swirling around the underside in that lovely groove he loves me to tease. He groaned against me as I took him in down to the base. His cock nudged my throat so I swallowed, glad that I didn't have to breathe. He was too long and thick to have done this as a human.

Jasper's tongue was causing me to go mad, always circling my clit, but never touching it. The wind whistled around us, and Jasper tilted down so that he was falling head first while I was upright. The position change dropped me a little lower, pressing me more firmly against his tongue.

I changed the position of my left arm so that it was wrapped around his thigh more tightly, my hand having room to play with his balls. They were pulsing with venom, so tight from his need. He thrust harder into my mouth, his cock seeking to bury deep within me when I let it slip out so just the head was between my lips.

He was done playing. He thrust two fingers within me and sucked my clit in earnest. I wasn't going to last long. The tightness was already spreading through my stomach, my hips almost numb from the spiral building.

I sucked his cock down again, wanting to feel him explode in my mouth. I hummed around him and the head of his cock twitched, my throat getting an extra bead of his precum.

I was rocking hard against his face, needing just a little more when I heard our siblings cry out in their first orgasm. The surge of their pinnacle hit Jasper, and he shared it with me. His teeth grazed my clit, the slight sting making me let go into my own Fourth of July lights display. He lapped at me with the flat of his tongue, extending my pleasure in the way only he could.

The edge slightly lessened on my need, I focused on his cock, my tongue flicking at his length while I increased my suction. He began to groan against the inside of my thigh, his fingers thrusting within me at the same speed I sucked him. Jasper opened up to me, his talent letting me feel the love, lust, and pleasure he felt.

Jasper's fingers found my g-spot and began to rub it, my whole body tightening up in the pleasure it created. He was fighting his own release, his ass tight as he thrust through my lips. An upside down sixty-nine and he was still in control. This man is a god.

I tilted my head slightly, my brain doing the math as I saw the ocean below us. I had forty five seconds before we hit the water. I increased my pace slightly, making Jasper pant while he kissed and nibbled the tender flesh of my inner thigh. He knew every sensitive spot on me, and how to use it to his advantage. His fingers and lips were making the knot coil tighter. I needed to cum.

A splash below let us know that Bella and Edward had hit the water, we had twenty seconds left. Then I saw what my prudish siblings were about to do, and the extra bout of lust it gave me transferred to my husband. With a groan, he released, his venomous cum sweet and slightly spicy on my tongue.

I let myself be swept over into another orgasm, this one spreading a sensation of warmth through me as it crept through my limbs before turning into an earth shattering orgasm. I was quaking against my husband as we hit the water. His head and my feet broke the surface, saving our bodies the worst of the impact.

**

* * *

**

Emmett POV

"Well, fuck, Rosie. We're the last ones to jump, care to climb on now?"

Not-so-little Emmett was already sticking straight out towards Rosalie. It was my divining rod, it always led me straight to Rosie's pussy. God how I'd love to fuck her tight pussy right now. Nothing better than a free fall while fucking.

I sat down on the edge of the plane the moment Alice and Jasper jumped and waited until Rosalie stepped over my lap and sat facing me. She'd traded her normal fuck me heels for some slightly heeled sandals that were strapped on so they wouldn't fall off in the fall or swim.

She sank down onto my cock, the gentle heat of her pussy making me even harder inside of her. "Dayum, Rosie, you're making me remember why I married you in the first place."

Her fingers tightened in the curls at the back of my neck and pulled my head back to expose my Jugular Vein, no doubt pumping with venom after this morning's hunt before boarding the plane. Her teeth nipped at it lightly and then bit down hard on my ear. Luckily, my body was somewhat acclimated to her bites.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Emm."

I used my hands to push us off of my seat, lightly clipping my head on the way, denting the metal. Rosalie smirked and moved to fist her hands in my shirt. She'd made me wear a hideous parachute material jacket over my shirt and now I realized why.

Rosie pushed me flat on my back so that she was riding on top of me, her fingers holding onto my shirt and pressing down on my abdomen. With me lying down, my arms at my sides, the jacket caught the wind and slowed us slightly. She rocked against my pelvis, her pussy and my cock thrusting hard and fast. I could see glimmers of my cock sparkling in the sun as she came up off of me, right before slamming down again.

"Rose, I've got a sparkle peen!"

Her fingers slid up my stomach to my pecs where she twisted my nipples between her blood red finger nails. She leaned forward to kiss me, whispering "I told you to shut up and fuck," against my lips. In response, I withdrew so just the tip of my cock was in her and then thrust deeply within her, time and time again.

Fucking while in a free fall was difficult, there was nothing to use for leverage. I settled for gripping Rosie's hips and moving her against me roughly. She was wet, so very wet, and I could feel the wind against my cock, drying me off before she coated me in her venom once more.

Maintaining the rhythm with one hand, I moved my other to her clit, giving her body a little extra coaxing. Rosalie began to whimper in time with my movement, her hands leaving my stomach to bury in her long golden locks. Her hands and the tops of her thighs were glittering in the sunlight much like the diamonds she liked me to drape her with.

Maybe when Edward and Bella are back from their honeymoon and we've given the wildlife a chance to repopulate a bit, Rosie and I can come have a sixty third honeymoon of our own here. Rosie in a bikini, Rosie in nothing at all, lying out on the beach, her nipples hard, her pussy wet, me jacking off while I watch her relax in the sun. Damn, that would be the life.

I could feel my balls tighten as Rosalie rode me faster, her pussy beginning to clench down around me while my fingers teased her clit. This was one hell of a ride down. She leaned down over me, her gorgeous breasts in my face. I nuzzled them through her shirt until she lifted it, showing that she'd left her bra at home.

"Fuck, baby. You know I like it when you are easy access. No bra and no panties. I must have been a good boy in a past life."

She smiled and arched her back, offering me a hardened dark pink nipple to taste. I sucked hard, alternating with nips of my teeth the way she likes. Her fingers came down to tease the one I wasn't suckling. I could feel her purring, her skin vibrating gently against me. She was close.

I licked my way up her chest to her neck and bit down gently, the sensation of my cock thrusting within her, my fingers on her clit, and my teeth on her skin setting off her climax. We both groaned at the sensation of her pussy milking me. Rose sat up on me, forcing me deeper as she rode out her peak, and I let go, filling her with my cum.

The water ripped us apart as my back slapped the water, the sting of the water burning my back slightly as my head was thrown forward on my chest. I kicked at the water when I stopped sinking, quickly resurfacing. I reached down to tuck my dick back in my pants and zipped up. Alice and Jasper were already on the dock with a suitcase in hand.

Jasper pointed out towards the deeper water where I could see some bubbles surfacing. He explained "Dry clothes. They're occupied."

Alice let out a giggle, bouncing in place on the wood beam. Her hair was dripping water down her face, and she was glittering from head to toe. "They'll be busy for a while. He wanted to say 'goodbye' but she had other plans. He'll call us later tonight to apologize."

**

* * *

**

BPOV

The fall was exhilarating. As a human, I would have been scared even if wearing a parachute. I knew that it couldn't truly hurt me so I tried to enjoy it. I had my hair back in a braid, tucked under my hoodie so that I would have strands in my face.

Edward's arms were wrapped around me, so I knew I was safe. He'd never let anything happen to me. His lips were at my ear, whispering from time to time- pointing out different parts of the ocean and what he was going to do to me when we got onto the island and had said goodbye to our siblings.

About halfway through our fall, he started to shake with silent laughter. "What's so funny?"

He rotated me in his arms so that I was facing him and then he threaded his legs between mine and moved to a sitting position. I looped my arms around his neck while his tightened around my waist. It was rather comfortable for watching the sky speed by.

"The pilot of our plane was moving to land in Brazil and caught sight of three groupings of shimmering light in his peripheral vision, hurtling to the sea. He is slightly worried that something happened to our parachutes. We will need to radio ahead when we get to the house and let him know that we all landed and are doing fine."

I scooted closer on his lap so that our chests were pressed together. We could hear our siblings' antics and I know that Edward was fighting to keep them out of his mind, but it did nothing for his cock which was hard and trapped within his pants. Gripping his hair lightly with my left hand, I trailed my right hand down his back, enjoying the play of his muscles beneath my touch. He shivered when my fingertips grazed the spot on his side just above the top of his pants.

"Sensitive?" I smirked at him while I spoke.

He nodded and leaned in to kiss me, his teeth tugging at my lower lip. Edward released my lip with a groan as my hand cupped the top of his cock. I squeezed, enjoying the sounds I can evoke from my husband.

He looked down and then smiled. "We're going to hit the water in nine seconds." He paused to kiss me. "Eight," kiss, "seven," kiss, "six," his tongue thrust into my mouth and stroked mine, "four," his arms tightened and he moved his legs outside of mine, wrapping them around me, "three," kiss, "two, I love you."

Then water engulfed us. It didn't sting so much as it felt like one of the micro-dermabrasion treatments Alice had put me through as a human. I could feel the minute particles in the water moving against my skin where it was exposed.

I clung to Edward as we sank, the weight of our granite-like bodies and the momentum of our fall taking us to the bottom- thirty feet from the surface and settling into the sand and bits of rock at the bottom. I giggled, causing bubbles to rise up. Edward smirked and leaned in to kiss me. I shut off my breathing, not wanting to fill his mouth with air bubbles.

The rays of sunlight were above us, the water above us was bright and clear while we were beginning to fade into a twilight land. Edward was sitting back on a slightly higher mound of sand and I leaning backwards slightly. I could feel his cock still hard between us. I'd felt and heard the splashes as first Jasper and Alice and then Rosalie and Emmett hit the water. Looking around, I couldn't see them, they must have gone to shore already.

Opening my shield to my husband, I showed him what I wanted to do. He let out a groan while shaking his head. _Yes._ He wrinkled his nose when I contradicted him, but didn't move to stop me as my hand jerked at the top of his pants, ripping the button free of his pants.

His cock was hard and quickly poked through the opening I made in the front of the denim. I let the water carry my legs back behind me and flipped down to lay across his thighs. My mouth was instantly on his cock. I opened my mind to him again.

_You feel so good in my mouth, Edward. It's been a while since you last let me do this. When I'm done, I want you to take me up in the sand. We can feel the sun warming our skin as we make love all day and night long._

He surged in my mouth, the tip of his cock, going deeper than before. I was causing him to lose control. It was rare that I could make him let go.

_Why don't you guide my head to show how fast you want me to go? _I hummed around his cock, small bubbles popping out of my mouth around him. He gasped, a large bubble going up the surface.

_Oh, did that feel good? How about this?_ I purred, deep in the back of my throat, letting the vibrations transfer to his cock. I could feel my body throbbing. I needed him inside me, soon.

_Should I reach down and touch myself while I sucking on you?_ I showed him an image of one of our earlier private moments from a few years back while he sat on our bed, his fingers tentatively moving up and down his length, his eyes on me as I pumped my fingers in and out of me.

He growled, audible in the water, and spilled his cum within my mouth. Even after all these years, it was still his weakness. I sucked him clean, giggling silently, my air supply gone, when he pulled away, his cock too sensitive from my touch.

While he sat there, dumbfounded, I heard the boat leave the dock, heading for mainland. Our siblings were leaving without saying farewell. We could call later. I smiled at Edward and pushed off the sand while he was still trying to determine which way was up.

I reached the surface just as I heard him taking his first strokes through the water. I started running to the woods the moment I was up on the beach. I heard him break free from the ocean and follow my wet footprints.

"It's your turn for a payback, Isabella."

His voice was deep and husky with his renewed arousal. I yanked my shirt up over head, taking the hoodie with it at the same time, tossing them onto a tree branch. I ran further, trying to give myself as much of a lead as possible.

"You'll have to catch me first."

A blur of pale skin fell down in front of me, followed by the crash of Edward's feet on the undergrowth of the woods. He was naked and smiling at me. He sparkled in the sunlight shining between the branches. I shrieked as he picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder.

"Haven't you learned that I'm the fastest, love?"

Edward carried me through the woods, his arm clamped across my legs. I smacked his ass and all it did was make him walk slightly faster. When we reached the sand, he dropped me unceremoniously in a patch of sunlight. He reached down and stroked his already hardened cock. The sun made him sparkle like diamonds.

"Bella, love, it's forever summer here, a true paradise with no one's thoughts to distract me from pleasuring you. Let's take advantage of no one being near to hear you scream."

**

* * *

**

A/N2:

The end of fiberkitty's Free Falling Fornication. There won't be any continuations but feel free to come check out my other stories. I have a handful of oneshots, two multi-chapter complete stories, one where the storyline is complete but I'm adding outtakes to, and I have two new stories starting in the next few weeks. Both are AU (vamp), one is B x Edward, one is B x Jasper. I also have a profile I share with mischief-maker1 (author of Miami at Twilight) called kittenmischief where our dark dom/sub story Dark Salvation is located.

* * *

**:D Tomorrow's author - - - Rosette-Cullen**


	3. RosetteCullen

_**Bonjour, just a quick note this time, but we have like 300 alerts, and only 60 ish reviews!? What is happening in the world... Review please!!!**_

* * *

SUMMER LOVIN' – Rosette Cullen

I stretched my arms over my head, sighing loudly and loosening my tense muscles from the three and a half hour car ride from Forks to the southern half of Oregon.

It was the middle of summer, but only three more weeks until I started college in the Northeast with Edward. And then after a semester or two, I wouldn't have to worry about school for quite a while.

"Why did we stop in Oregon?" I asked Edward, who was now leading the way through quiet brush and down a pebble pathway.

"California's too crowded this time of year," he answered easily. A ray of light bounced off of his skin and sent shimmering designs across the pale tusks of several trees.

I had every intention of questioning why he so suddenly pulled me from my bed this morning with packed bags already sitting in the trunk of his car. We'd spent the majority of summer inside the Cullen's home as a newly married couple. A few hundred yards across from there, we had our own little cottage in which our nights were spent, well... otherwise occupied.

One of the the downsides to having immortality and all the pleasures that were granted with it was the lack of outdoor exposure; going out for walk on the slightest of sunny days would make for a most amusing spectacle.

I wasn't complaining about the days spent inside with my new family; rough housing, joking, lounging outside in the protection of the secluded woods or floating in the quant river in front of the house. But the wind in my hair from the costal breezes was more than refreshing.

I stopped dead as recognition hit me, and once it did, I gasped.

"You didn't!" My eyes met Edward's as he turned around with a sheepish grin on his face.

It made sense once I thought of it. Edward had pulled off his shirt before we began our walk and he hadn't seemed to think twice about going out in broad daylight, but I just took it as Edward's confidence in hearing anyone within a three mile radius.

But no, this was worse.

"Didn't what?" He arched an eyebrow and rocked back on his heels.

"I thought Alice was joking! You didn't really—you couldn't have…" I trailed off and his lips pursed to stop the smile from spreading. "Oh, my God… you did."

Edward grabbed my hand from where it was dangling at my side before he pulled me to walk the short distance to a smooth stone pathway that led to a… beach.

A private beach.

A private beach with a fence and a small hut with a mosquito net wrapped neatly around it, flowing softly in the wind; and though I was in shock, I couldn't help but notice its beauty.

"Do you like it?" Edward murmured, his lips so close to my ear I could feel his ice cold breath roll down my hot neck.

My mouth popped open but I couldn't form words. What could I say? Yes, I loved it. How could I not love something so beautiful and peaceful, secluded and quiet? I absolutely adored it, but would it make a difference if it were accessible to other people?

I swallowed twice before I attempted to speak. "How much did this cost?"

Edward jumped back, an incredulous expression spreading across his face. "You have your own beach and the only thing you can think to ask is how much it cost?"

"_Why _did you buy me a beach?" I let my eyes scan out around me, watching the waves come crashing in on the sand and compact it to make beautiful designs. I could almost see my footprints pressing into it.

"You've spent all summer locked up in Forks," Edward said somewhat glumly. "You should be free to go swimming at a beach."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to go to a beach without—"

_Oh!_

Edward smiled at me and I immediately understood the need for a private beach, away from prying eyes, away from people who _didn't _know the secrets of the Cullens. This beach was just as much for Edward as it was for me.

A relieved sigh left my throat and Edward rolled his butterscotch eyes. "Are you done fighting? I'd like to enjoy the sun a little."

He stalked off toward the hut and threw down the bag he carried along with us. I watched the lean muscles of his back move and stretch beneath his skin and the diamonds which were embedded there. I must have sighed out loud because he turned and gave me the cockiest grin I'd ever seen.

In a split second he was gone from where he stood and I could feel him behind me.

Edward's hands skimmed up to my shoulders and rested beside my neck. His fingers slipped the locks of hair from my ponytail and his lips were on my skin.

A ragged breath exhaled from my throat, making my body shiver and shake beneath his grip. His smile pressed into my neck and next his tongue snaked out to lick the column of my throat.

His lips were close to mine when they touched my jaw, so, I turned my head to meet them. It was a romantic moment on our own private beach with no disturbances, nothing to bother us or interrupt.

Right as our lips were grazing, I jerked backwards and squeaked at the feeling of his hand clapping over my bottom.

A ghostly chuckle swam through me and then in an instant he was back by the gazebo, pulling off his jeans to jump into the ocean.

But… there was nothing on underneath.

"Oh my God," I breathed. "Edward!"

His head popped up from under the calm waves and he pushed one arm up to have me join him. Naked. In the ocean.

_Why are you panicking? _My thoughts screamed. _You're his wife! You've been naked together all summer! What's the difference if there's water around you?_

_We're in public… _

_Technically this isn't public, though. _

"Bella!" when I looked back out into the water Edward was no longer bobbing above the white foam.

Breathing a sigh, I swallowed my apprehension and stripped off my jean shorts and t-shirt. And here I was thinking that Alice let me walk out of the house in them because I'd get her nice clothes dirtied. A smile crept upon my face despite my sour thoughts.

I deposited my clothing on the little couch inside the gazebo where Edward's clothing was splayed across the cushions. Biting back my self-consciousness I walked out of the hut—naked as the day I was born—and quickly into the ocean.

Immediately I was caught up in how warm the water was. The river outside of the Cullen's home was chilly from its secluded location behind trees. But here, in the open, the water was gloriously warm and relaxing. I waded for a moment, slowly moving out until my breasts were covered and then lifted my face to the sun.

From where my feet were buried in the sand, smooth, cold hands skimmed up from my ankles, to my calves, the backs of my knees, thighs, and stopped at my hips. Edward's head broke through the surface and he twisted in the water so I was facing him.

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" he murmured. One arm wrapped around me and pulled me into his wet—warm—chest.

My arms wrapped around his waist. "Yeah, it does," I sighed.

"Would you want to go back?" he asked.

"To Isle Esme? Yes, of course."

His smile became a bit sad. "Carlisle thinks it might be best to relocate there… when the time comes."

"Oh," I mumbled. "It would be nice, anyway; there are so many happy memories there."

As if remembering those memories, Edward began tugging us out into the ocean. "Very happy," he agreed.

I nodded my head against his shoulder. His right hand rubbed my hip and slowly slipped down to my ass, palming it fully and running the tips of his fingers between my legs.

"Edward," I whispered and then bit into the juncture where his shoulder met his neck.

He stopped dead. The gentle floating of the current paused and all was so quiet that I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. Panic began to flood through me; could I have taken it too far? Edward said that his control was better; he didn't nearly lust for my blood as he had, but if I made one mistake…

I chanced a look up at him to find that he was already peering down at me—his eyes black as coal and his jaw locking and unlocking.

"Edward?" as soon as the word left my mouth, his hands were on my hips and his mouth was licking and sucking around my neck; slow, meticulous movements that would probably leave a hickey here or there.

The hand that had been on my ass was now between my legs and slowly searching to find my clit. When he found it my back arched upwards and his mouth latched onto my nipple.

I was only being held up by one strong capable hand while my own hands thatwere buried in his wet bronze tresses, begging and demanding for more. More from that, wet, delicious, soft tongue.

His hips bucked upwards directly into my thigh and I cried out, pulling him as close as I could manage. _More, more, more! _

As if reading my thoughts, he sprinted through the water, cutting the waves in half, and just as quickly my back was on the beach with his body between my legs. My back arched up, grains of sand sticking to my wet skin.

"The beach?" I panted, looking around.

"The beach," his lips didn't leave my skin as he spoke.

His tongue circled my bellybutton and he sucked it between his lips. "Mmm… do that again."

He complied readily. I reached below my thighs, coming in contact with his hard knee, and from there I guided my hand upward, finally finding my destination. Oh, it was a search well worth while.

My hand clasped around his massive rock hard erection and I stroked forcefully, the way he'd taught me to do on our honeymoon. His body shuttered above me and his mouth stopped doing dirty things to my belly button.

_Wait; don't stop, not yet… _

My eyes snapped shut and my legs tried to press together, but the next second I was floating above Edward with his hands braced on my hips. He was on his back, covered in sand and looking positively, absolutely, amazingly sexy. He was panting needlessly and moaning my name over and over again, his back arching and the tip of his erection rubbing against my clit.

"_Uh_, oh, yeah, right there, Edward…" his hips jumped up and this time his whole length rubbed against me. Every fabulous part, creating amazing wet friction.

"_Bella,_" he groaned and angled my hips so the tip was inside of me this time.

I sank down easily. We both threw our heads back and cried out into the blue heavens. The sun peaked out from behind a passing cloud and Edward's skin sparkled, throwing diamonds all over the beach in perfect sequence.

I bounced up and down on top of him, my knees digging into the sand and the sound of skin slapping skin echoing around the empty beach. Loud primal noises left our throats in almost exact unison. When my skin flushed warmer than normal, Edward would groan out and thrust his hips up harder, impaling himself inside of me.

Every time I sank down fully on him, and he hit that sweet spot deep inside me, I screamed and panted breathlessly, trying to keep my voice down and _trying _to be aware of my surroundings. Edward seemed to notice this, and he kicked his thrusts up a notch.

My eyes rolled back into my head. "Ah! Harder, please, harder."

He flipped me on my back, one leg over his shoulder and the other flung over the crook of his elbow. The angle stretched me wider than before, taking even more of him in, and I enjoyed every moment of him buried so intimately inside of me.

"Touch me," I whimpered.

Once again, he didn't hesitate. His hand left my leg over his shoulder and slipped down to my clit, rubbing fast, tight circles. My back arched and my hands dug themselves into the sand.

"You're close," Edward grunted. "Let go."

I shook my head, far beyond talking and continued to pump my hips in rhythm with his. I would have given anything to make it last longer, because the thrill of making love on a beach, out in the open, where anyone could stumble upon us was more erotic than anything I'd ever experienced.

Edward's fingers on my clit sped up and I saw white. Every muscle clenched, my head thrashed from side to side and I cried out his name steadily. Through my orgasm, Edward kept moving, kept pushing into me over and over until he pulled out and stilled above me.

I watched in a lust induced haze as his cum spread out over my belly, covering it in a fine white liquid that was cool to my overheated skin.

Edward was braced on his elbows above me, his chest brushing the tips of my breasts. I arched up into him, his cum smearing across his own chest.

"You're insatiable," he panted.

"More," I mumbled.

"I thought you felt embarrassed when we make love?" He smiled down at me.

"No," I shook my head, even though I knew he was telling the truth. In the heat of the moment I never hesitated; but leading up to it, I was just a fumbling teenager.

"I've made a mess of you," he murmured, sliding his fingers over my abdomen. "It would be more than irresponsible for me not to clean you up."

And just like that I was being carried back into the twisting tides of the sea—with a gorgeous, naked man holding me.

* * *

**Right, and tomorrows author is... Frankie326 **

**Revieeeeeeeeeew XD**


	4. Frankie326

**Summer SmutVent Calender**

**Title: The Mattress King**

**Characters: Bella/Edward**

**All-Human, OOC**

**One-Shot**

**Summary: Bella is in desperate need of a new mattress after her recent breakup. Where better to turn then the one and only Mattress King, where things get lemony at about 3 a.m. **

_Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM. They are just too prude for my likings, so I send them out to play._

**

* * *

**

BPOV

2:22 a.m.

I rolled over, my navy blue sheets sticking to my skin, a thin layer of sweat permeating my pale skin. Even through my thin pajama shorts and even thinner tank top, I was feeling the June heat. My broken A.C. was doing nothing for my sleep deprivation. I groaned and threw my pillow over my head attempting to force myself into sleep. I was feeling a little desperate, so in my head, I imagined little fluffy sheep and began counting.

One little Serta sheep.

Two little Serta sheep.

Three little-

I huffed in annoyance.

Counting sheep? Really? I know what will put me to sleep… Mike Newton in bed. That _man_ is a bore. I almost fell asleep mid-thrust.

I barked out a small chuckle. I don't think I've ever seen a smaller penis. Poor man. Maybe if he could actually provide some decent motion in the ocean, I wouldn't care about the size of the boat.

Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.

Like me. Stupid, stupid girl. Trusting a man like him.

But I need…_him. _So much. So, very much.

Ever since _he_ and I broke up, I haven't been able to sleep. Insomnia is my new middle name. I mean, we used to cuddle and make love and-

My phone rang interrupting my anguish.

"Bella, I swear to God if you are moping about breaking up with that no-good, two-timing, asshole, I will come over there and kick you ass with my Malanos," a high-pitched voice snapped.

2:30 a.m. High-pitched voice.

Alice, no doubt.

"How the hell did you-" I started.

"I can see the future, remember? And plus, I know you are not over that prick yet. You've called me at strange hours of the morning four times asking for some B&J's. It was hardly a coincidence," she explained.

"I just…I really need…Jake," I sobbed.

"Bella, sweetie, I'll be over soon. I have an idea," Alice soothed.

"O-o-okay," I blubbered like an idiot.

Things were going great with Jake, I mentally winced, and my relationship. Jake and I had been dating all through high school and through the first half of college as well. We were in love and absolutely perfect for each other. He was my first love and my first time. And I was his. We were…_the couple_.

That was until two months ago when _Leah_ came into the picture. Jake claimed they were just friends and I believed him because we were in love and there was no reason for me not to trust him. So three days before our anniversary, I go over to Jake's apartment to surprise him and I find him lounging on the couch…Leah's face between his legs and her hair haphazardly tossed over his lap. And he has the audacity to wave. Wave! Like hell I'm going to join in on his little rendezvous with that skank!

End of relationship.

And even after three months, I can't get him out of my head. I'm crushed and will always be.

Suddenly, I heard a harsh rapping on my mahogany door accompanied with that familiar voice.

"Be-l-l-a-a-a-a!" she yelped. "Get some pants on and get your cute little ass out here. We're going mattress shopping!"

I grunted and reluctantly opened the door, allowing Alice to slip in directly below my arm.

"Alice, why on earth would I want to go mattress shopping at 2:30 in the morning? Who am I kidding? Why would I _ever_ want to go mattress shopping? You know how I loathe shopping in the first place, and my mattress, well, I've had it since Jake and I first made love," I whispered, my eyes glazing over a bit at the good memory.

She scoffed.

"Exactly why you have to get a new mattress! You can't lay on the bed you and Jake made! That's just not going to help you, Bells. C'mon sweetie. You are better than mopping around over this guy who doesn't even deserve to shine your shoes," she spoke, her tiny hands grasping my shoulders, her eyes bearing down into mine, pleading.

I took a deep breath and dropped my head, closing my eyes in frustration.

"I guess you're right," I mumbled incoherently, causing Alice to squeal and bounce up and down.

"Okay, okay, okay, let's go," she giggled grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

At an otherworldly speed, we were outside, and in her Porsche, bolting down the street at eighty miles per hour.

I gripped my leather armrests in fear. "Alice! Where on Earth are we going that are going to be open to purchase a mattress? It's not like we are in a hurry! It's 2:30 a.m., if you hadn't realized. I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that mattress stores won't open until a reasonable hour, like eight or nine, perhaps. How about you take me back home and I go to sleep? Hmm?" I pondered.

"Don't you trust me?"

I nodded.

"Don't you love me?"

I nodded again, this time a crooked smile accompanying my compliance.

"Now, do you really believe that I would wake you up at an inhumane hour of the morning to take you shopping at a place that was not open?"

"Well…" I trailed off, giggling, causing Alice to playfully slap my shoulder.

"I'm serious," she laughed.

"The part about taking me out at an inhumane hour, yes, I do believe that would happen. However, I don't think you would waste your own time if the place wasn't open. So, I guess I believe you," I answered.

"That's a good thing because we're here," she smiled, pulling into a dimly-lit parking lot.

I looked up to see a medium-sized building with grimy windows and a neon sign that was flashing at an irregular and obviously unintentional pace. One car was parked in the lot besides Alice's car and it looked extremely out of place.

A silver shiny Volvo.

Bizarre.

"Alice, this looks shady. How many 24-hour mattress stores have you heard of that aren't brothels?" I hedged.

"Just go inside you big baby," she prompted, attempting to push me out the door.

"Wait ... by myself? Alice! It looks like I could get Hepatitis C from the rust on that door. Please don't make me go in there!" I begged.

"What do you want? Some hand sanitizer? Just go! I promise, you will like it. And plus, Jazzy seems to disapprove of me leaving right before he c-"

"Enough!" I growled, putting my hand in front of her mouth to stop the talking. "I'll go in. But spare me the Jasper sex details next time, okay? Thanks," I smiled bitchily and hopped out of her car, slamming the door shut.

Alice rolled down the window and grinned cheekily. "Bronzy is here tonight. Ask for him. He is fabulous at servicing…mattresses."

Bronzy? That sounds like a fake-bake sunscreen. And I swear, if he is orange, I think I might kill Alice and her tiny pixie-ness.

I took and deep breathe and slowly I meandered over to the front door and nearly gagged at the handle. It was disgusting to say the least. Luckily I had on long sleeves and I pulled them down over my palms to open the door with out actually touching it.

My entrance was exemplified by a loud bell that resonated through the store, alerting someone in the back.

"I'll be right over," a smooth voice beckoned, sending tingles down my spine. He sounded a bit like the creamy voices of the phone-sex operators.

Not that I would know about that nonsense or anything…

"Okay, take your time, I'll just browse. I'm not really sure what I'm looking for," I replied softly, still feeling a bit uncomfortable about being in a store alone with some man.

About thirty seconds later and a small crash later, a lanky man began to appear.

"Sorry that took so long I was just trying to find my iPod charger. It seems to get a bit, well, slow here after midnight and I can hardly live without a little bit of Debussy to brighten my day," he chuckled, still across the store.

He was too far away and the warehouse was dimly lit so it made it difficult to view distinct facial features, but from what I could see already, he was at least six foot five with broad shoulders and a chiseled jaw. His hair was, well, bronze. I guessed that this man was the notorious Bronzy of which Alice spoke.

When he finally arrived in my view, I nearly gasped. This man was down-right beautiful, like some sort of Greek god or angel. His eyes were a dark emerald, smothering and sexy complete with lush lashes that were slightly darker than his bronze hair. His lips were pink and puffy, currently etched into a crooked smile, dimples included. His nose was perfectly symmetrical and I couldn't seem to look away. This man's skin was a ghostly white, yet it seemed to shimmer in the pale lights.

"If I would have known you were this beautiful I wouldn't have kept you waiting," he announced causing me to blush crimson.

"Ah, and those rosy red cheeks are absolutely mind-blowing," he smiled, showing off his brilliantly white teeth, which were flawlessly aligned.

His beauty and perfection had simply mesmerized me and was making my knees weak.

"I'm sorry. I have been so rude. I'm Edward Cullen. Welcome to the Mattress King! How can I help you on this early morning?" he articulated, entrancing me when his tongue would escape his mouth and caress his lips. I almost moaned imagining his tongue elsewhere.

"I need a new mattress," I stated simply, and rather stupidly. It was obvious that I needed a new mattress considering the current store I was in.

He grinned and extended his hand. "Well, Miss…" he trailed off.

"Bella. Bella Swan," I nervously smiled in response, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear while grasping his hand. I nearly jumped backwards when some sort of current shocked me and pumped through my body.

"Ah, Miss Bella Swan, a very fitting name if I do say so myself. You have come to the right place," Edward stated, his cool, long fingers softly caressing my own.

His forwardness caused me to blush tenfold. It had been a while since a man of his caliber had flirted with me. When I mean a long while, I mean I can't remember how long it's been.

"So what can I do you for? I mean what can I do for you?" he stumbled, causing me to giggle like a little school girl and I felt it in my panties.

"I currently have a queen-sized mattress so a new one would need to be the same size," I informed Edward who was nodding.

"Well do you prefer pillowtop, plush, or firm?" he questioned sincerely, still grasping my hand in his.

My eyes bulged. Did he just say what I think he said?

"Excuse me?" I inquired "What was that?"

"Pillowtop?"

"No, the next one."

He pulled me closer.

"Plush?"

"No, the next one."

He pulled me closer again.

"Firm?" he said breathily.

I nodded, my breath catching in my throat.

"Do you like it _firm_?" he grunted, pulling me flush against his body.

I nodded again, this time moaning out loud at the contact, throwing my head back, exposing my pale neck.

He leaned forward and placed his nose on the pulse point in my neck. I heard him breathe in as his nose stroked my throat. Without warning, his tongue peeked out at slowly and softly lapped at the skin. I gasped causing Edward to pull away, leaving me all hot and bothered.

"I'm sorry, that was very unprofessional of me," he chastised himself, pushing my shoulders away from him, as if that was the only way he could refuse.

"It's okay," I sighed, endorphins rushing through my bloodstream from that little escapade, even though I desperately missed the contact.

"Let me take you to the, uh, firm mattresses," he said huskily, attempting to cover up his desire.

I followed Edward's brisk pace down the aisles as I glanced at the bed lined up. There were hundreds of mattresses in a bright white color on top of bed frames with intricate headboards. I felt utterly lost in a sea of white so I started at something that would keep me on track.

Edward's backside.

I was captivated by its perfect shape and tone and how it expertly fit into his rather snug jeans exquisitely. They weren't too tight where I was concerned that they could possibly be woman's jeans, but they weren't too loose where I believed another person could inhabit them simultaneously. They were just a perfect fit for a perfect man.

"So we have a few models if you would like to try them out. It's a good thing you didn't wear a skirt because you should always wear loose-fitting clothes when mattress shopping," Edward stated rather mechanically, as if to hide his true emotions.

I nervously pulled at a loose string on my shirt, thankful that Alice didn't doll me up for this excursion. For once, my apparel was perfect for the situation.

"This right here is one of the more high-end mattresses we sell. It's the Rolls Royce of mattresses: The Areloom 'Rip Van Winkle'," he informed me, pointing to the mattress.

I assumed this meant I should lie down, so I did. My action caused my hair to fan out across the pillows and I swear Edward gasped.

Was he as turned on as I was? Because I have to admit, the last time I bought a mattress it was from a seventy-year old grandma who probably had spider webs in her coochie. The only thing similar was that she hit on me too, which was nauseating and a whole other story.

I shivered at the horrible memory.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked, full of concern. "I could get you a blanket."

I shook my head. _I could use some other form of heat, though_.

Wow, what was that?! Jake and I just broke up. The last thing I need to be thinking about is another man between my legs.

Well that is going to be awkward when I open my eyes and have to look at this man again. Way to go, Bells.

I tried to not picture Edward, as I closed my eyes, feigning sleep. My legs were straight out and my arms were directly against my side. It was hardly a realistic sleeping pose. But then again, it was hard to keep my eyes closed when this gorgeous man was mere feet away from me.

"Maybe you should try turning back and forth to simulate trying to go to sleep," Edward offered.

I lamely rolled around to appease him. I probably looked like a dying animal. Attractive.

"Bella, you're a small woman, moving is not going to break this bed. It would take a hell of a lot more thrusting," Edward slipped.

My eyes peeled open and my jaw dropped in shock.

"W-w-hat?" I questioned, and for some reason I wasn't appalled, just shocked as all hell.

And hot.

And very, _very_ horny.

"Well, the Holland Maid™ free-end offset coils work independently to absorb movement and provide stability," he said nervously, as if he thought I was upset.

"Absorb movement, eh? Would you care to test that out for me? I like it rough and want to know if it will _stand up_" I boldly asked, batting my eye lashes, putting emphasis on the last two words.

Edward got all flustered and for once, it seemed I had dazzled him!

"E-excu-excuse me?" he stumbled. "Are you asking if I can _stand up_?"

"It seems like that is the case," I grinned, licking my lips.

"Believe me, baby, I can do more than stand up," he hedged.

I bit my lip in excitement.

"All talk and no action," I teased.

Edward began to lean forward so I reached forward and grabbed a handful of his green shirt, successfully pulling him on top of me on the bed. His strong forearms landed next to my ears and he was hovering over my body.

"Edward," I whispered breathily.

His gaze was bearing down into mine.

Quickly, I reached out and grabbed his strong jaw in both of my hands and yanked his face forward until our noses were brushing and then I closed the gap with a rough kiss. I sucked on his bottom lip without any restraint and the moans coming out of Edward's mouth urged me on. I brought my tongue over his bottom lip and then plunged it into Edward's hot and wet mouth, causing a primal growl to emerge deep within Edward's chest.

Suddenly, he pushed on my shoulders and pulled away.

"I-uh-we-um. I think I need to go lock the doors," he stuttered causing me to laugh.

Of all things we could possibly be thinking about, he was worried about someone walking in on us. Silly boy.

He stumbled out of the bed, tripping over nonexistent items as he rushed to the door. I laughed when he turned off the switch for the "Mattress King-24 Hours" sign.

"What? So the whole 24-hours thing is a scam?" I joked as he ran back, jumping right back onto the bed.

"This dump may not be able to go for 24-hours, but I sure can," he said cheekily, causing me to moan as his fingers found my waist.

"Oh, I'll hold you to that, Bronzy," I bantered right back as I clutched the collar of his shirt.

Where in the world did this confidence come from?

He scowled and reached for the hem of his shirt, but I stopped him by placing my hand on his chest.

"I want to do that part," I grinned as I slipped my hands into the bottom of his shirt as I caressed his lower stomach muscles and felt wiry hair that led into his pants, exciting me even more.

Tantalizingly slow, I ran my fingers over the smooth flesh, enjoying every soft crevice and every strand of hair as I lifted the fabric. As I slid my hands up, the material caught on my hands as I exposed more of his chest. I was nearly drooling when I caught sight of his chiseled pectoral muscles and ripped shoulders.

As if on cue, he lifted his arms when I reached the top of his chest so I continue to rid him of his offensive clothing. My fingers ghosted over the wiry muscles in his shoulders, the bulge of his triceps and biceps, the bend of his smooth elbows, down his defined forearms and finally over his delicate hands.

I could barely enjoy the new development when Edward spoke up.

"Now this isn't fair, you have on more clothes than me," he complained, reaching for my shirt.

I obliged and quickly pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in just a plain white bra. Of all times I wished that I had worn some of the sexy lingerie that Alice bought. But truthfully, that just wasn't me. I liked to be simple and comfortable.

"Bella," he whispered, my name like a prayer on his lips. "You are so sexy."

The heat rose to my cheeks and chest at his compliment. I reached around my back and unhooked the clasp of my bra, causing it to cascade down my chest.

Tentatively, Edward reached forward and grasped a peak in his hands. Seconds later, he leaned forward and latched onto the other one with his lips, causing me to moan in pleasure.

His tongue was slowly lapping around my nipple and occasionally, softly nibbling, while his other hand was rolling my bud between his fingers.

"Take off your pants," I commanded.

He chuckled, but unfastened the silver button on his jeans, slipping his shoes off in the process. By this time, Edward was lying across me so I helped him shimmy his pants off with my feet. Edward quickly slipped his shoes off and returned to the bed, clad in his silky black boxers.

I smirked up at him and quickly turned the tables by flipping him onto his back so I could straddle his upper thighs.

"Those are nice," I teased, stroking the fabric on his left thigh. "But this was actually what was looking for," I continued, grabbing his impressive package.

"Shit!" he screamed, bucking his hips into my palm.

"Do you like it firm?" I joked, restating his line from earlier.

"No, no. Ugh. Please make it go away," he begged, his eyes linden with desire.

"God, I thought you'd never ask!" I grinned, slipping my hand inside the top elastic of his silky boxers.

When the boxers were down his legs, I cut right to the chase and grabbed his prominent erection. He was thick and long and hot in my hands as I slowly began to pump my hand up and down his shaft.

"Faster," he commanded as he began to thrust his hips in unison with my pumping.

Naturally, I obliged and started moving my hand faster and faster until Edward was quivering above me. His eyes were frenzied and close to release, so I looked straight into his eyes as I dropped my head and engulfed him completely in my mouth. I reached my now free hand around and played with his balls.

"Ugh, Bella," he groaned as he grabbed my head and began rocking his hips into my face for a few seconds until he came, hot, sticky, and sweet into my mouth as his orgasm ripped through him, the perpetual open-mouth and utter bliss look upon his face.

I swallowed quickly and laid my head on his inner thigh as I glanced up and smiled at Edward, whose eyes were closed, and a crooked grin was evident on his face.

His hands reached forward and softly caressed my hair and massaged my scalp.

"Bella, that was…wow. I don't think I've ever came that quickly," he laughed. "Now, it's your turn," he grinned.

I bit my lip in anticipation as he flipped us over so I was on my back and he was between my legs.

"Too much clothes," he murmured as he unbuttoned my pants. I lifted my hips to help him shimmy them down.

I was left in a pair of light blue panties with navy blue stripes. "Bella, blue is incredibly sexy on you," he moaned as he slid my undergarments to the side.

"But do you know what's better then blue?" he asked, holding the crotch of my panties in his closed fist.

I shook my head, desire was clogging my brain and I couldn't think straight.

"Orgasm red," he smirked, plugging two fingers into my core.

I rocked my hips up, encourage his long fingers deeper. Edward brought his other hand up to hold my waist down.

"Tsk, tsk, Bella. If you want release, you better sit still," he grinned.

I moaned as he leaned forward and his lips found my clit. I tried to sit still as his tongue circle my bundle of nerves. I began to tremble as his fingers ferociously pumped in and out of me and as soon as his teeth grazed my clit, I screamed as my orgasm ripped through my. My fingers clenched, my toes curled, and my body trembled for about thirty seconds before I came down from my high.

"See, this is the color I like best," Edward smiled, pointing to my flushed skin.

"Well, great, because I'm not satisfied yet," I smirked, lying through my teeth, my nails sliding down his chest. Lord knows Edward's hands were fabulous.

"Is that a challenge?" he hedged.

"You bet your cute little ass, Bronzy," I spat back, excited to see where this would lead.

"Okay, Isabella, go put you hands on the headboard. Brace yourself, honey. I really,_ really_ like it rough," he growled.

Immediately I obliged and pranced over the intricate frame and grasped onto the symmetrical spirals and then bent over, spreading my legs to giving optimal room for Edward.

I felt his fingers probe my folds, feeling the obvious arousal.

"You ready?" he asked huskily, rubbing the head of his cock around my engorged lips. I stifled a moan and nodded my head. "Good, because here I come," he grunted and thrust his huge member into my tight passage.

I threw my head back, loving the thickness of his cock.

Edward pulled out until only his head was inside me and he rammed back in, his balls slapping against my ass.

"So fucking tight, Bella," he moaned.

I began to rock my hips back, loving how deep he could fill me. It was better than Jake. There was no comparison actually.

"C'mon, baby, come for me. On my big cock," he grunted, reaching forward to pinch my clit.

I screamed out as my second orgasm of the day coursed through my body as Edward spilled his seeds inside me. He collapse forward, the strong muscles of his abs and chest were covered in a thin layer of sweat as his body grazed mine.

His tongue came forward and traced the shell of my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Serta?" he questioned simply, still panting from our rendezvous, but I knew exactly what he meant.

"As long as I'm on top," I giggled, running away, leaving Edward, jaw-dropped by the headboard.

I sure love mattress shopping.

_AN: Review please! I hope this changes mattress shopping for you!!_

Dual perimeter beams increase sleeping space by providing extra support along the edges

Aireloom "Rip Van Winkle" Firm Euro Pillowtop Hand-Stitched Mattress Set, Queen

**Reg. $9,089.00 - 9,229.00**  
**Sale $4,999.00 - 5,099.00**

* * *

**XD Tomorrow's author ... Sophia24**


	5. Sophia24

**Ok, this is late and we're veeery sorry, the next chapter will be posted later tonight (GMT) XD**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**_

_**Authors note: Sorry if this one-shot is a bit iffy but my computer had a spaz attack at me and deleted half the chapter so I had to rewrite it and literally squeeze it out because I had no motivation at all. A poor excuse, I know. Anyway, enjoy!**_

Accident and escapade

**Bella's POV**

After a day full of rushing to classes I was anxious to get home. I was in my first year at college and really enjoying the independence it gave me even though I shared an apartment with my best friend, Alice. But today had been a particularly bad day for me and I was sure it would get worse.

I had managed to sleep in this morning and was only woken up when Alice got up (she had a later class than me). So I had been half an hour late for my first class even though I got ready and out of my apartment in 10 minutes. It just got from bad to worse then. I continued to trip and fall throughout the day, forget things which in turn made me flustered so I was even more distracted. Not to mention that the temperature had skyrocketed and I felt like I was melting, even indoors. I just couldn't wait to get back to my bed and sleep for a few hours before tackling my assignments. I was exhausted, overheated and, as a result, a bit short-tempered.

But of course there had to be a lot of traffic on my way home. It was during rush hour and my apartment was off campus, about a fifteen minute drive but I had been stuck in traffic for over half an hour by now and I wasn't back yet. That, along with the sun beating down, was certainly not making my mood any better.

I sat on my motorbike, dressed from head to toe in leather with my helmet on – the precautions were necessary because of my clumsy nature, although I was struggling to keep that reason in mind with the way I felt as if I was being cooked in my own clothes – and waiting for the red light to hurry up and turn green so I could get going. I loved my motorbike even if it wasn't nearly as impressive as my friend, Jake's, one. His bike must have been twice the size of mine but, of course, I didn't even have the upper body strength to lift it let alone anything else.

I glared at the traffic light as it remained red and I was beginning to think it was stuck that way, when a car slowed to a stop in the lane beside me. I turned my head to glance at it and saw a silver Volvo with a familiar driver; Edward.

He was Alice's brother and I talked to him quite a lot in passing but, because he was a couple of years older, I didn't have any classes with him. I really only saw him around campus or the few times I actually went out with Alice to one of the on-campus nightclubs and when he had come over to our flat.

I watched as he looked towards me and waved at him with my glove clad hand. An adorably confused look fell upon his face as he tried to figure out who I was. Granted, I was probably unrecognisable with my motorcycle helmet and full leathers but I still found it amusing at how confused he was.

I revved my engine a little and grinned to myself. Edward narrowed his eyes slightly at me and turned his head away from me but I noticed him glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I lifted my head to look back at the traffic light and saw it was just changing to green. _Finally!_ I lifted my feet off the ground as I sped off along the road, weaving in and out of cars.

I decided to take a short cut, turning off from the main road to the smaller ones that had houses lining on either side. Apparently the short cut wouldn't be as short as I had hoped. There was a small cue of traffic cause by the cars that were parked on one side of the road forcing there to only be one lane of traffic.

I huffed in annoyance as I slowed to a stop. _This was getting ridiculous. It would have been quicker if I had walked home._ I heard a car come to a stop behind me and looked around to see Edward. Again. I waved at him again, laughing quietly to myself when a frown creased his brow. _God, I am easily amused._

I turned back to watch where I was going and saw the car in front of me drive off. I lifted my feet off the ground and let go of the brake, slowly driving past the line of cars parked along the side of the road. I had barely passed the first one when an idiot in one of the parked cars pulled out in front of me without bothering to look in his mirrors to see if anything was coming.

I slammed the brakes sharply, a little too sharply as it turns out, and I was thrown off my bike, skidding along the ground on my hands and knees that I had braced from the impact. My helmet smacked against the curb, stopping my movement completely and I lay still, my breathing coming in short gasps.

I was glad I had only been going at 10mph otherwise this could have been much worse. I stayed emotionless for a few moments as I tried to assess the damage but decided I would only be bruised and sore but nothing was broken.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard a voice call from behind me, a voice I recognised; Edward. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and lifted my head in his direction slightly. I tugged off my gloves and unclipped my helmet, wanting to take in some fresh air to calm me down.

I lifted my helmet up off my head and shook my hair out, running my fingers through it a few times before dropping my head between my knees as a wave of dizziness washed over me – I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was filled with shocked and I felt him kneel down beside me.

"Who else did you think I was? Some random that suddenly decided to start waving?" I asked sarcastically and looked up at him with a small smile on my face.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and lowered his gaze. "Well...actually..."

I giggled as a hint of red splashed across his cheeks. I sucked in a gasp of air and grasped Edward's forearm as my eyes darted around, searching. My bike, where was my bike?

"Bella, are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked in a rushed voice, panicking slightly.

"Where's my bike?" I asked as I began to pull myself up.

"You can't be serious." He muttered incredulously but I was already making my way towards my bike with my helmet under my arm and my gloves tucked inside it. I gave it a quick check over, lifting it up and I sighed in relief. It looked ok, apart from the paint scratched off its left side where it had skidded along the road.

"Bella?" I lifted my head towards the sound of my name and my eyes narrowed in a glare. Newton. He was standing at the open door of the car that had pulled out in front of me. Idiot!

"You!" I yelled, flicking my stand on my motorbike and storming over to Newton. "You moron! Look what you've done to it! I'll have to pay to get it completely repainted now and I'll be sending you the bill, you prat!" I screeched at him, more than a little enraged at the condition of my bike.

He just stared back at me completely speechless, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, shocked by my reaction. I turned and marched over to my bike, fuming. I flicked up the stand, put my helmet and gloves back on and glanced over at Newton once more to see Edward glaring at him, looking murderous, and it looked like he was talking furiously but his voice as too low for me to hear. Although, it was extremely satisfying seeing the fear on mike Newton's face.

My eyes darted back to Edward's face and his sparkling green eyes met mine, widening slightly. "Bella, you really shouldn't—" he started to walk towards me but I drove off before listening to anything else. I knew I had to get away from their before I ran over Mike (I was sorely tempted right now).

Grumbling to myself under my breath, I drove into the car park of a small cafe near my apartment building deciding I needed a coffee – something stronger would have been more preferable but that would have to wait until I got back to my apartment – after what had just happened. I parked my bike, pulled my helmet off and began walking towards the cafe. It was the middle of summer and I was absolutely roasting in my leather outfit but, as just proven by the idiot Newton, it was an essential thing for me.

I walked over to the counter, ordered my latte and then sat at a table in the corner when it was ready. I put my helmet in the seat next to me and pulled off my gloves, wincing slightly at the pain in my wrist at the movement. I pulled up my sleeve and frowned at it. My left wrist (which had taken most of the impact of my fall) was red and slightly swollen.

I sighed and picked up my latte. Just as I was lifting it to my lips I saw Edward walking through the door and his eyes searched the room before coming to stop at me. Concern clouded his features as he crossed the room towards me.

"Are you following me, Edward?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Actually, I was going to follow you – to see if you were ok, of course – but you disappeared. I was just on my way home when I saw your bike." He shrugged and sat down across from me. "Are you alright?" He asked, his bright green eyes boring into mine.

"I'm fine." I said quickly, perhaps a little too quickly, trying to brush off his concern. "You were heading home? Do you live nearby?" I asked, trying to direct the conversation off of me.

"Yeah, I live in the apartment building just across the road from this place." He said, gesturing in the general direction. I spluttered on the mouthful of latte I had just been drinking and looked up at in surprise.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded his head, confusion plain in his expression. "I live there too. I'm just surprised I haven't seen you there before." I said and a grin spread across his face as I spoke. I'd have to have a word with Alice since she so intelligently forgot to tell me her brother was staying in the same building as us.

I lifted my left hand to brush away the stray strand of my hair that had fallen in front of my face, momentarily forgetting that I injured it and winced in pain as I lifted it off the table.

Edward noticed immediately and stood, rounded the table and crouched beside me. "Are you alright? Let me have a look at your wrist." He said and gently took my left hand in his, jolts of electricity flowing up my arm at his touch. I briefly wondered if he could feel that too but brushed the thought off quickly.

He pulled my sleeve up to reveal my wrist and a small frown tugged at the corners of his lips. His fingers probed my wrist and I took in his beautiful features while trying not to be caught ogling. His fingers felt wonderful on my skin, even if it was only my wrist, and instead of being painful I found it was actually very soothing.

"It's not broken, just sprained. We should really get you home and put some ice on this." He said softly and lifted his head, his green eyes locking on mine.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked, teasing him. In all honesty I was actually thrilled he was so concerned about me.

"Oh, em, well, I was just wondering if I could walk you back to your apartment? I mean, we're going in the same direction anyway and—"

"Edward," I decided to cut off his ramblings, no matter how cute he was when he was flustered. "I was just teasing you." I smiled at him and his cheeks tinted red. "And I would really like it if you walked me home." I added, quieter than the rest, as I felt my own cheeks heat up.

He grinned at me, his eyes lighting up and I downed the rest of my latte before standing up, ready to leave. I reached to pick up my helmet but Edward beat me to it and insisted on carrying it for me. My wrist wasn't that hurt. I could still manage to carry a helmet by myself but, apparently, Edward didn't share my opinion on this matter.

I narrowed my eyes at him but let it go as we walked out of the cafe and towards the apartment building across the road. We walked in silence and I desperate wanted to talk to him, to start some kind of conversation but it was as if my mind had gone completely blank; I couldn't think of anything to talk about or when I did, it was always something stupid. There was no way I was going to start talking about the weather. I drew the line at that one.

The walk to the building was only a few minutes long but being out in the direct sunlight, still dressed in my leathers, was making me feel like I was being cooked in an oven. I'm sure my face must have been bright red from the heat so shrugged my leather jacket off, being careful of my sore wrist and beyond grateful that I had decided to wear a vest top this morning.

We stepped inside the building, which was incredibly cool compared to outside, and took the elevator up to my floor. Edward insisted he came with me to make sure I would be ok. I'm not entirely sure why, I mean, I did only hurt my wrist and ruin my poor leather trousers which Alice had bought me for my birthday last year. I'd mourn for them later when Edward wasn't around.

I slid my keys into the door and walked in. The flat was extremely quiet and I knew instantly that Alice wasn't in. Alice just didn't do quiet, she hated silence. She would either be chatting away on the phone, listening to music or have the TV on even if it was just to rid the flat of the silence.

I dumped my jacket on the arm chair in the living room, indicating that Edward do the same with my helmet. "I'll go get you some ice for that wrist, ok?" Edward asked and I nodded in reply before he disappeared into the kitchen.

I slumped down on the couch and kicked my leather trousers off; before I could get too hot in the flat, leaving me in the shorts I wore underneath. Edward came back in the room, his eyes lingering long enough on my legs that I blushed. He sat down beside me, gently taking my left wrist and placed the ice wrapped in a dish towel on it which was incredibly soothing to my hot skin.

He lifted his eyes from my wrist and met mine, his glowing green orbs boring into my brown ones. It was in that moment that all the electricity, the sly glances, the feelings that I had been trying to keep at bay exploded, escaping from the box in my mind I had thought I had kept shut.

Before I could even register what I had done I practically threw myself at Edward, landing awkwardly in his lap and pressed my lips against his. He was clearly stunned at my suddenness, frozen in place, before his arms slowly moved to surround my waist. I moved my arms around his neck, twisting the fingers of my right hand into his hair and being careful of my left. There was no way in hell I was going to willingly stop this moment.

My tongue darted out against his lips and his sweet taste was almost too much for my senses to handle. It was like nothing I had ever tasted not quite sweet but not quite spicy, a more tangy taste than anything but it was absolutely delicious. I should have known that really. I mean, what is there about Edward that isn't perfect? Sure, I had only really been around him when Alice was nearby or for the little incident earlier today but, somehow, I had managed to learn so much about him.

I was strange; how I felt completely comfortable, safe, in his arms when I had hardly been a lone with him for more than a few minutes. It's so hard to explain but all I can really say is how...right it felt. That this is how I should spend the rest of my life; as cheesy as that sounds, wrapped up in Edward's arms.

It was now that I was beginning to think Alice may have a point when she says I read too many romance novels. It had all really gone to my head. How could I feel so strongly about him without really getting to know him? How could I feel so safe with him when I only saw him the once or twice a week that he comes to visit Alice? I pushed all questions of doubt about my feelings towards Edward away when I felt his hands sneak up underneath my tank top, playing with the skin on my waist, sending shocks of electricity shooting over my skin.

I moaned against Edward's mouth, barely even noticing that I did it, and shifted myself so I was now straddling his lap with my legs either side of his, both of us balancing precariously on the edge of the couch. Edward's lips detached themselves from mine and moved to place open-mouth kisses along my neck as one of his hands wound into my hair, tilting my head to the side.

My breath was coming out in laboured gasps, my chest rising and falling heavily as I tried to suck in as much oxygen as possible. I didn't think there was such a thing as a kiss leaving you breathless but after that one from Edward...I'll never doubt the powers of a kiss again.

My mind was hazy with lust and I instinctively ground my hips against his obvious arousal, moaning at the pleasure shooting through me. I was only slightly aware of Edward moving so I was now lying on my back on the couch with him hovering over me, his lips moving back to mine.

"Bella," My name left his lips in a whisper and I moaned in response, the only thing my lust-clouded mind was capable of. "Bella, I...uh..." he groaned as I ground my hips against him once more. "I really like you – god, that sounds stupid – and I...Mm...Want to know if you're sure you want to—"

And then I did what was probably the most gutsy thing I have ever done in my young life and shoved my hand down his pants, gripping his cock in my hand. The guttural sound that left his lips in that moment sent heat rushing straight down to my centre.

His head fell to my shoulder, his warm breath causing goose bumps to erupt over my skin. His hips thrust against my hand, trying to create the friction he needed, and his lips returned to mine much more hungry and frenzied than they had been.

His hands fumbled to tug off his shirt before moving to the bottom of my tank top, forcing me to remove my hand from Edward's pants to get my top over my head. My hands, well my right hand, moved to roam over his chest and back, his muscles tensing under my touch. My left hand was draped over his shoulder, lying limply because I was afraid I would move it and gasp in pain which would cause Edward to stop. I would _not_ allow that to happen.

During the time I was concentrating on not moving my wrist, Edward had removed his pants, my shorts and unclasped my bra. Boy, does he work fast. He slid my bra off my arms, being especially careful with my left wrist. It amazed me that he could still think about that when I was practically dry humping him in a desperate attempt to get inside his boxers.

His hands began exploring my chest, touching every inch of bare skin he could find. It felt so unbelievably good and was so distracting I could barely focus on keeping my eyes open never mind anything else. His lips attached to one of my nipples and I almost screamed in frustration; it was so good but, at the same time, not enough. I need more of it, more of him.

I tried to tug his boxers down with one hand, not an easy feat I tell you, but Edward realised my struggle and brought them down the rest of the way. He got rid of my underwear as well before I felt his finger slowly trailing down my body to the heat between my legs.

"Edward, please," I whimpered. I didn't need any foreplay; I was beyond ready for him. What I needed was him to hurry up and get inside me before I forced it in. I was too turned on to care how crazy I sounded in my thoughts. I mean, who else is going to hear them?

Feeling the tip of his member at my entrance almost made me come undone right then and there. My moans were embarrassingly loud when he pushed himself inside me all the way but I couldn't bring myself to care. I wanted him and now I had him.

"Fuck, Bella, you feel so good." I let out another loud moan at the sound of him swearing. It just sounded so erotic coming from Edward, Mr Prim-and-proper.

He began to move inside me slowly at first, finally picking up his speed when I thought I was going to explode from my intense need for my release. Was it possible for a person to spontaneously combust from pleasure? Because I swear I was going to.

I felt my stomach tightening as I neared my release and my world exploded when Edward's fingers found my bundle of nerves, circling them furiously. A scream ripped from my throat as I released, only vaguely aware of Edward shouting out in pleasure at the same time.

His body collapsed on top of me and, by some miracle, I had managed to keep my wrist from getting any more damaged that it already was. I could hear his breath coming in short pants, like mine, in my ear as is rushed across my skin.

"Edward?" I breathed when I had finally got my breathing back to normal.

"Mm?"

"I like you too, a lot. But could you please get off me? Apparently, 'getting it on' isn't such a good idea on what must be the hottest day of the summer." I muttered to him, blowing the wisps of hair off my face.

He pulled back so he was balancing on his arms above me, grinning down at me, his emerald green eyes sparkling brightly in the sunlight coming through the window. And at that moment, I really didn't give a shit if I would overheat because all I wanted to do was lock us in the bedroom and not come back out until I absolutely had to.

_**A/N: Sorry if there's any mistakes but I didn't get this chapter beta'd and I looked over it myself but I am crap at spotting mistakes I've made myself.**_

* * *

**Ok, _tonights_ author is ... Mischeif-Maker1 **

**Sorry about the delay!!! Review!!!**


	6. MischeifMaker1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just like making the characters dance to my own sick tune. **

**Story Title: "Crazy Bitch"**

**Theme: Summer (for the Summer Smutvent Countdown)**

**Pairing: Emmett/Alice (because I just can't get enough of them)**

**AN: So, everyone's been after me to do a Bella/Emmett story. Well, this ain't it. LOL…let's see what I can make these characters do NOW.**

**The inspiration for this came straight up from my mp3 player. I was buzzing down the road and it flipped to this. The rest wrote itself…**

**

* * *

**

Emmett POV

"Jazz! Bell! Get off and hurry the fuck up already!" I said as I bellowed from my jeep. Jasper was my best friend and Bella was like my little sister. The two of them had been fucking forever. It should have bothered me, since I was currently…fucking alone, but what can a guy do? I sighed.

"Jazz! Bell! Seriously?! I've listened to you forever! It does _not_ take that long! Jazz…just do that thing with your tongue! Bella! Yank on his balls! I'm ready to go!"

And ready I was too…we were leaving, heading to Myrtle Beach for a summer vacation! Just the three of us in a big-assed house my mom got in the divorce settlement from my dad. We had both taken two weeks off and we were _free._

Each of us had our own thang we were doing now. Jasper was now an Intern at UNC; Bella was already a small-time journalist for one of the biggest newspapers in North Carolina, and me? I was touring the world. My dad's money got me almost anything I wanted. I'd been investing half of my allowance since I was fourteen. I was good with stocks. Not many people would think that of me. I was doubly rich, just rollin' in the fucking dough. But for the next two weeks we were gonna hang out on the beach, chilling out. I couldn't wait.

_Finally _Jasper and Bella emerged from our off-campus house and Bella shot me a look. "It only takes forever if you do it right, Em." She informed me. "And I'll have you know that…" Here she grinned. "Yanking on his balls does it every time."

I snorted. "Yeah, I know, which is why I remind you. Honestly…you have the worst memory in the existence of the world, Bella."

She smiled again. "Oh, that's only my post orgasmic memory. It's short term, you know."

I rolled my eyes. Gone was the shy, sweet, innocent Bella that I'd known in middle school. No, now she was all sex all the fucking time.

"Do you find it disconcerting to know what it takes to get your buddy off?" Jasper asked me as he threw Bella's bags into the back of the vehicle.

"Considering how many times I've had to wait on ya'll to finish…not really."

"So…we're ready now. Are you gonna sit there yankin' your dick, or are we going?" Jasper asked as he slid into the passenger seat.

I grinned and tore ass down the road.

The drive to Myrtle Beach from Chapel Hill, NC, where we all lived and where some of us still went to school, took about four hours if you drove it straight through. With all the stops Bella just _had _to stop for, including riding to the top of the damned Sombrero when we stopped to pick up some fireworks at "South of the Border" we made it in six.

"Finally!" Bella cried as we crossed over the Intracoastal Waterway. "I need to pee."

I snorted. "Jazz, dude, you _are _making sure to wrap it, right? Cuz the only other person I've seen pee this much was my aunt Lettie when she was carryin' twins."

Jasper paled and I bit my tongue to keep from laughing before Bella bopped me on the head. "Not fucking funny, Emmett." She growled. She turned to Jasper. "Jazzy, baby, you know we're both careful. Trust me. It's fine."

He blew out a breath and crossed himself, which I thought was hilarious considering the fact the last time he saw the inside of a church was when his grandmother died five years ago and he had to attend her wake.

It took us another thirty minutes in traffic to arrive at the huge assed house in Cherry Grove. "We have arrived." I said as I killed the engine. Jasper and Bella looked like they wanted to eat each other and I said, "Hold it. There are three rules in my house. One, we _will _go out partying our asses off at _least _twice a week. Two, there will be _no _sex in the common areas. I've seen the both of you naked enough. I do not need a repeat performance. If I wanna watch my porn, I'll pay for it. And three, we are gonna have a fucking _blast_."

They grinned like fools and Jasper picked up Bella, slinging her over his shoulder. Ahhh…young love. I snorted again. _Whatever…_

* * *

Three nights later we buzzed on down into Myrtle. "What'cha say? Wanna head over to Mother Fletchers?" I asked as we headed down Kings Highway.

They were eager as well and we had to fight to find a place to park. We made it in the packed door and looked around. "Where should we go first?" Bella asked nervously. She didn't like being in big crowds. Though, knowing "her boys" were going to protect her, she felt better.

Jasper and I looked at each other. "Bar." We answered in unison.

She giggled. "Why am I not surprised?"

We ordered our drinks, knocking back shots. I had just finished my third when I saw her.

She was tiny, shorter even than Bella's five foot four inch frame, and petite. Her black hair was in wild spikes and the tips were frosted white, like she'd dipped them in powdered sugar. _Hmm, wouldn't mind eating off _that _body, _I thought as my cock twitched.

She was dressed in a black leather dress that left _nothing _to the imagination. She had on black leather bracelets with silver studs on them and tall black high-heeled boots on her feet. Her face was done in really strong makeup and her lips were painted blood red. I caught sight of some color as she turned to speak to someone and I grinned. _Girl's got some ink. Nice. _Two large silver hoops dangled from her ears and she had on a giant crystal looking pendent hanging right between her breasts. She accepted a drink from the bartender and I watched her shoot it down like a pro before her tongue flicked out to lick at a drop she'd missed.

_Holy fuck. _She had a tongue ring. My cock was impossibly hard at this point. I could feel myself moving toward her, as if she were gravity and I was being sucked in. I watched, transfixed as she picked up another drink, downed it, and then fished a cherry out of the glass.

I found my way to her then and she smiled up at me. "Hi."

"Uh, um, hi." _What the fuck? I'm Emmett motherfucking McCarty! I do _not _whimper, I do _not _stutter. _And yet, that was exactly what I'd done.

"You're a big boy." She commented, still playing with that cherry. She was rubbing it back and forth on her lips and I could only imagine that instead of a cherry, it was my cock.

I blinked. "Uh, yeah. Good genes. All the men in my family are big."

Her mouth turned up into a smile, showing off perfectly pearly white teeth. "I see. And just exactly _where _are they all big at?"

I just gaped at her. _I can't believe it. I'm acting like a fucking pussy! _

Her smile widened as she leaned into me. "Never mind…I'll just see for myself…"

And holy shit! She grabbed my cock!

She licked her lips. "Mmm, well, well, you _are _a big boy indeed. Hmmm…what do you say? Let's ditch this place. I believe my pussy has an appointment with that behemoth."

I blinked again before I realized what she'd said. "Oh, sure. I, uh, my friends…they rode with me…"

She laughed and it sounded like wind chimes. "Oh, you can ride with me, lover boy. If you can handle a bit of speed…"

I grinned then. "I live for speed." I sprinted back over to Jazz and Bella, tossing my keys to Jasper. "I gotta blow outta here."

Jasper looked around me to the pixie-girl. "Em, are you sure?"

I growled at him. "Just because I'm not in a stable, loving relationship like the two of _you _are doesn't mean I can't have some fun with a chick."

Bella's eyebrow rose. "What's her name?"

Shit. Didn't think to ask. I thought fast. "Laura."

"Laura?" Bella asked.

I nodded. In all that leather, my first thought was of Laura Croft, Tomb Raider. She was, after all, the first animated figure to give me a hard-on. I still enjoyed playing those damned video games.

Bella sighed. "Fine. Have fun. See you…eventually?"

I nodded, already turning and going back to the chick. "I didn't get your name." I said as she grasped the waistband of my pants, leading me through the crowd. Huh. Guess she is a forward soul…

"Alice," She said as we stepped out into the sea air.

"You stayin' near here, Ali?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed. "It's Alice, and yes, I do. I live here."

"A townie? Cool." I said as I followed her over to a beat up old yellow Mustang. "You call _this _fast?" I asked her.

"Get in," She instructed. She took off like a ruptured duck and I grinned. Okay, the car looked worn, but it had an engine that could beat my jeep's and that said something. We made our way through town to a small sub division.

"So," I said as we pulled into the drive of a nice house. "What do you do?"

She surprised me by climbing over the seat and into my lap. "I brought you here to fuck, not to talk. What's your name?"

"Emmett." I said.

She nodded. "I like it." Then her lips descended to mine.

She tasted like Tequila and lipstick, and on her, it tasted excellent. She giggled and climbed off of me, opening the passenger side door to step out onto the concrete. "Come in."

I followed her into the large house and she smiled. "Right this way, Emmett."

I nodded mutely as I followed her. Now, while I was far from a virgin, I didn't normally pick up chicks in a bar, go home with them, and fuck the shit out of them. I did have some class…well, a little bit, anyway.

She led me up the stairs to the third door on the right. "Here we are."

We stepped inside into a…oasis. The room looked like a fuckin' oasis. With gauze looking material hanging all over, a huge bed in the middle of the room and a Jacuzzi sitting off to the side, it was like a damned dream come true.

I eyed the Jacuzzi and she smiled. "We _may _have time for that later. Now, strip. Bed. I want that cock in my mouth in ten seconds."

I just stared at her and then she started counting. "Ten, nine, eight…"

"Okay!" I said as I stripped out of my pants, shoes and shirt. Luckily I'd gone commando…it saved a step. While I was getting naked, she walked over to the stereo and flipped it on.

I didn't pay much attention to it as she stalked toward me. She was still fully dressed as she pounced onto the bed and true to her word, sucked me into her mouth.

"OH FUCK!" I cried as that damned ball rolled around over my cock. I shivered, fucking _shivered _at the sensation.

She worked me over well, tempting, teasing, nibbling and my hands were fisted in the sheets as she rolled my balls in her hand while her mouth worked me over.

She came up with a 'pop' and smiled at me. She moved away and I watched as she slowly, ever so slowly unzipped those boots. Finally she removed them and then did the same thing with her…fuck…thigh-highs.

She smiled widely as a new song started. "I hope you like Buckcherry. This is one of my favorites."

_**All right!**_

Break me down, you got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid  
You want me to stay, but I got to make my way

It took her thirty seconds to strip out of her dress and she jumped me.

_**Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**_

She punctuated the statement in the song by running her nails down my biceps and I groaned.

_**Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**_

Her soaking wet pussy came in contact with my cock and I growled. She had been naked under her dress. Completely buck-assed naked. "Condom?" I asked.

She nodded and grabbed one from the drawer in her beside table.

_**Take it off, the paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night paid in full, uh  
You're so fine, it won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face**_

I watched her in fascination as she rolled it down my length and I bit the inside of my cheek so I didn't moan out further.

_**Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**_

She crawled up my body and bit my nipple. I growled and rolled us so I was on top of her.

_**Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**_

"I hope you're ready." I whispered into her ear as I positioned myself at her entrance.

"Fuck me." She whimpered.

I smiled.

_**Get the video  
fuck you so good  
Get the video  
fuck you so good**_

I entered her and she screamed so loud I swear the fucking windows rattled.

_**Crazy bitch**_

I pulled out.

_**Crazy bitch**_

I shoved back into her.

_**Crazy...bitch**_

Her nails dug into my skin and I swear I felt her draw blood. I hissed and bit her neck as I

I plunged in and out of her.

_**Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**_

"OH SHIT!" She screamed as she fell over the edge. But I was nowhere _near_ done with her.

_**Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back, come on**_

I moved away from her and pulled her by her ankle to the edge of the bed as I stood. I wrapped her legs around my waist, thrusting into her roughly again.

_**Baby girl  
You want it all  
To be a star  
You'll have to go down  
Take it off  
No need to talk  
You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me**_

She was moaning now as my fingers attacked her clit and I leaned over her, taking one of her dusky pink nipples into my mouth, tugging it with my teeth.

_**Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**_

Her hands fisted in my curls, pulling violently and I bit her again. She screamed and came once more.

_**Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
You keep me right on**_

I grasped her arms and hauled her up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I shoved her to the wall, still fingering her clit.

_**You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me**_

The song went off and switched to something else, but I didn't care as I plowed into her. She was a tiny thing and she was so easy to carry around, like holding a pillow or a loaf of bread…or even that fucking blow-up doll Jasper bought me that one time…I beat the shit outta him for it too…

"Alice," I whispered as I kissed all over her face. "Alice, you feel so good…"

"More, oh, God, Emmett, I need more!"

I picked up my pace and felt her clenching around me again as she moaned. She was _this _close to talking in tongues, I think…I wasn't sure, I was too, for that matter. To feel my cock wrapped in something so tight, so wet, yeah, I wasn't going to last much longer…

She screamed once more and this time, bit _me _as she came, dragging me over the precipice with her.

I leaned into her, willing my heart rate back down as we both tried to catch our breath. "Fuck, Ali. That was terrific…"

"Oh, my, God. I'm exhausted. I feel like I've been fucked with a four-by-four."

"I'm…sorry?" I asked, barely holding in a laugh. My cock had been called a lot of things before, but never a piece of lumber.

She sighed and her head fell to my shoulder. "I need to sleep…"

Huh…she had literally fallen asleep. I moved her back to the bed, covering her before I removed the condom and slipped into the bed next to her. I mean, she didn't say I couldn't stay…and I was tired too. The sun takes it out of a guy and I'd been out on my boat with Jazz and Bell most of the day anyway, cruising the Intracoastal Waterway.

* * *

I was awakened by, "Get your ass out of my bed. You have _got _to go."

I blinked into the harsh sunlight that was filtering in through the shades. "Huh?"

Alice was dressed in some sexy-assed silk robe. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, you've gotta go, Em."

"Why?" I asked. My morning wood was more than ready for another round. In fact, I was almost embarrassed that I only had a chance to have her once. That shit was hard to swallow.

"B-because. Oh, God. Because, he's coming home any minute! Fuck. I called you a cab…"

My eyes grew wide. "You're fucking married?"

"No, not, well, it's kinda…you just need to leave, now."

I got up and managed to slide back into my pants and shirt. She was all but shoving me out the door as she kept glancing at every clock we passed. "Go! Go!"

"Will I see you again?" I asked. I mean, that was some good sex, I gotta be honest. And even though she's like a midget, size-wise, compared to my six foot six frame, it was nice being able to lift her and stuff. That was cool.

"No, of course not, I was just a chick in a bar, you were a guy, that's all. That's all it ever is…" She almost sounded sad when she said it. "Now go, please?"

I pulled her to me for one last kiss and walked out to the cab waiting at the curb. Well shit.

I made my way back into my house to find Bella cooking. She was all smiles. "Good morning, Emmett."

"Yeah, I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Uh-oh. What happened?"

I sighed. "Nothing, this morning. But last night…fuck."

She giggled. "Em, you crack me up. I think Jazzy likes living vicariously through you."

I shrugged again. "Listen, I think I'm gonna hit the shower and then maybe go back to bed for a while…"

She smiled at me and with a sigh, I made my way up to my room.

* * *

Two days later, we wound up in the E.R. "I'm fine, damn it." Bella said with a growl.

Jasper sighed. "Bella, sugar, you hit your head really hard when you fell…"

"I'm fine, no concussion…"

"Are you a doctor?" A soft male voice said.

I looked up to see a blond man in a lab coat and he chuckled. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'll be examining your friend today…"

"I'm a doctor," Jasper said. "And I said she needed to come."

"You're an intern, Jasper, and I've had enough concussions to know if I need to be seen or not."

The doctor chuckled. "Well, this will only take a few moments…"

Just then a whirlwind buzzed through the door. "Carlisle! He needs stitches!"

I gaped at the woman and the small child. "Alice?"

"Emmett?" She asked me, sitting the child onto the bed next to where Bella had stood in defiance, as if to prove Jasper wrong.

"What are you doing here?" We asked at the same time.

Just then, the little boy said, "Mama? I don't feel so good…" And then he vomited. Luckily Bella was good with kids and bad with blood and had a basin sitting at the ready at the first sign of the large cut on his arm that, though wrapped in a towel, still was oozing bright red blood.

The doctor chuckled. "My grandson…no concept of couth…"

"Grandson? What? Wait, Alice? What's going on?"

She sighed. "This is my son, Masen. His dad is Carlisle's son, Edward."

My mouth fell open as I looked at the little copper headed boy. "You…you have a kid and you're with somebody?"

She shook her head. "Edward and I are best friends. I…it was one night..." She explained.

I looked at her. Gone was her leather, the harsh makeup, the bad ass exterior…hell, even the white in her hair had I guess washed out. Instead of all of that, she had on a rather nice skirt and matching top, her hair done in a more slicked down version than last night, her makeup done to look like she wasn't wearing any at all, if she even was, though, with girls, I felt sure she was, and she had some tall shoes on her feet. "What do you do?" I asked her out of curiosity.

She smiled. "Investment banker."

"Mama?" The small voice said. "Is this a friend of yours?"

I knelt down in front of him. He was beautiful. I could easily see Alice in him, written all over his face. "Yes, kinda. We're new friends. Can I be your friend too?"

He nodded as he sniffled.

"Let's get you fixed up," Dr. Cullen said. "Unless you mind?" He said to Bella.

She had been watching the whole exchange and smiled. "No, it's fine. Go ahead, fix your grandson. I can wait, especially since _I don't need to be here._" She added pointedly.

Jasper winced but held his ground. I watched Alice picked up the little boy and they walked away to another cubicle.

"Em…" Bella said. She was still smiling.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why do I have the feeling you won't be going back to Chapel Hill with us?"

I grinned as well. "Well, I've heard Myrtle Beach has some great investment properties…"

**

* * *

**

AN2: No, I won't be making this into a story.

**I seem incapable of writing a story without a happily ever after or at least alluding to it…Alice was supposed to be a rocker-chick, bad ass, and yet, she evolved into…Alice. Go figure. *shrugs* **

* * *

**Okkk, soooo sorry about the cock up this morning, but we're back on track now. Tomorrow's author is... HaydenMCullen XD**

**Revieeeew! :D**


	7. HaydenMCullen

Disclaimer: Hayden does not own Twilight, but he does own this story idea. ENOUGH SAID!

_Hey there, I'm back with another lemon. This has more of a plot than any lemon I've ever written so hopefully you enjoy it. It's filled with some sexual tension and sex, of course. As always, let me know what you think, I enjoyed writing this. Now get to reading!_

**

* * *

**

BPOV

The smooth leather of the cover sidled between my fingers as I smiled down at the open page. It was finally finished and I couldn't wait to show Edward. Each page had brought back many memories- some were good, but most were _amazing_.

His soft drawl brought me out of my daze, "Hello, love." I felt his warm fingers rest against the base of my neck as he leaned across the backside of the couch to kiss me. Edward's aftershave overwhelmed my senses; the sharp smell of spice tingling every nerve ending. The stubble on his check brushed against my face, making me giggle at the sensation. When he spoke again, his tone sounded tired.

"What's that, Bella?"

Even though he'd just returned home from work, his breath smelled minty and I couldn't help but lean back and capture his soft mouth. Edward's slick tongue traced my upper lip and when I allowed him entrance, it skimmed my teeth. My husband chuckled as he pulled back, our mouths separating so I could answer his question.

"It's our scrapbook."

The corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled and the crooked grin on his lips, made me to grin goofily, "Silly Bella, I know it's our scrapbook, but is it done? Will you stop pouring over the pages and spend an entire summer pouring over me?"

"Not until you look at it," I patted the empty spot next to me, "Now sit. I want to show you something."

I could hear him toe off his shoes; his feet padding across the hardwood floors. The familiarity made me smile. The couch shifted beside me as he settled into the leather. Edward leaned over and dragged his nose across my chin, grazing the line of my jaw.

"Summer Memories? How fitting."

His lips followed his nose and soon my body was slack as he pushed me against the armrest. My protests were muffled by his lean body, so I relaxed as he explored my mouth. The palms of my hands rested against his back and I felt the muscles relax as I massaged his shoulders. Edward smiled against my mouth and pecked my lips one last time, before pulling back. My cheeks were flushed and I felt breathless, but my husband was smirking, his lithe body draped over the opposite side of the couch.

"Are you finished?"

Edward gestured for me to scoot closer toward him, "I'm all ears."

I leaned into his body, tucking my left elbow against his side, as I pointed to the first picture. The white border framed a boy's baseball team, plus clumsy, awkward Bella Swan. I stood in front of Edward; both of us grinning stupidly while the rest of his teammates looked serious, "Do you remember this?"

The grin on his face matched the one shown in the picture, informing me that he remembered. His hand settled itself on my thigh, as he gently massaged my leg, "Of course. But your promise wasn't fulfilled, in case you've forgotten.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Dust clouded my lungs as I stepped out onto the field. I was waiting for the biggest game of my life. My family was there, prepared to watch our team take home the state baseball championship. This would be the last game of my senior year.

"Hey stranger."

When I turned, I saw Bella standing on the edge of the infield, wearing my blue, home baseball jersey. The long fabric was knotted and rested against the lower part of her belly. My hat was askew, resting on the top of her head, "Hey you. What are you doing on the field? Shouldn't you be finding a seat in the stands?"

I gestured to the empty stadium, as my nerves got the best of me. Bella appeared to notice the tension on my face because she stepped closer to me, "What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous." My smile was weak and I could feel the tension settle into my shoulders. My girlfriend smiled softly, her chocolate brown eyes watching me.

"Why? It's just another game and you've played dozens." Bella's hand traveled up my chest, grazing across my neck, before settling itself in my hair. She gently massaged the side of my head, lowering her fingers to relieve the tension in the back of my neck.

"Maybe I just need to get my mind off the game."

I felt her hand make its way down my neck, rubbing my left shoulder. Her hand reached the small of my back and the small girl pulled me closer to her, "I think I can help you with that." Bella's tiny palm skimmed across the hem of my baseball pants, her finger fiddling with the button.

Bella hadn't made any advances toward me in the past; my girlfriend was generally sweet and reserved. My breath caught in my throat as she undid the button and tugged at the zipper. The sound seemed to echo throughout the stadium, "Edward…"

Her voice was seductive and as I stopped looking past her, I realized that Bella was kneeling before me. There was a quick jerk and the hem of my pants now rested above my black socks, "Is that any better, handsome?"

I stuttered out my reply, but Bella glanced up and smiled, "I wasn't talking to you, sweetheart." Her brown hair became a curtain around her face as she leaned forward and nuzzled my erection. It strained against my boxer-briefs, tenting the material. I sucked in a sharp breath as Bella reached up and grasped the elastic band, rolling the underwear down unveiling my hard-on, "I was talking to him."

"Bella." My hips rocked as she placed her heavy palms against the soft skin of my thighs, her face moving closer to my penis. I saw her pink tongue flicker out, gently skimming the top of the head, "Fuck!"

"Eager, Edward?"

I couldn't respond as my eyes rolled back and Bella blew against the sensitive skin, "Bella, please." Her lips wrapped around the edge of my erection, taking the swollen head into her mouth. Bella's hand reached around my body and rested below the curve of my butt, her fingers clenching me as I slid further into her mouth.

Her tongue skated across the underside of my prick and she raked her teeth along the skin. Bella opened her mouth and I watched as more of my erection slid past her pink lips. It was hard to keep from grasping at her head, so as I stood in the middle of the field clenching my fists.

I was close, but Bella pulled back. I groaned as my girlfriend pulled the underwear back over my swollen erection. Once the fabric was where it belonged, she smiled and got to her feet, "I'll finish later…but you have to win. Good luck, Edward."

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"That was so mean of you. I blame you for our loss." His voice was husky as my palm rested against his now unbuttoned pants. I smiled and noticed that my husband was starting to get excited, as he relived the memory.

"I could make it up to you now?"

He laughed quietly and rested his hand atop of mine, "As much as I'd love that, I suggest we save it for later. I wouldn't want to ruin your book." His eyes were dark with lust and I could tell it was taking every ounce of strength to stop him from taking me, book or not.

I gently traced the black border of the next picture with the tip of my fingernail. It was a picture of Edward's college car: a 69 Dodge Charger that he'd built it with his father. I'd gone to visit him and he'd been covered head to toe in grease. I shivered at the thought and Edward's lips moved close to my ear. His whisper ghosted across my ear, as he spoke quietly, "Now whose getting excited."

"That car was so sexy. And what we did in the back seat was even better."

--

The white towel spotted with grease rested against his firm ass, hanging from his back pocket. It was all I could see as he leaned in, to look at the engine of his car. I couldn't stop myself and my Edward's laughter reverberated against the hood of the car, as my wolf whistle cut across the garage.

When he turned toward me, I grimaced at the grease smeared across his face, until my eyes followed a trail down his chest. His abs glistened as the light shone on them, black goo smeared across his stomach. The gunk indented into his abs and had sidled down his stomach, stopping just above the button on his ripped jeans.

Edward stalked toward me, hands extended. The tips of his fingers were coated with grease and dark spots covered his palms. The shifty look on his face made me nervous, but when he spoke, I knew I had to escape, "I'll show you dirty, love."

I squealed and backed away from him, effectively pinning myself against the wall. His spicy smell entered my nostrils as he closed in, "Do not touch me! I mean it, Edward!"

He rested his hands above my head, palms flat against the bland, white drywall. I glanced up at my shirtless fiancé, trying to bite back a moan as his green eyes sparkled, "What if I do?"

"No sex. Ever again."

Despite my obvious effort to keep control, his intense gaze caused me to whimper. Edward tipped his chin down and stared defiantly into my face. I inhaled deeply, waiting for his hands to wipe grease across my face, but I was greeted instead by his soft, warm lips.

Edward's tongue ran across my lower lip as his face pressed closer to mine. His hands slid down to grip my thighs and he lifted me up, pressing me into the wall. My fiancé didn't waste any time. His right hand slipped between our bodies, to lift the hem of my shirt. The assault on my lips didn't lessen until he needed to peel the white t-shirt above my head.

I whimpered as his lips crashed back down onto mine. He kept his eyes open when we kissed and I clawed at his back when I caught a glimpse of his dark, green irises.

"What, Bella, tell me." His tone didn't leave any room for argument, so I obliged and spoke.

"Fuck me, now. Please, Edward."

He set me on the ground and stalked away, leaving me stranded and panting as I leaned against the Cullen's garage door. When he opened the door to his car, I gasped, "Come here."

My legs were shaky as I started toward him, shirtless in the normally chilly garage. It didn't feel cold as Edward's stare burned into me. He jerked his head, gesturing for me to crawl into the backseat, so I obeyed. The soft leather was cool against my back as I waited for him to come in after me.

The car door shut as I lay on my back, watching as he cleaned his hands off, taking his time while I whimpered, waiting to be filled. When the door clicked and he pulled it open, I noticed he'd left the jeans on the floor beneath him.

"Look at you, Isabella. Panting like a whore, biting your lip, waiting for your man to fill you. You need me, don't you?" I nodded but when his eyes flashed, I knew he wasn't satisfied with my response, "Answer the fuckin' question, Bella."

"Yes, I need you."

Sometimes these games could last for hours, but Edward didn't make me wait long. His hand reached between my thighs, spreading my legs. He inhaled deeply before roughly unsnapping the button of my pants.

Our lips crashed together as he yanked the fabric down my legs and our tongues tangled. My hands shot out and tugged the underwear from his body, as I wrapped my legs around his back. I was growing desperate and Edward could sense it. He reached between our bodies to guide himself in.

"Edward! Son, where are you? Your mother and I need help with the groceries."

**EPOV**

"Oh, God, I remember being so pissed that day and Carlisle couldn't figure out why." I was grinning, leaning back into the couch, as Bella rested in my lap her head on my chest.

"You weren't the only frustrated one. Remember when Alice guessed it?"

I closed my eyes and nodded, pressing a kiss to the crown of Bella's head, "She didn't guess. She got lucky because we forgot to pick up my underwear. How could we have forgotten?"

Bella shifted in my lap, her butt grinding against my pants. I groaned loudly but hurriedly bit my lip, not wanting to wake anyone in the house. My wife giggled and shifted herself again, making me growl, "If you don't stop, I'm going to fuck you, right here."

"Explain to me why that would be a bad thing?"

I trailed my lips down to the top of her ear, gently biting at the flesh, "Because, I want to save that for my birthday."

"You are extremely naughty, Mr. Cullen."

Bella leaned against my chest and pointed to the final picture. We both stood against the backside of our house, leaning against the deck railing. I kissed the side of Bella's head, "I definitely remember _that _day."

She smiled and turned to kiss me, "Of course. How could we forget?"

**

* * *

**

BPOV

We'd finally done it. Edward and I were married weeks before. The grin had been permanently plastered to my face once my name had gone from Swan to Cullen. But the sight before me was too much to handle.

He was shirtless, allowing me to admire my Adonis from behind the sliding glass door, leading out from our kitchen. Sweat coated his back and the sun's rays were tanning his normally light skin. The low khaki shorts hugged his hips, making me wish he'd turn around and give me a view of his slick muscles.

Edward was painting the newly built deck in our backyard. He and his brothers had built it and now it was Edward's job to stain it white. He'd complained that our dog would ruin it, his black paw prints staining the paint after a few minutes in the mud, but I'd been persistent.

"Edward, white would look perfect. Our house is light blue, for heaven's sake. Any other color would look awkward. Just trust me, please!"

It was our first fight as a married couple. My husband had been leaning against the railing, his arms crossed. Jasper and Emmett were snickering as they added the last nails to the floorboards, "Why does it need painting, anyway? Can't we just apply water repellant?"

"No, it needs painted. We aren't rednecks, Edward. Our house _will _look nice." My foot was tapping against the deck and Edward averted his eyes from mine. I let out an exasperated sigh and turned away, walking into the house. The sliding glass door slammed behind me and I could hear the guys murmuring after my exit.

My husband had left to get paint, leaving me alone in the house. But now he was back. I slid the glass open and stepped out onto the deck that was still partially unpainted, "Hey, it looks nice, doesn't it?"

He grunted a response and continued, not turning around to address me. The brush bristles stroked the bland looking wood as Edward added the first coat. I stepped closer and reached out, my hand resting on his shoulder, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You got what you wanted didn't you?"

I tried not to groan and my hand dropped from his sweat slickened shoulder, "Edward, please don't be angry…"

I paused and waited for him to respond. He dropped the paint brush into the tray and turned toward me, his eyes flashing. I gasped when he pushed me back toward the sliding glass doors, my feet dragging through some of the dribbled paint.

My back pressed against the side of the house and his lips immediately attached themselves to my neck. He nipped at my soft skin, marking my pale flesh, "Edward!"

"What? Not so demanding anymore, are you?"

His hands framed my body, holding me captive between him and the house. I wouldn't be able to get away, even if I wanted to. My eyes traveled down his body and once I spotted the obvious bulge beneath his paint stained khakis, I moaned.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mrs. Cullen?" He spun my body, pressing me against the railing of the deck, his eyes demanding a response. I could only nod, not trusting my voice, "What is it, Bella?"

When I tried to unbutton his shorts to shove them down his long legs, he scowled and grabbed my wrists, clutching them tightly.

"Don't fuckin' move. I'm in control, Bella, not you." When he released my hands, I let them fall to my sides, surrendering myself to him. His fingers tugged on the bottom of my shirt, "It's a good thing you're not wearing a shirt you like."

I didn't understand what he was getting at, until he ripped the middle of my shirt, sending buttons scattering across the deck, "Your nipples are hard, Bella. What has you so worked up?"

His right hand settled between the apex of my thighs and I rocked my hips, grinding against the palm. I needed to touch him so badly, but he wouldn't allow it. As I thrust against his hand, his lips trailed down the column of my neck, leaving wet love bites against my skin.

The wet paint from the deck was staining my back; I could feel the cool white liquid coating me but my husband didn't appear to care. His hands reached up and massaged my breast through the blue bra I was wearing.

"Fuck, Bella, you know what you wearing blue does for me. Makes my dick so hard… you like it hard, don't you. You love to tease your husband, just like earlier when you were being so fucking demanding."

I felt his hand slide beneath my skirt, soft palms touching my legs. My legs spread and his fingers crept up my thigh, searching for my leaking core.

"God, so wet, I should plunge my fingers in and fuck you, listen to your screams. You'd be so tight, even after all the times I've been inside you. How many times have I come inside you, Bella? I'd love to do it right now. Keep you pressed against the railing and slide my hard dick in."

He slipped the underwear down my thighs and dropped them onto the wooden floor of the deck. I wanted to pull his shorts off, and shove him into me but Edward still wouldn't let me move my hands.

"Bella! If you want something then fucking speak but do not move your hands, or I'll tie them to the railing."

"Edward! I need you, please!"

My eyes rolled back into my head as his fingers slipped in, stretching me for his erection. His harsh chuckle caused me to whimper and when as he fingered me with his right hand, the left undid the snap of his shorts.

I cried out as his slick boner poked out from the khakis and nudged against the outside of my soaked crotch. The tip of his penis slipped in between my folds, and he jerked his hips pushing the entire length inside.

"Oh!" He gripped the railing behind me, thrusting his hips as his dick slid in and out. My hands shot out and circled around his neck, pulling my husband's lips down to meet mine. His tongue pressed against mine as each thrust drew me closer to orgasm.

"Whoa! What are you two doing?" Edward growled in my ear and I swear he gnashed his teeth as my eyes rolled back. I recognized the voice but when Edward rocked his hips sharply, I cried out, my walls gripping his thick penis.

"Close your eyes, or leave Emmett, but I'm finishing this."

"Then you'd better tell Mom to close her eyes because here she comes!"

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Recalling the memories of past summers had excited me. Bella had already unbuttoned my pants but now as she spoke of the stories, her hand began to massage my penis. I was breathing harshly and Bella was grinning as she continued to rub me.

When her hand stopped its ministrations, I growled, but my wife smirked, "If we do this, you'd better be quiet. I don't want you waking the kids. Okay?"

My pants were shoved down my thighs and my erection pushed up against my underwear. As Bella watched, I gently lifted her up and slid away my white boxer-briefs. She licked her lips before standing to remove any clothing covering her delicious body.

It wasn't long before she climbed on top, sliding down onto my penis. Her hips rocked and she dipped her face to rest against my shoulder as I thrust up into her, my dick slipping across her wet lips, "Edward! Harder please, I won't last long!"

Her face was red and sweat was beginning to bead on her face, so I gripped her by the hips and lifted. My knees bent and placed her on the couch, never leaving her soaked hole. I felt the walls spasm around me, as I fucked her against the couch, the sounds of our sex echoing through the empty room.

"Now! Please!"

Bella's walls gripped me as she came, convulsing around my penis. I crashed my lips onto hers as I released inside of my wife, my hands holding my body above her, as not to crush her small frame. We caught our breath, mouths close together, Bella sighed when I spoke, "Maybe we should take a picture of this and put it in your little book."

My wife giggled and nodded, so I shifted onto my side, tucking her body against me. Bella reached up to grab and blanket to cover us, before drifting off to sleep next to me. We'd get a picture of our tenth summer together after she woke up. I kissed her sweaty temple and snuggled closer, smiling at the scrapbook lying on the floor, wondering if Bella had planned this. Regardless, I knew the book would bring plenty of memories, but the summer ones were my favorite for now.

_Each section built up to the final orgasm and sex at the end. I hope you guys understood everything and liked it. Anyway, REVIEW and be sure to check out tomorrow's chapter. I'm sure you'll enjoy it._

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

* * *

**Ok, we're finally back on track, and tomorrow's chapter is the second part of MsKathy's trilogy! :D**

**Em x**


	8. MsKathy: Part 2

**A/N: So much thanks again go to the British Bitches for allowing me to be a part of the Summer SmutVent! Thank you, ladies :) I also owe thanks to my beta, Siouxchef, and my gajillion friends who I run every last stupid question by (in alphabetical order, 'cause I'm a nerd like that): 4theluvofmary, adorablecullens, algonquinrt, carenl, Kassiah, manyafandom, siouxchef and tara sue me. Without these ladies to support me, I wouldn't be here.**

**Here is the second installment of Sweet/Smoresward. I hope you enjoy him as much as the first!**

* * *

_Bella radiated beauty as we walked to the luau, hand in hand. I was so fucking glad to finally have this woman by my side. As we approached, I noticed Blondie was holding Alice's hand and gave her a raised eyebrow._

"_Edward, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is my best friend ever, Edward. Who, from the looks of things, now has plenty to explain at dinner," she laughed._

Alice explained that Jasper was taking James' place at the luau. We all took a seat and there was a moment of awkward silence. Alice was looking back and forth between Bella and me expectantly, but I wasn't about to let her off the hook that easily.

"So, Jasper, where are you originally from?"

It was a lame opening line, but my brain wasn't exactly back to full functionality yet.

"I'm from Texas. I'm here for the summer, until I decide what I'm going to do with my life." He smiled at me and there was nothing disingenuous about it. Jasper seemed all sincerity and honesty and I liked him immediately.

Emmett kicked me under the table and I scowled at him.

"Ladies, would y'all like somethin' to sip on?" Jasper stood and gave everyone a megawatt smile, taking orders before walking to the bar with Alice.

"What the hell is your problem, Emmett?"

"Oh, now you wanna date him, too?"

"Christ. You know, Emmett, she deserves to find someone to make her happy, too. You have Rose and ..." I paused. Well, I had Bella now, right? "Just, fuck Emmett. Lay off. Let her be happy."

Bella's hand squeezed my knee and I turned to smile at her. Alice and Jasper came back to the table, each with three drinks. Jasper had what looked like Windex in short glasses and Alice had three tall glasses with white slushy stuff in them.

"Everyone is within walking distance to their rooms, so no one has any excuses today. We got Blue Hawaiis for the guys and Piña Coladas for the girls."

Alice took her seat, not in the chair she had been in before, but in Jasper's lap. A low growl came from Emmett's direction and I shot him a warning glare. I knew how unhappy Alice had been with James and didn't understand what harm could come from a light two week fling while she was here. Emmett was clearly overreacting.

Rose began to ask Jasper questions while we all waited for the food to be ready and the show to begin. The sun was just beginning to set behind the stage and the torches were all lit. At that moment, I desperately wanted to be alone with Bella.

"Rose, stop grilling Jasper. It's Edward's turn," she looked at me with a curious smirk.

"O-okay.. Jasper, uh, what did you study in college?" I did my best at coming up with questions that hadn't already been asked.

Everyone at the table, including Bella, began to laugh hysterically. _Was my question really that lame?_

"Oh, Edward," Alice began. "I didn't mean it was your turn to grill Jasper, sweetie. I meant that it's our turn to grill you," she winked.

Just then an employee came over and let us know that it was our table's turn to head up to the buffet line. Bella let everyone else walk up first, gently tugging my hand so that I would walk slower with her.

"Edward, this isn't the time or place I wanted to have this discussion, but we're obviously going to get backed into a corner here. I don't know how you feel, so I'll go first. This isn't just a fling for me. One of those cliche summer romances," she had stopped walking. "This is real. I think you feel it too, but this is what I know I've waited all these years for. Its been worth the wait, worth every second of the ache, and I hope you agree. I just..." Bella looked down at the ground.

I put one of my hands on either side of her face, tilting it back up to look at me. I could see the tears pooled in her eyes and needed to erase the doubt in her mind.

"Bella," I said softly. I wanted to get her attention and tune her back in to the frequency that was uniquely us. The channel on which we hummed in unison, where the sounds that were 'us' combined and broadcast as a symphony.

I leaned forward and ran my nose against hers; up and then back down. My mouth moved on its own, small, light kisses rained down on her lips and then across to her jaw and below her ear.

"Bella," I sighed her name, "I have never wanted anyone or anything more than I want you by my side. Forever."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and then up her back, bringing her as close to me as I could get her out here in public, under the watchful eyes of my friends. Her head tilted to rest on my shoulder and I felt her body relax in my arms, right where she belonged. My chin was on her shoulder and I saw Ali smiling at me and then quirk her head to the side.

"Love, we have to go get some food before our friends notice we're gone. I promise, I intend to show you later just how real this is."

Taking her hand in mine, I led her to the food line. We chose our dinner items and made our way back to the table. Alice was again back in Jasper's lap and they had already begun feeding each other. I was struck at the casual ease of what was already blooming between them. Only Alice could have that sort of intimacy with someone she had only just met, and have it make perfect sense.

Music had been playing through the whole luau, but began to pick up in volume toward the end of our meal. When it was time for the dancers to pick audience members, the girls volunteered. I watched as they walked onto the stage and joined the other guests. Bella winked at me and I noticed Alice giving Jasper a saucy look as well. Rose seemed preoccupied with distracting Emmett from clearly wanting to hurt Jasper.

As they learned to hula, hips swaying seductively side to side, all I could think about was getting Bella back in my bed again. It was going to be a very long, loud and sweaty night if I got my way. The sun had fully set by now, the stage lit with a few lights and the sparkling dance of the fireglow from the torches. Each of the girls radiated beauty and managed to make the three men at the table entirely speechless; not an easy feat. Even Emmett uncurled his fists and had a soft smile on his face.

When they were finished, they walked back giggling and chatting away with each other, exchanging sly glances and smiles. The girl sat in our laps sideways and I knew we were in trouble. Bella's arm wrapped around my neck as she leaned in to rest against my upper body and closed her eyes, letting out a contented sigh.

"Alice, remind me to send your parents flowers or something. I don't even care that reality will come crashing down on all of us once we go back home, this was the perfect gift." She swung her feet in the air as she spoke, flip flops askew on the grass beneath us.

I placed a soft kiss on her head and briefly wondered if she was going to fall asleep. We were only at the beginning of our vacation and I was sure we could all still use some 'catch up' rest.

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow, Ali?" Bella asked.

"I dunno yet," Alice yawned. Her hand left her mouth and snaked up behind Jasper's neck, bringing him down to her for a kiss. If this was her subtle way of easing Emmett into accepting them, she wasn't doing a very good job. Rose, on the other hand, was doing her best to distract poor Em. I was glad that Bella and I were sitting in the middle and could easily see the action on both sides.

Bella's body began to shake on top of mine and I realized she was watching Rose and laughing as she whispered something in Emmett's ear.

"Good night everyone," Emmett said as he stood, Rose in his arms.

Alice and Bella high-fived each other and laughed. Bella straddled my lap and leaned forward to rest her arms on the table. I was suddenly very uncomfortable with her position. My mind began to race with thoughts of bending her over the table and my body reacted immediately.

Jasper bent his head down to Alice's ear and they were softly talking back and forth. Bella brought her body back up and pressed her back against me before twisting sideways again. She leaned back slightly and I put my hand out to steady and hold her.

"Alice is going to Jasper's tonight."

The smile grew on her face as she spoke, her words thick with implications as she looked up at me with lusty eyes.

"Emmett would kill me if he knew I let her go," I sighed. I was torn now. I looked up at Alice, still wrapped in her love bubble with Jasper.

"Alice, before you go, because I know there's no way I can persuade you not to, can you please leave all of Jasper's information with me? I'd like to remain in one piece once Emmett finds out."

"Of course, Edward. Thank you."

I shifted my weight to get my iPhone out of my shorts and Bella giggled. I handed the phone to Jasper before wrapping my arms around Bella as she sat up and teased her a bit.

"Don't worry, baby, the next time you're on my lap there will be a lot less clothing in the way."

I nibbled her earlobe gently after I was finished speaking and felt her shiver. Alice handed my phone back to me and I pushed a few buttons, looking at Jasper's entry in my contact list. I wanted to map his address before letting them leave; I had no way of knowing if he was lying about where he lived, but I could at least check and make sure the address was a dwelling of some kind. I was surprised when the satellite image showed a little house-like structure.

"You have a house here?"

From the small interactions I had with my parents on the subject, I knew houses on Maui, even small and modest houses, were super expensive.

"No, I just rent the ohana on my parents' property. You can see that from your phone?"

We scooted our chairs closer and I showed Jasper the satellite image Google Maps had pulled up. I assumed that the giant house on the property was his parents and he confirmed as much when he looked at it. I had enough talking to Jasper, so I tapped Bella and we stood to go back to the room.

"Jasper, it was nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand. "If you hurt Alice, I'll come after you." I was only half joking.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not gonna fuck it up, now that I've found her."

He was genuinely beaming at her and it was really nice to see Alice so light and free again.

Alice and Bella hugged and then we were on the path back to our room. I was a little nervous; earlier we had been consumed by lust, nearly blinded by it, and unable to stop or slow down. Now, we were both relaxed and at ease with each other and I wanted to take my time and really explore her body.

As we rode in the elevator, Bella leaned against me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"That was fun," she smiled up at me. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I did."

Leaning down to kiss her softly, I pulled her into me as tightly as I could and pushed the complications that our relationship would bring to our lives to the back of my brain.

Once the elevator doors opened, we walked to the room hand in hand.

"Shit. I'll be right back. I'm going to go get some clothes and my toothbrush and such, so I can stay over here. Is that okay?"

Bella nodded and smiled at me, leaning up to kiss me.

I went as quickly as I could through the room, gathering the things I'd need. By the time I got back to the other suite, Bella was gone from the main living room area.

"Bella?"

"In here," she called from the bedroom.

As I rounded the corner and got my first look of her, I nearly dropped to my knees in thanks. She was laying back on the fluffy pillows, I could see tiny straps that led down to purple lace covering her breasts. I could see her nipples straining through the lace and my erection did the same in my pants. Under her breasts was some flowy fabric that had ruffles at the end of it and my eyes drew back up, noticing a bow between her cleavage.

I growled.

"Were you hoping to wear this for me, or someone else?"

She batted her eyelashes slightly, training her eyes down and then peering back up at me through lowered lids. I stalked toward her, peeling off layers of my clothing as I went. When I reached her, I was completely naked, aside from the glasses.

"You," she whispered. "It was always only you I wanted."

Sucking her lower lip into her mouth, she lowered her eyes down my body. Her gaze stopped at my erection, which I was not the least bit ashamed of in that moment. It was all for her anyway, why try to hide it?

Her body shifted on the bed and she reached out toward me. She was resting on her knees as her hand came into contact with me. I closed my eyes and let the sensations take over. Her fingertips traced over the surface and then curled around my length, gripping me before leaning her body down to swipe a lick across the tip. I sucked in a quick breath and opened my eyes just as she rested back on her heels and brought my dick between her breasts. She squeezed them together, the texture and sensation of the lace unlike anything I had felt before. Stroking her fingertips over her nipples, she moved slightly, rubbing the lace against my skin.

I had no time to really think about what she was doing before she tilted her head, released her breasts and took me in her mouth. One of her hands hooked around the back of my thigh, just beneath my ass, while the other went to the base of my cock, stroking up and down in time with her mouth around me. She let out a soft whimper as she took me all the way in her mouth, sucking harder as she moved her mouth back up and off me.

Darting her tongue out to lick, she made a pass down and then kissed her way up, teasing the very tip with swipes of her tongue, gentle sucks and kisses. I let out a sigh of contentment, having thought about this very moment for years. Her hand squeezed at the back of my thigh as she sucked me back into her mouth, my tip sliding past her slippery wet lips easily. She moaned and I could feel her tongue against me, reaching out to lick the underside of shaft as she sucked up and down in a steady rhythm, her mouth still followed by her hand.

Bella let go of my leg and found my hand. She laced her fingers through mine, never stopping the glorious blowjob she was giving me, and gave my hand a squeeze. She looked up at me with a curious expression and brought my hand to her head. Her eyes narrowed, and if I wasn't completely mistaken, she was making a silent request. _Only one way to find out. _I wove both hands through her hair and she groaned again, much louder this time.

"You are far more naughty than I thought, love."

I laughed lightly as I tugged on her hair and guided her head. She closed her eyes, focused on the task, and continued to bring me closer to my orgasm. Inching closer to my orgasm, I thought it was only fair I warn her of such.

"Fuck, do you have any idea how fucking hot it is watching you suck me? Knowing I'm about to come in your mouth? Fuck."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back slightly, hoping that the muscles in my legs would keep me upright for just a few moments longer. Feeling the beginnings of my orgasm, I gripped Bella's hair ever-so-slightly harder in my hands and she whimpered around me again.

"Are you ready baby?"

Not even bothering to open my eyes and look at her, I grunted lightly as the heat crept through my body. Every muscle held still, taut and tight in my body, as my orgasm swept over me. Bella continued to lick and suck as the last pulses of my orgasm washed over me. I flexed my hips toward her one last time and then pulled back, bringing myself out of her mouth.

Resting her hands on the top of her thighs, she looked at me with such love in her eyes. I had been with girls that were completely disgusted by giving head before, but she didn't seem to mind. I, however, knew better. I walked over to the mini bar and decided to just pay the outrageous price of the bottle of water, opening the cap for her on my way back to the bed. I had been the kind of guy that tasted his own spunk before, and I knew this was not exactly a taste you wanted lingering.

Bella took the water bottle from me with a small "thanks" and a smile. She sat back on the bed and drank from the bottle greedily. I began at her feet, touching and rubbing softly. I made my way to her calves and used more pressure against her skin, turning gentle again when I got to her thighs. As my hands slipped under her nightgown, I heard her breathing increase and become obviously labored.

Shifting my head so that I could look up at her, I saw that she had the water bottle hovering over the table, but her eyes were closed and she hadn't quite set it down yet. She had slid into a mostly laying position, hair going crazy around her head. I took one of my hands hand from her body and covered hers, pressing it to bring the bottle in contact with the table. She opened her eyes and laughed as she realized what I had done.

In my encounters with women, I had learned that one of the best things I had ever done was giving an orgasm before I moved on to penetrative sex. Something about bringing the blood lower and getting things going always resulted in a better (by which I mean louder), seemingly more heightened response.

As both of my hands moved under her soft nightgown again, we made eye contact and I smiled at her. I moved the material up to her hips and saw she wasn't wearing panties.

"Take this off, please?"

She lifted her hips for me, and then criss-crossed her arms to lift it off and throw it to the side in one swift motion. As she did this and then laid back down, her eyes never left mine.

I darted my tongue out to lick the juncture between her leg and her body and could faintly taste her body wash. My mind went to having Bella in the shower with me and my lower half twitched at the thought. Moving lower, I kissed her thigh and then behind her kneecap with slow, open-mouthed kisses.

Switching to her other leg, I repeated my trail back up to her hip. I ran a quick lick just above her pelvic bone and then gave her belly button a kiss, holding in a small laugh at our discussion of babies from the day before. _Someday._

As I made my way up her body, I stopped to lick, kiss and nibble the underside of her right breast, as my hand teased her left. Bella was squirming beneath me, her hips lifting and lowering in a slow tempo to seek friction against my body. Her fingers laced through my hair and as I kissed all around the swell of her breast, she was doing everything she could to move me to the middle. I smiled against her skin; it wasn't going to be quite that easy this time. I wanted to pay proper homage to the body I longed for all those years.

My lips moved over her nipple and I lowered them slowly, darting my tongue out first. Bella moaned as I licked and sucked her into my mouth, letting my teeth gently scrape the skin as it pulled back out. I kissed the hardening tip as I moved on to the other side and my hand dipped lower. I skimmed her outer lips, bringing the other nipple into my mouth. Dipping two fingers between her lips, I slid them slowly down to her opening and then back up to her clit.

"Edward."

It was a whisper from her lips, but it was perfect, and all mine. She was finally all mine.

Bringing my lips up further, I kissed and nipped at her collarbone and then her neck, making the trip faster than I had planned, but needing to be back against her mouth. Somehow, someway, breathing the same air she did made me feel comforted. I softly kissed her and began to stroke my fingers in lazy circles over her clit, feeling her need increase with each pass.

Moving my mouth down to just below her ear, I whispered to her. "Open your eyes, love." I pressed slightly harder on my fingers, just increasing the pressure a tiny bit. I moved my middle finger between her lips and ran it all the way down, pressing the tip into her, while the base of my palm rested against the rest of her. I moved my head again so that I could watch her as I slid my finger in. Her nipples rubbed against my chest with each breath she took.

The faster I moved my hand, the more flushed and frantic she became, moving her body in time with me. I wanted to stay in this moment forever, watching her body respond and react to what I was doing. Seeing her on the cusp of falling over into her orgasm made me hard all over again. Her head tilted back and a low moan rolled from her mouth. She was begging and swearing and I felt powerful, holding her in this space, this moment with me. The next time I brought my finger out, I dipped two back in, and did my best to help her over the ledge.

"You look so fucking hot right now, love. I've never in my life been as jealous of my fingers as I am right now. I want to see you come, baby. Can you do that for me?"

I was goading her; I needed her to come so I could bury myself in her again. It had been only a few hours, but it still felt like too long. Her back arched up and she let out a loud yelp as I felt her muscles around my fingers. I slowed my movement and she lowered back to the bed, panting and out of breath.

Bella lay motionless, aside from the heaving of her chest. I peppered kisses around her pink skin, waiting for her to come back to earth. When she tilted her head toward me and met my lips with hers, I drew my hand slowly up her body and over to her breast.

Raising her leg up and over my hip, she moved her hand between us and guided me into her. I lowered myself and was surrounded by her in one swift motion. We laid still together, joined as close as we could be, as we looked into each other's eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hi."

She laughed. Her laugh was always beautiful and welcome, but in this moment, I needed it even more. She hummed before speaking.

"Hey."

"You okay?" I asked.

"So much better than okay."

"Good," I lowered my voice and moved back to kissing her as I began to move my lower body.

I brought my hands to rest on either side of her head, giving myself extra leverage. Her other leg hooked over the other side of my body and she tilted her hips, allowing me to sink deeper into her. We moved together quietly this time; my typical need for a running commentary and vulgarity removed. It was just Bella and just Edward, together. No one was proving their machismo or prowess, we were simply loving each other the way we were always meant to.

Each movement we made together brought us each closer to where we wanted to be. The angle we were moving at was pleasurable for us both and soon, with each thrust inside of her, Bella was whimpering and moaning. I felt her begin to have her orgasm and let myself go as well. My lower body moved closer to her, needing to be in contact with her everywhere I could be at that moment.

As we slowly caught our breath, I stayed above her. I moved my hands to either side of her face and placed soft, reverent kisses all over. She closed her eyes and I kissed the lids, too, before moving on to her eyebrows.

Bella's hands were around my body as I shifted my weight off her. I tugged her to her side to curl up next to me and she traced shapes on my chest. She was wrapped in my arm, fingertips playing with her scalp. My heart was so big and so full of love in that moment, I couldn't keep the words from bubbling up, even if I had wanted to.

"I think I've been in love with you from the moment I met you," I sighed.

She looked up at me and I could see her eyes were wet, and then I felt her body shake slightly. She shifted her weight in my arm and gave me a soft kiss. "I've loved you for so long, I can't remember a time when I didn't."

We fell asleep in this position, on top of the blankets. I could hear the ocean as our lullaby and it was perfect.

When I woke up the next morning, I could hear my phone chirping. I got out of bed, put my glasses on and found it. Alice had texted me, slightly smug, to ask about the plans for the day. Emmett and Rose booked us all on a turtle diving boat trip, which Alice said she suspected was way more of a way for Emmett to babysit her than it was a sight seeing trip. I texted her back that we'd meet them downstairs in an hour and looked over at the bed, where my beautiful girlfriend was still asleep.

I was suddenly thankful I had agreed to an hour, and no less, as it meant I would have time to take her into the shower with me. The wicked grin was on my face even before I was back at the bed, crawling over her and ready to wake her up in the most pleasant of ways.

I kissed her ankle first, wanting to wake her up a bit. I was a stickler for things like this, not wanting her to wake up mid-thrust and suddenly regret her choices. I wanted her to be wide away, enjoying what I was doing to her body, and in complete agreement.

Picking up her leg, I kissed up her calf and nibbled the back of her knee. My tongue snaked out to lick lightly and I felt her shake beneath me, whether from laughter or something else I wasn't sure. I moved up further, softly kissing her thigh and then continuing my path. When I reached the apex of her thighs, I skimmed my lips softly over hers and made my way to the other side of her body. Bella moaned and arched her hips up with need, but I wasn't ready to give in just yet. Moving my mouth up further still, I slowly kissed across her body from one hip to the other.

Once I was certain she was awake and enjoying the moment, I set my glasses on the nightstand and moved lower again. I placed feather soft kisses at the top of her mound, then trailed them down one side of her glistening skin. I darted my tongue out to taste her, dipping just slightly between her lips. I skimmed my tongue from the bottom of her up to the top, ending with gently sucking her clit into my mouth.

Bella's hands went into my hair to hold me in place as she flexed her hips, bringing me closer. A soft, whispered "please" left her lips and I knew she wanted more. Letting her clit slip back out between my lips, I shifted my body weight and bent her knees on the bed. I placed her feet flat and wide apart, opening and exposing her to me. As I continued to lick and kiss her, I added in my own moans and words. I slipped two fingers into her and worked them back and forth.

I knew from our escapades the other night that she liked it when I talked dirty, so I spoke in a low voice to her as I continued.

"mmm, I want to wake up this way every day. Would you like that, love? If I woke you every morning with my mouth?" As I spoke, I continued to move my fingers inside of her, and stopped randomly to lick and suck, keeping her on the edge.

Bella remained silent.

"I can't hear you, baby. Nothing makes me harder than hearing you as you come."

Curling my fingers up, I found her g-spot and stroked it softly, testing the waters. As my fingers glided over the soft, spongy surface, she pressed into me harder and let out a cry. I hummed against her skin and pressed my fingers into her more. Her fingers tightened in my hair, bordering on painful.. but in a good way. I moaned again, that she was so into this was turning me on even more and I wasn't lying – hearing her, listening to her rise up to her peak and then fall off the edge was the hardest I had ever been in my life. This third time was no exception and I could only hope that we would never tire of giving each other this pleasure.

Just as my thoughts came back to her, Bella let out a soft string of expletives with my name smattered in every now and then. A few random other words slipped out with her pants and I could tell from the way she held my head that she was ready to come.

"Oh Edward," she sighed, a strained vocalization. "Oh God, baby. Don't stop, please. Don't stop."

She kept whispering, begging and pleading for me not to stop and I almost laughed at one point; _what in the fucking world made her think I'd stop now? _

As I felt her muscles begin to tighten, she let out a loud yelp and I was momentarily concerned I had hurt her. She pushed back against my hand as her orgasm took over and I concentrated slow circles with my tongue on her clit. When she began to relax and her body stopped moving, I slowly pulled my fingers from her.

Placing a few more kisses against her body, I sighed. I loved Bella. I loved everything about her: her smell, her taste, her laugh, her brain, and oh god, her fine body. I rested my forehead on her lower belly as I caught my breath. Her little fingers were still in my hair, only instead of pulling, they were now rubbing soothing circles on my scalp.

"Edward," she whispered. Her voice was laced with love as she spoke and it made me smile. Right until she tugged my hair.

"Hey!"

"You weren't complaining about it a minute ago."

"Vastly different circumstances," I said, moving my body up hers. _How could you miss someone you just spent the whole night next to?_ I wasn't sure, I just knew I had to be against her again.

"How so?"

We were face-to-face now and she kissed me hard. I groaned and pressed my lower half into her, needing her to know just how much I wanted her. I had never had a girl kiss me like that after I had just gone down on her and it only made my desire grow. I pulled back slightly to answer her.

"Well, you can tug my hair all you want while I'm..."

My eyes darted to the pillow behind her head.

"Licking my pussy?"

Her breath was hot and lingered at my ear after she was done speaking. My dick twitched against her leg and I closed my eyes in a strained attempt to not slide right in and fuck her hard at her words.

"What, you can talk dirty but I can't?"

An innocent smile crept across her face as I watched her speak.

"I've never had a girl do that. Most are too shy or self conscious. That is fucking hot."

Bella rolled her hips up into mine and giggled. As she began to speak, she kissed around my mouth and then over my jaw.

"Why don't you roll over baby, so I can give you a proper 'thank you'? I can feel just how hard and ready for me you are. Do you want me to fuck you?"

I rolled us both, which made Bella squeal. "Fuck yes."

"Can you feel how wet you made me, Edward? Not just with your tongue and mouth, but _you._ You make me this wet," she was practically whispering as she raised her hips up and then lowered down onto me.

_Christ._ I wasn't lying when I said no girl had ever talked dirty to me. I had to make an effort to hold back from blowing my load in the first thirty seconds after she began talking, and I almost begged her to stop. Almost.

She rose up until she was straddling my body, moving her hips in a circular motion above me. I reached out and began to touch her. Softly at first, my hands curled around her ribs and then moved up her torso to cup her breasts and tease her nipples. One of her hands went down to where we were joined and I felt her muscles grip my cock as she moaned. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes as I continued to pinch and pull, playing with her nipples as she rode me faster.

Flexing my hips up, I pushed into her as much as I could. I needed her to come. Needed to watch her, to see her body flush with her excitement.

"mmm, you feel so good, Edward."

Her voice was breathy and soft, and combined with the increase in her pace, left me thinking she was almost there. I brought my fingers together around each of her nipples, gently at first and then with a little more force. Bella cried out, and just as I had hoped, began to come. I let myself go and closed my eyes, allowing my body to relax and fall off into my own orgasm.

We moved together slowly, both of us coming down off the intoxicating high that was each other. Bella lowered her body to mine and rested against my shoulder. Her breathing slowed and I was momentarily worried that she was falling back asleep.

"Love?"

"mmm."

My laughter shook our bodies.

"You can't go back to sleep, sweetheart. I'm sorry. I promised Alice we'd go downstairs for breakfast."

Bella got out of bed, albeit begrudgingly. We took our time and showered together, washing each other carefully and with love. You could practically see the birds chirping and hearts floating around our heads as we walked to join the group.

Bella begged the rest of the group to stop at a coffee shop for some coffee and a light breakfast, so we did that on the way to the dock. We shared a vanilla latte and a muffin in the backseat. Alice was practically on Bella's lap due to how squished we were, but at least we made it in one car.

Emmett parked at the dock and then began to mutter something to himself before finally speaking up.

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

**A/N2: The third (and final) installment in this story will be posted on June 21. I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

* * *

**Ok, this is late again, but in my defence, I've been ill, and Lucy's still at school, so... Today's other author is Ameythst Jackson!**


	9. AmethystJackson

**Title:** I Carry Your Heart with Me

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU, pre-Twilight. Bella volunteers to give Renee some alone time with her new boyfriend and spend the summer in Forks. She doesn't count on meeting Edward, the sexy and soulful musician.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the Twilight saga, especially not Edward. I mean, if I did own Edward, I probably wouldn't share him with the rest of you. ;-D

X

Why had I volunteered to spend my summer in Washington? Oh, right, because my mom and her new boyfriend needed some privacy – re: I didn't want to walk in on them doing the deed. Yick.

I wondered if the safety of my delicate retinas was worth the two months of searing boredom that was Forks. I would have to find something to pass the time.

I loved Charlie, but as much as we were similar, we were also completely different. Charlie and I were both quiet, loners. He needed little more in life than a cold beer and a fishing pole. Unfortunately, for all that I loved to be left alone with a good book, I didn't so much share in any of Charlie's hobbies. ESPN bored me to tears, and I lacked a love of the outdoors. That was probably why I'd always preferred staying with Renee. She drove me insane, sure, but she did keep me busy and entertained.

As we pulled up to the old house in the police cruiser, I noticed an old truck parked in the driveway.

"Whose is that?" I asked, wondering if Charlie was expecting anyone. Man, I hoped he wasn't throwing me some welcome-home-surprise-party sort of thing. That didn't seem like Charlie's style, though…more like something Renee would do.

"I – uh – I borrowed it off Billy Black. His son, Jacob, fixed her up, but neither one of them has any use for it, so I thought maybe you could use it while you're here."

"Thanks," I said, touched by his thoughtfulness. It would be nice to be able to get around without Charlie's assistance.

Rather than sit around in the house all day while Charlie watched baseball, I went to the sparse "downtown" area. I explored a little before I visited the grocery store, but there wasn't much to see. I thought I might have hit the jackpot when I saw the stacks of flyers in the town diner, but most of them ended up being for things like PTA meetings and the Boy Scouts. I did, however, find one gem advertising a performance in some bar in Port Angeles this Saturday. Some local named Edward Cullen. I resolved to go, just for something to do. He might turn out to be awful, but maybe I could find a good bookstore in Port Angeles while I was there. Books could fill a decent amount of time. That would be good.

I hit the grocery store and bought enough to cook with for a good two weeks. An initial survey of the kitchen at Charlie's wasn't promising.

The rest of the week passed much in the same boring fashion. While Charlie worked, I cleaned the house from top to bottom, watching hours of pointless television, and prepared dinners. I was so, so bored.

I was a little too excited when Saturday came, so much so that I decided to spend the entire day in Port Angeles, half of which I spent in a used bookstore, scouring all the titles. I bought enough reading material to last the month, at least.

I spent a few hours in the Starbucks reading and people-watching in the afternoon. I grabbed a sandwich for dinner and sat in a park eating – some of it went to the pigeons. Finally, it was nearly time for the show. I stood in a rather short line outside the bar before I paid my entrance fee and got my hand marked with a big X to signal my lack of legal drinking age. Not that I would have wanted to drink anyway. I found an out-of-the-way corner to watch from. I had a decent view of the stage.

Twenty minutes after this Edward Cullen was scheduled to start, he stepped on stage, and I was knocked breathless. He was…gorgeous. Truly beautiful. Even from here, I could tell his eyes would be gorgeous up close…his face was a perfect construction – strong, masculine jaw offset by soft, plump lips; a long, slightly crooked nose; heavy brows that gave him a brooding look…his hair was an unruly mop of bronze and copper, standing up as though he'd been nervously running a hand through it all night, as he did now.

And his body, too, was perfect, by my estimation. Tall and lean, his black t-shirt hugged his chest and lifted as he raised the strap of his guitar over his head, revealing a shiver of skin above his low-hanging jeans, a sliver of skin stretched over perfect hips, the most excellent specimen of the male pelvis I had ever seen. And then his large, long-fingered, elegant hands wrapped around the guitar. His forearms flexed as he began to play.

And my heart stopped at the sound of his voice. It was deep and husky, caressing the melody like a lover. I couldn't even process the words he sang, only the amazing tone of his voice as his fingers strummed the guitar.

I watched him perform, riveted. He played with such emotion, infusing every note with meaning. As a musician, he was versatile, playing several songs on the guitar before moving to a piano to the side of the stage. He moved through an up-tempo song, playing with all his body, before slowing down for a heart-wrenching number, and then sliding into a piece so sensual that I was clenching my legs together on the stool where I sat.

He finished his show with two more songs on guitar. I was fascinated by the movement of his lips as he sang, the way they shaped around the words and lightly brushed the mike from time to time. God, his voice…the deep timbre raised goose bumps on my skin.

He finished to a round of applause from the audience and flashed a beautiful smile, showing off dimples that were somehow sexy rather than cute and teeth white enough to put Ben Affleck to shame.

He slipped backstage, and the crowd dispersed, mostly heading to the bar, some beginning to dance to the music coming from overhead.

I loitered for some reason, even though there was nothing left for me here. What was I thinking, that he would miraculously appear again? His show was over. He had no reason to stay, either, except maybe to hook up with one of the pack of blonde vultures that had been flaunting their cleavage by the stage.

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice said from behind me.

I jumped and turned around to see a young blonde boy, probably my age. He was holding a beer, even though he was clearly to young to drink, and he had the same black X on his right hand that I did.

"I'm Mike Newton," he went on, not waiting for the thoughts he'd asked for. "Did you come to watch Edward?"

"You know him?" I asked, latching onto that statement and conveniently forgetting to give him my name.

"Yeah, we go to school together. Or we did. He just graduated."

"Really?" I was genuinely surprised. Edward had handled himself onstage like someone much older, someone mature beyond his years. I couldn't imagine him being just a couple years older than me.

"Yeah, good old Forks High," Mike rambled on. "His dad is a surgeon at the hospital. Everyone thought Edward would be off to med school, too, since he was so smart, but he's not going to college at all. Trying to make it as a musician instead." Mike shook his head as if that was the craziest thing he'd ever heard.

"I think he could make it." Hell, I'd give anything for a recording of that voice to listen to all the time…

"Hmm, well, he's – oh, hey, there he is," Mike said, sounding less than pleased. I looked over my shoulder and saw him coming right toward us. My heart pounded erratically in my chest.

"Hey, Mike." His voice was mesmerizing. He looked to me with a friendly smile. "Who's your friend?"

I waited dumbly for Mike to introduce me until I realized he had no idea who I was. "Bella Swan," I said, sticking out my hand stupidly.

He took it with a raised eyebrow. "Chief Swan's long lost daughter? I heard you were coming for the summer. I'm Edward Cullen."

I blushed. Damned small-town gossip. "Uh, yeah. Charlie's my dad."

"Something chase you out of Phoenix? It is Phoenix, right?" he asked, smirking a little. I resisted the need to swoon.

"Yes, Phoenix, but what makes you say that?" I asked him. I was vaguely aware of Mike fidgeting impatiently in my periphery, but all my attention was on Edward.

"Well, you haven't been up in years, according to the grapevine. I figured nothing had changed to suddenly make Forks a vacation hotspot."

"Touché," I had to agree. "Yeah…my mom started dated this guy, and it's getting pretty serious."

Edward's face turned thoughtful. "You don't like him?"

"Oh, no," I hasted to correct him. "No, he's fine. I just don't need to walk in on my mom making out, you know?"

Edward laughed. "So what brings you to Port Angeles tonight?"

I blushed again. "I saw your fliers, actually, and I needed something to do anyway, so I thought I'd check you out." I turned redder as I realized what I'd said. "Your music, I mean. Check out your music."

He chuckled again. God, this Apollo-come-to-life was standing here talking to me, and I was making an ass out of myself. With a witness, too.

"Well, what did you think, Bella?" he asked, smiling slightly and boring his intense eyes into mine. I could see now they were forest green.

"About what?" I asked dazedly. What had we been talking about?

"About the music. You know, that you were checking out," he teased.

"Oh, right. It was great. I mean, you were great – the way you _play_," I was gushing, and I didn't care. "I've never seen someone with so much intensity before."

It was hard to tell in the dim lighting, but I was pretty sure _he_ was blushing now. "Thanks, Bella. No one has ever said anything remotely like that to me before."

"I find that hard to believe," I scoffed. "You're amazing."

"Not many people seem to think so," he shrugged. "Can I buy you something to drink? I mean, it'll have to be a coke, since everyone here knows I'm still seventeen."

"You're only seventeen?" I gaped. He really did not act or look his age, at all.

"Eighteen this month, but yeah. What about you?"

"Seventeen in September," I replied. He smiled again.

"So how about that Coke?" he suggested again.

"Yeah, sure." Anything to keep talking to this god among mortals.

"Wait here," he instructed. Only when he was out of my sight did I realize Mike had left to chat up another girl. At least he wasn't too disappointed by my indifference to him.

Edward returned with two glasses and handed one to me.

"Thanks," I said, taking a careful sip through the straw. The last thing I needed now was Coke all down my front.

"So what do you typically like to listen to, Bella?"

I had always gotten funny looks when I answered this question, due to my less than conventional taste, but I didn't think I had to worry about that with a musical genius. I was more worried he would think I was a tasteless idiot. "Anything but rap, really, although I don't care for much pop music. I listen to a lot of classical…I tend to prefer artists who have a strong creative perspective."

He smiled broadly. "It's like you're inside my head. Who's your favorite composer?"

"Hard to say…I suppose I like the Romantics. More expressive. Maybe Fauré?"

"Mmm, good choice. I like to take it a step further myself. Have you listened to many Modernists? Very innovative."

We talked and talked for hours about music, then books and movies, all our influences, until the bartender announced last call and Edward offered to walk me to my car.

"It's a pretty tame town, but there are a lot of inebriated men here tonight."

"Okay, thanks." I let him lead me outside into the cool night air, happy for any excuse to extend out time together.

"Thanks for coming tonight, by the way," he told me. "Not a lot of people want to take a chance on someone they've never heard of."

"Well, they should," I said. On Edward, at least, because he was absolutely amazing. "Oh, this is mine."

Edward looked at the rusty truck and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well, it's borrowed," I admitted, "for the summer."

"Nice," he chuckled as I unlocked my door. Once open, he gave me his hand to help me in, which was nice, because I could see myself falling flat on my face in front of him, and that would be…utterly mortifying.

Once I was safely seated, he hesitated. I didn't have time to prepare myself before he swooped in and pressed his lips gently to mine. He was slow to pull away, giving me all the more time to feel the electric shocks pulsing through me at the touch of his mouth. I'd only been kissed once before – someone had dared the resident glue-eater to kiss me at the seventh grade dance; I'd never imagined he would have the stones to actually do it – but I instinctively knew that _this_ was how it was supposed to feel.

He pulled back. I wanted to hold him to me, but I couldn't make my arms move.

"I hope we'll see each other again soon," he said softly, drinking me in with his too-intense eyes.

I swallowed and forced a nod. "Me too."

X

I was still daydreaming about Edward over lunch on Monday when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I knew the voice instantly, of course. I couldn't get it out of my head.

"How did you get my number?" I asked without thinking.

"Well, your father is listed in the phonebook…I'm sorry, I should have asked if it was okay if I called…"

"No, no, it's okay. I was just surprised to hear from you."

"You think I kiss a lot of girls I never plan on speaking to ever again?" He was teasing. Turnabout was fair play.

"My mother did warn me about musicians," I joked. "You're probably up to all kinds of sordid activities behind closed doors. Sex, drugs, and rock and roll and all that."

He laughed. "Yeah, in bed by midnight and spending my Sunday mowing the lawn. I'm a real rebel without a cause."

"Mowing the lawn?"

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, my father's had me doing it for years. Something about responsibility and a work ethic."

"And how is that working out for you?"

"I became a musician, remember?"

I laughed. "So, um…not that I mind, but why were you calling?"

"Well…" he began with a deep breath, "I wanted to ask you out on a date, but my dilemma is that I would very much like to see you right now. Would you like to…hang out…or something?"

He wanted to see me. And he was fumbling around about it like he was _nervous_. This was surreal.

"I'd really like that," I told him.

"Great." It sounded like he was smiling. "Would you like to come to my house?"

"Okay, sure." It probably wasn't wise to go to the home of someone I hardly knew, but I couldn't _not_ trust Edward. Besides, if he had less than noble intentions, I wasn't sure I would be arguing with him. "Where do you live?"

"Why don't I come and pick you up? Our house is in the middle of nowhere; it's hard to find."

"Okay," I agreed again.

"I'll be there in a few minutes then."

"Wait, don't you need to know where I live?"

Edward chuckled. "Phonebook, remember?"

After I hung up with Edward, I raced upstairs to change out of the ratty sweats I'd put on this morning. I scoured my sparse vacation wardrobe, wishing suddenly that I was more of a girl. I'd never given a whole lot of thought to my appearance; there was never anyone to impress.

Edward turned up approximately six minutes after he called. In that time, I had settled on denim shorts and a halfway decent violet top. I had also left a note for Charlie saying I was out with a "new friend." He didn't need to know the gender of said friend.

"Hi," he greeted me with a grin.

"Hi." My voice was irritatingly breathy.

"You ready to go?"

"Oh, right." I had forgotten what we were doing again. "Yeah, let's go." I locked the door behind me and followed him to a silver Volvo parked in the driveway.

He opened the passenger door for me. I'd never seen a man do that before, except in old movies. "Hop in."

The drive to his house took longer than it had taken for him to get to mine. I could only surmise that he had been speeding. Was he that eager to see me?

His house _was_ in the middle of nowhere. I pretended to survey the scenic surroundings, but out of the corner of my eye, I surveyed him. He was dressed casually – sandals on his feet, frayed jeans, a blue plaid shirt hanging open over a white t-shirt, and sunglasses to guard against today's rare burst of sunshine.

It was like someone had pulled everything I wanted – and everything I never knew I wanted – in a man and combined it to make Edward. I'd never seen anyone look so good with so little effort. Hell, Brad Pitt would never work again if Hollywood discovered this creature.

"Here we are." The drive suddenly emerged from the trees to reveal a magnificent house, the kind of place that would put Martha Stewart to shame. Of course, the perfect man would live in a perfect house.

"Wow."

Edward smiled fondly. "My mother spends hours and hours poring over books on architecture and design. My father let her do whatever she wanted with the house; he didn't realize he had unleashed a monster."

"Are you the only child?" I wondered out loud. It was a huge house for only three people.

"No, I have a brother and a sister. Emmett is two years older – he's having so much fun at college that he didn't come home for the summer. Alice is two years younger – yeah, we're perfectly spaced. I don't know if she'll be around at all. She spends all her time with her boyfriend, Jasper, who just got home from his first year at college."

Edward was leading me up the front steps by this point. He held open the door and gestured me in. Walking into the living room was like walking into a Better Homes and Gardens spread. Everything was perfectly chosen and perfectly placed, coordinating in harmony without exactly matching. My eyes fell on a beautiful grand piano by the window.

"No wonder you play so well, with this to practice on," I commented with a wave in the piano's direction. Edward grinned.

"Yeah, I started taking lessons as soon as I was old enough to stay upright on the bench, it feels like. I was the only one it worked on. Emmett and Alice couldn't sit still that long."

I smiled and drifted over to run my fingers over the keys. "I always wish I had learned. …Will you play me something?"

"Sure. What are you in the mood for?" He sat at the bench and tugged me down beside him.

"Anything."

He thought for a moment and began a soft, classical piece that would flow in gentle waves and suddenly swell with longing. It was as though he pulled the notes straight from my heart; it was so perfectly in tune with my feelings in that moment.

"How was that?" he asked after the last note died away.

"Perfect. Exactly the right thing to play. Why did you choose it?"

He smiled wistfully. "It suited my mood."

My heart leapt and stuck in my throat.

"Would you like to go up to my room?" he asked cautiously. "It's okay if you don't feel comfortable with that. It's just that my CD collection is up there, and –"

"It's okay, Edward," I interrupted, touched by his sudden shyness. "I'm thoroughly convinced by now that you're a delinquent musician who has never properly taken advantage of a girl in his life."

He gave a surprised laugh. "Come on, then. Let me show you my den of no sin."

He took my hand and led me up two flights of stairs, up to the third floor. His room was at the very end of the hallway.

The interior was unexpected. It was decorated in shades of gold and black. Gold carpet, curtains, and bedspread were offset by the black sofa, wrought-iron bed frame, and shelves. Shelves which were completely filled with CDs. Next to the shelves sat an elaborate sound-system. His guitar case sat propped against a black dresser.

I turned my eyes back to the shelves. "Man, when you said 'CD collection' I was picturing your average, everyday CD tower."

He laughed and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Yeah…music is my obsession."

"So I see. That's all right, my book collection is nearly as bad." I browsed the cases, seeing a few familiar names.

"Anything you'd like to listen to?"

"Surprise me," I suggested.

"Hmm." He had a contemplative, almost determined look on his face as he selected a CD as though it were a life-or-death decision. It was…cute. I was beginning to understand how he saw the world – in shades of sound, melodies and harmonies. Any selection of music, for him, would have to be carefully chosen to be in perfect accord with his surroundings and his moods.

"I like this," I commented as the music came on. He sprawled out on one end of his couch, his long legs spread.

"I thought you might."

I curled up on the other end of the couch, keeping a safe distance, lest I suddenly start tearing his clothes off. It was a real danger.

"So tell me more about you, Bella," he said suddenly. "All I know is that you live in Phoenix with your mother and have good taste in music."

I shrugged. "Not much to tell, really. I'm not exactly a social butterfly. It's mostly just school and home…but taking care of my mom is like a full-time job sometimes."

"Really?" he snorted. "How so?"

"She's a kid at heart," I explained. "Always onto the next thing, wants to do everything but can't commit to anything. She can't cook to save her life."

Edward looked thoughtfully at me. "So who takes care of you?"

"I do," I answered uncomfortably.

"Hmm. You're not like anyone I've ever met, Bella." That seemed to perplex him so much that I had to laugh.

"Likewise, Edward."

He continued that intense, probing stare as he began to lean forward, breaching the space between us on the couch. As though tugged by some magnetic pull, I leaned in, too. His large, warm hand, calloused from guitar strings, came up to cup my cheek. I swallowed, a little frightened by how much I wanted him to kiss me again.

"Bella…I've never wanted someone so much in my life," he whispered, a breath away. I smelled coffee and chocolate. His face was so much more mesmerizing up close.

"Neither have I," I whispered back in a daze. Had I really been alive before this moment? Was this really happening to me, Bella Swan?

He shifted just slightly and our lips touched. Electric. He stole the breath from my lungs, but it didn't matter; Edward Cullen was officially replacing oxygen as my life force. His tongue brushed my bottom lip, and I decided he could replace food and water, too.

Edward groaned softly. It was such an erotic sound that my body responded without my consent. My hands wound through his thick, soft hair, and my breasts arched into his solid chest. His lips moved sensually against mine, and suddenly I was falling back with his arms tight around me. His hips landed between my legs, and I gasped at the impact on my charged sex.

He let out a gasp of his own, and he abruptly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to get so carried away," he apologized, carefully holding his weight off me.

"Don't be sorry," I said breathlessly. "I'm not."

X

My summer suddenly went from self-imposed exile to paradise on earth. Every moment Edward had free, I spent with him. I'd been stricken initially by his beauty and his talent, but he was so much more. He had no idea how gifted he really was…not just modest, but even self-deprecating at times. He was a devoted brother, adored his mother, and worried about disappointing his father. He was also incredibly intelligent with a sharp, witty sense of humor.

For some odd reason, he wanted me, and I, of course, was completely besotted.

I spent time with his family, too – mostly his sister, but I was also invited to family dinners and game nights. His parents welcomed me graciously. They were a picture-perfect family, the kind I'd always wished I had growing up.

Alice was excited to have a female friend around. I heard all about her boyfriend, Jasper, whom she was head over heels in love with. She was dying to graduate and join him at the University of Washington, even though her parents had in mind more prestigious universities for her. She wanted to become an architect – a trait clearly inherited from her mother – and was already sketching designs and drawing up blueprints.

Edward was developing quite a following for his music – and for him, personally – and through word-of-mouth, he ended up playing somewhere every week. I went to every gig, beaming with pride from the sidelines, my heart swelling because I _knew_ him and how much he deserved every round of applause.

Generally, I would travel with Edward to each performance, unless Alice was coming. Then I would ride up with her and back with Edward – the better for making out in the back of his car before he took me home.

It seemed like with every day that passed, the heat between us grew, mirroring the sticky humidity of Washington summers. I had never been interested in sex – no one ever incited that kind of interest in me, and I wasn't about to jump into anything for curiosity's sake. With Edward, though, I was both interested and curious. Very curious. Curious to see his lean-muscled body uninterrupted by clothing, curious to feel his skin against mine, curious to hear him moan in pleasure. My nerves crackled with the desire like the heat waves settling over the asphalt. I was so aware of my own body these days – because all of it responded to him. My chest tightened and wetness seeped between my legs. It was all new and scary and…fantastic.

Edward, for his part, was mostly a gentleman – with the occasional welcome slip – and he did his utmost to keep me entertained in all kinds of creative ways – swimming in a cool, clear creek; playing like two children in the town's only park; driving out to the beach to make s'mores over a blue-green fire…I had never had so much fun or felt so carefree in all my life.

I never wanted it to end. And though I knew it had to, I avoided the thought, preferring to soak up as much of Edward as I could before I had to say goodbye.

My favorite moments were sitting with him while he composed. Sometimes, he would get completely lost in the music, and I had the pleasure of watching him freely, his face unguarded. And then there were the times he would get stuck and adorably frustrated and flustered. Those times were especially nice, when he would set aside the guitar and pounce on me instead.

June bled into July, and July melted into August. A slow panic built in my chest with each day that took me closer to September, to Phoenix, to a life I wasn't sure I belonged in anymore. Being with Edward had changed me irreversibly…I was lighter, braver…happier. How could I go back to a school where I was isolated and friendless, to picking up Renee's dry-cleaning and sitting home alone while she was out with Phil? When had my old life become so empty?

No, that wasn't right. Life in Phoenix had been full enough for the old Bella, but Edward had expanded all the boundaries, stretched the limits of what was possible for me. There was no way to shrink them back. The new Bella didn't quite fit into the place the old Bella had left.

Edward reacted to my looming departure with an odd sort of urgent cheeriness. He was as much in denial as I was. In his kisses, though, I felt the desperation. And his music grew increasingly more morose.

In the last days, I spent every moment with Edward from morning until my curfew. It wasn't enough. And I knew there was one thing I had to do before I left.

"Edward?" My mouth was dry already.

"Hmm?" We were stretched out on his couch, with me tucked between his legs and held securely against his chest, nearly wrapped in him. It sounded like he was dozing off.

"Do you think…would it be possible…for us to spend a night alone together before I…go back?"

He hesitated before answering. I didn't dare turn to see his face. "My parents and Alice are going to visit friends over Labor Day weekend. I was going to stay here anyway, to be with you. You could stay over. If that's what you want."

"Is it…not what you want?" I asked fearfully. Could I stand that kind of rejection? From him?

"No, Bella, I want it…badly. But only if you're completely certain. It would kill me…if you were to have any regrets."

"No," I craned my head to see his face, which was torn between worry and tentative desire. My heart thumped excitedly. "The only thing I would regret is missing out on a single moment with you."

"Bella," he sighed longingly. "I'm going to miss you."

I burrowed deeper into his arms and tried to control my tears.

X

August 31st. My flight to Phoenix left at 1:15 on September 2nd. This was the end, and I had to make the most of it.

Charlie didn't know the Cullens would be out of town, so I got away with claiming Alice wanted a sleepover before I went home. If he knew the real story, he would probably have Edward arrested, with or without a warrant.

I was a mess of tingling nerves when I pulled up to the Cullen house. Edward waited for me on the porch. He had dressed a little nicer for tonight - nice in comparison to his usual wardrobe. His dark jeans were completely hole-free, and he wore a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The sandals he loved so much were still on his feet, though. He couldn't stand having his feet confined when the weather was warm. I had followed the same instinct, putting on the only skirt I'd brought with me and my only set of matching underwear.

"Hi," I managed as he took my overnight bag from me. He smiled and pulled me into him, holding me tightly until I was calm again. His musky scent soothed me to the bone.

"I, um…I made dinner. Have you eaten?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Couldn't sit still long enough."

He chuckled and led me inside, to the kitchen. "Dinner" as it turned out was actually breakfast – scrambled eggs, bacon, and fluffy pancakes.

"It's the only thing I can cook," he said bashfully. He was adorable.

"It's perfect."

We had a picnic on the living room floor where he'd set out pillows and blankets and candles for ambience. He didn't need to do anything of the sort, but it was like Edward to make an effort, and I loved that about him.

Edward cleaned the dishes rapidly after we finished eating. He forbade me to help, but I sat and watched. I didn't want to be away from him for a moment tonight.

When he was done, he was nervous again. "Do you want to go upstairs now?"

"Yes," I nodded. I wanted to shed all the pretenses and just _be_ with him. Nothing else mattered anymore.

Edward took my hand and guided me up to his room. I was very aware of his body next to mine, of the rhythm of his breathing, of the pulse in his hand. I wanted to crawl inside him and live there the rest of my life with the solid beat of his heart.

He pushed open his bedroom door for me. He had lit this room with candles, too.

"Where did you find all of them?" I wondered. No man had that many candles of his own.

He laughed sheepishly. "Mom went through an aromatherapy phase. It didn't last very long because it gave Dad headaches."

I chuckled at the thought. "They do smell nice."

Edward smiled shyly. "I chose the ones whose scent reminded me of you."

I turned in to him with a sigh, finding his strong arms waiting for me. "You know this has been the best summer of my life, right? The best time period. I've never been this happy before. And it's because of you."

I felt his face against my hair and he breathed deeply. "Oh, Bella. You don't even know the half of it."

I turned my face upward and found the hard edge of his jaw with my lips. He sighed and lowered his head to mine, brushing my mouth with the lightest of kisses. But that wasn't enough for me. My arms wound around his neck and pulled our bodies closer, and I pressed my lips more firmly into his.

The heat flared up between us. My hands clutched at his shirt as our tongues tangled. His warm hands teased the skin at my waist. My body went up in flames.

"You sure you want this?" he asked, even as his teeth tugged on my earlobe.

"I want you," I gasped. "Please."

"I'm yours," he murmured against my neck, "Completely."

I pulled away just enough to reach the buttons of his shirt. My fingers shook, but not with fear, as his eyes carefully watched my every move.

I opened his shirt to expose his smooth chest. My hands trailed from his pecs to his well-defined abs, down to the V that disappeared into his jeans. He sucked in a breath. I hesitated.

"Have you…ever done this before?" I had to ask. It wouldn't change my mind either way, but I needed to know.

He shook his head. "No, I haven't."

It was a relief. "Me either."

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

I smiled. "Only in the good way. You?"

"Definitely in the good way."

My hands returned to his chest and his went to the hem of my shirt. He tugged it over my head. I felt incredibly exposed in my one nice bra, a lacy blue thing my mother had produced one day, with panties to match.

"Very pretty," he smiled as he shrugged out of his open shirt. Then his arms were back around me, and he kissed my shoulder. "Very, very pretty." His lips trailed down to brush over the swells of my breasts, and I felt his hand on my back, just over the clasp of my bra.

"May I?" he asked, looking up at me through his eyelashes. I nodded shakily.

Edward popped the clasp, and I allowed the scrap of lace and satin to slide from my arms and flutter to the ground. Edward froze, eyeing me longingly. My breath caught in my chest.

"I knew you'd be more beautiful than I'd imagined," he sighed.

My heart fluttered. "You imagined?"

His hands were warm on my stomach, sliding upward. "I couldn't help myself," he told me with a small smile. Then his palms enveloped my breasts. I gasped at the feel of his skin sliding over my nipples.

"So soft," he marveled. His head dipped again, and he replaced his left hand with his mouth. He sucked softly, and electric shocks spread warmth through my body. My fingers clutched in his hair. His tongue teased me until I could hardly bear it before he switched his mouth and hand. The warmth doubled as he worked on my other breast.

I had never realized just how sensitive my breasts were until this moment…but as fantastic as it was, I wanted more. I wanted to feel all of Edward against all of me. I wanted to explore his body. I wanted to memorize him to remember forever.

"Edward," I urged, tugging lightly on his hair. He looked up in question, and I tugged again.

He pulled back with a smirk. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"No…but it's my turn," I insisted.

Edward laughed. "Well, in that case…"

I reached down for the button on his jeans and popped it free. The sound was oddly loud in the quiet room, mingling with Edward's heavy breathing. The zipper was even louder. Already loose, the jeans fell down around his ankles. He kicked them off, along with his sandals, while my eyes fastened on his very visible erection, pushing against his black cotton boxers.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I think…I mean…can we go to the bed now?"

"Of course." He looked relieved. Had he thought I would want to stop?

Edward sat gingerly on the bed, and I toed off my shoes and slinked out of my skirt before I joined him. He urged me to the center of the bed, where he held his body over me. My hands roamed his back as I kissed his broad shoulders, his long neck, his smooth chest, his navel…

"Bella," he groaned. It was getting too hard to reach. I gently pushed him.

"Turn over."

He fell to the bed, spread out like a feast for my enjoyment – and my mouth did water just a little.

"What?" he asked, confused by my stare.

I smirked. "I was just thinking you look good enough to eat."

He laughed freely. "So do you."

"But it's still my turn," I said, picking up where I left off with my lips at his navel. His breath came in heavy pants as I kissed down to his hips. The indentations there begged for my attention. I licked carefully, and his hips bucked. That was interesting. I scraped my teeth over the spot, and he groaned deeply. I smiled to myself. Here I was with beautiful, wonderful, perfect Edward, and he received pleasure from what I did. It was fantastic, and I wanted to give him more.

My fingers trailed down the line of hair from his navel, stopping at the edge of his boxers. I heard him…whimper? Slowly, I peeled off the boxers, careful of the prominent bulge. When they cleared his feet, I allowed myself to stare. I had seen illustrations of the male anatomy, but never the real thing.

I was surprised by how much I liked the sight. There was something beautiful about the flow of his body, from broad shoulders to slim hips to the deep-set V of his pelvis which led to his long shaft.

I couldn't be sure, but I thought he was probably…big. I wasn't sure it would even fit, but it had to, right? Girls were meant to have those things inside them. It would be fine, I told myself.

"Bella? You okay?" How long had I been staring? He looked worried.

"Fine, fine," I answered. "This is just…new."

He nodded in understanding. "Maybe it's time for me to have another turn."

"Okay," I agreed readily. I could handle that. He sat up halfway and pulled my body to his. It felt…good. Right. Perfect. In a surprisingly tender move, he pushed my hair behind my ear and kissed me gently. I sighed into his mouth, and the kiss turned slow and languid like summer heat. His fingers trailed down my spine. I pressed closer, even rubbing my chest against his. That made us both moan. His fingers moved in circles at my hip. My skin there tingled to life. I shifted closer again, this time brushing against his hardness with my thigh. He mumbled something against my lips, but all I caught was my name.

Suddenly, he flipped me onto my back and knelt between my legs. I gulped. Now that was a sight to behold. His hands clutched in the sides of my panties, and he inched them down, dragging the fabric against my heated skin. I squirmed until they were off and on the floor.

He looked me over and took a deep breath. "Do you trust me, Bella?"

The answer was easy. "Yes. Of course."

"Will you close your eyes for me?" I wanted to know why, but asking questions seemed to contradict the whole "trust" thing, so I complied wordlessly.

"Thank you," he breathed. I felt him shift on the bed. His hands were on my thighs. Then I felt his breath drift over where his hands had just been. I swallowed. What was he up to? And then I felt something hot and wet against my sex.

"Holy - ! Ohh!" My eyes flew open. There he was, head between my legs, his own eyes closed in concentration, inflicting the most amazing and mind-boggling sensations with his tongue. He licked careful circles around my sensitive bundle of nerves, then suckled gently. His tongue would dart down to play at my entrance, and then he would repeat the whole process over again.

I was coming undone.

How on earth did he know to do this? Why on earth did I care?

Edward Cullen wasn't just food, water, and oxygen. He was God.

The heat built under his mouth, growing and tingling and sizzling and –

"Oh, _God!_" It exploded, radiating outward to my fingers and toes. My body felt like it was floating on a current of pure bliss.

Edward resurfaced, looking incredibly proud of himself. It was…sweet, really, that he was so happy to have made me happy. My heart swelled a little more for him.

"Come here." I wanted him closer.

He moved to hover over me once again, and I pulled his face down to mine. I realized as soon as I kissed him that he had _me_ all over his mouth, which was certainly weird, but I could still taste _him_, and I loved that taste.

"Now," I gasped as we pulled apart. "I don't want to wait anymore."

He nodded, suddenly serious, and reached into his nightstand drawer. His hand came back with a condom. I watched anxiously as he tore open the wrapper and rolled it on. This was it. No going back. And I didn't want to.

"Tell me to stop, and I will," he promised, settling against my hips.

"Don't stop." I was ready, and I wanted him.

I felt him at my entrance and held my breath.

"Try to relax," he murmured, leaning down to kiss me. I drew comfort from his lips as he began to push inward. No, he didn't fit. I was stretching painfully to accommodate him. His arms were shaking with effort.

"Stay with me, Bella," he murmured. I couldn't speak, so I nodded.

He gave a hard push, and something inside me broke. Suddenly he was all the way inside, and it hurt like hell.

"The worst is over," he promised. "Are you okay?" I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped my tears away.

"I'll be fine," I told him. As much as it hurt, I didn't want to stop. I felt so connected to him right now. Like I was a part of him, and he a part of me. I wouldn't give up this feeling for anything.

I saw his throat flex as he swallowed, bracing himself, and then he began to pull out ever so slowly. His teeth gritted and his face contorted in pleasure and agony. Much what I was feeling at the moment.

A moan ripped from his lips as he thrust in again. Better this time. I think it helped that the sight of his face and the sounds of his pleasure turned me on beyond belief.

He pulled out again, and I felt it. The first spark. I clutched Edward's shoulders, and he froze.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," I breathed, meaning it now. "Don't stop."

Edward moved in and out of me at a slow, careful pace. With each pass, more of the pain turned into warmth, melting away into smooth friction. I began to lose myself in it. All I heard were Edward's heavy pants, all I saw was his face, and all I felt was him.

"Christ, Bella," he moaned, dropping his head to my shoulder as his hips continued to rock into mine. I moaned back.

"Is it good now?" he asked in my ear. I held him tighter.

"Yes. So good."

He groaned and moved a little faster. My eyes widened at the doubling of the sensations. So this was what it was all about. Edward, inside me, making me feel this way…it was magic.

"I won't last much longer," he mumbled, kissing my neck. "You feel too good."

"Don't hold back," I urged him. I knew it wasn't likely that I would peak again, and I wanted him to have the best experience possible. I wanted him to remember me like I would remember him.

He shifted slightly, changing his angle, which allowed him to move faster. And I was floored by how fantastic that felt. Oh, it was true – Edward really was God.

"Bella…" he said my name over and over, looking down into my eyes. His intense focus made my stomach clench in excitement. I felt the heat building again, impossibly, and knew beyond a doubt that I was going to come again.

"Edward, I'm close," I moaned, digging my fingers into his hips. He grunted and angled upward, hitting a spot inside me that made my toes curl.

"Bella!" This time Edward's voice was a guttural cry. I watched him come undone before me, and just like that, it was happening again…oh, was it happening. My body clenched around his and flew into a frenzy, helpless against the pleasure ripping through me. It felt like a long time before I came back down.

Somewhere in the chaos, Edward had fallen limp against me. His hair tickled my face. I stroked it back and saw that my hand was shaking. We were both sweaty and exhausted, and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Damn, Bella," he sighed, nuzzling into my shoulder. "I never imagined it could be like that."

"Me either." I clutched him tightly to me.

After a few moments of calm silence, wrapped up in Edward's body, I felt my eyelids growing heavy. When I yawned, he pulled away from me. I protested, but he just tucked the comforter around me before slipping out of the bed.

"I'll be right back," he promised. He darted away to the bathroom, presumably to dispose of the condom, and moments later returned. I watched him go around the room and extinguish the candles one by one, and I enjoyed the sight of his naked body in motion. He had a swimmer's build, I decided. I would love to see him skinny-dipping.

When the room was lit only by moonlight, he came back to bed and curled his body around mine. I felt safe, protected, cherished. Sleep came quickly, and I dreamed only of him.

X

I woke to sunlight on my face. That was practically a miracle for Forks in September –

September. September 1st. I left Forks tomorrow.

As panic swelled in my chest, an arm tightened around my waist, and I remembered why I hated to leave.

Edward.

He mumbled in his sleep as I turned to look at him. The morning sunlight was beautiful on his face, making his skin shine, and a cascade of hues was visible in his unruly hair. His eyelashes fell against his skin like delicate little fingers caressing him. His lips were twisted upward in a sleepy smile.

I was in love with him.

For the first time in my life, I was in love…and I had to leave him. My eyes burned with unshed tears and I wriggled down into his arms, hoping it would all go away if he only held me tight enough.

He pressed his nose into my hair as he woke and gave a happy sigh. I clung to him like a life-raft.

"Morning, Bella," he murmured, kissing my forehead.

"Morning," I managed, but he heard the tears in my voice and pulled back slightly in alarm.

"Bella? What's the matter? Did I – did I hurt you last night? Do you want me to take you home…?"

"No, no," I answered to all of it, shaking my head forcefully. "It was perfect, all of it. I just…I don't want it to end," I confessed.

His face was abruptly anguished. "Neither do I."

"Can we just stay here awhile? In our own little world?"

He smiled softly. "I wouldn't dare let you leave."

X

The morning went too fast. We stayed in bed a long time, talking and kissing and making love again. It didn't matter that I was sore. Being with him was worth it. In the shower, we washed each other, and I admired the way the soapy water ran from his shoulders to his feet, gleaming over his skin. Another memory to keep.

After we dressed, it was awkward, avoiding the inevitable. The afternoon was seeping away, slipping like water in our hands.

My heart was breaking.

"I made something for you," he said, producing a blank jewel case. The CD inside had "Songs for Bella" written in permanent marker across it in his lovely handwriting – elegant, but still masculine somehow. He'd listed the tracks on the back. I glanced at the contents.

"This is you?" I gasped, recognizing the first few titles. "You recorded this for me?"

He shrugged, awkward and shy. "It's not great sound quality, but…I guess I wanted you to take a piece of me with you."

The tears were back. I hugged him tightly. "I'll never forget this summer," I swore, more to myself than him. "I'll never forget _you_."

"Hey, easy there," he said, laughing uneasily. "This isn't over. It's not like we're living in the Dark Ages. I mean, we have each other's number. There's even this newfangled thing called the internet we could try."

I laughed and smiled with him, but my heart was unhappy. Talking on the phone wasn't the same as being _with_ him. Oh, it would be enough for me, if it had to be…but he would want someone he could take to dinner, someone to come to his shows, someone he could touch…

The thought of Edward touching anyone else made my stomach twist.

"Did I ever tell you what I thought the first time I saw you?" he asked.

"No." He was trying to distract me, bless him, and it was working.

"I was just walking onstage when I saw you, hidden in the corner. You were so unlike every other woman in that bar…perched up on that stool like it was a pedestal. You looked somehow both innocent and wise beyond your years. And your eyes were…so attentive, so expressive, like you would never miss a thing. I kept you in the corner of my eye the entire time I played. And when I came out from backstage, I saw that ridiculous Mike Newton talking to you. I was so jealous, and so convinced he was unworthy of you. I had to intervene. And then…then I heard your voice for the first time, and I knew I'd found the most beautiful sound in the world."

"Oh, Edward…" How could he say such crazy, perfect things to me? How could he possibly mean them?

"When you walked on that stage and opened your mouth," I told him, "my world turned upside-down."

The sun was falling in the slant of late afternoon outside. I sighed.

"You have to go," he said somberly. I nodded. There was Charlie, and packing, and…oh, God, I didn't want to go.

"I'll walk you out," he whispered, picking up my overnight bag. Going down the stairs was surreal, like walking through a dream. I felt lost.

A flash-forward later, and we were at my truck. It was like the first night all over again as he helped me inside. This time he held my face in both hands and planted a long, lingering kiss on my lips. It shifted from sweet to passionate to desperate, finally to wistful as he pulled away, resignation lurking in his eyes.

I couldn't say goodbye; neither could he. We only knew "see you tomorrow" anyway. He watched as I drove away, until I was out of sight. I knew because I was watching him, too, unable to look away from the rearview mirror.

The tears started as the trees closed around me and they didn't stop, not even long enough for me to give some explanation to Charlie as I rushed up the stairs. I ran to my room and curled into a ball on my bed, trying to hold myself together when it felt as though I were falling apart.

Somewhere around eight, I found a kind of numbness, which quickly led to guilt. I was ignoring Charlie on my last night with him. But the thought of trying to explain myself to him kept me in my room. I needed to pack, to focus. But then I opened the bag I'd taken to Edward's and found the CD, and the world revolved around him again.

I put it into the player without a thought, plugging in headphones so I would only hear Edward. His voice washed over me, the poison and the cure. I distracted myself with the track list again. He'd chosen all my favorites…my eyes caught on the last track. "I carry your heart with me," it said.

No…it couldn't be.

I flipped impatiently to the last track, oddly desperate. His voice flowed out in an urgent, quiet melody, supported with the delicate trills of a piano.

_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in  
my heart)i am never without it(anywhere  
i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing,my darling)  
i fear  
no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want  
no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows  
higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)

My heart fluttered around in my chest like a caged bird. He had set my favorite ee cummings poem to music, and how true it was. My heart would stay with him, no matter where I went – Phoenix, China, Antarctica…nowhere was far enough for my heart to come along.

I listened to the song again and again.

…_for beautiful you are my world, my true…_

He loved me, I realized. He loved me, and I had to leave him.

I cried again. My weeping died away as I concocted fantasies…fantasies of staying here in Forks, of being with Edward, of going to school with Alice, of watching Edward play…

And my tired mind began to think of ways to make the fantasies true.

What if Edward and I ran away together and eloped? What if I just ran away and lived with the Cullens? …What if I stayed with Charlie, moved in with him? Renee and Phil were serious…she didn't need me like she used to. School hadn't started, in Forks or in Phoenix. I could enroll without missing anything. I would know a few people at the school. And Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward.

I was flying down the stairs.

Charlie had been dozing in front of the TV, but his head shot up at my thundering approach.

"Bells? What's going on?"

"Dad…can I stay? I mean, stay and live with you?"

He gaped at me, like a fish. "But you hate Forks, Bella."

I swallowed. "Things change. I'm happy here, Dad. I want to stay."

I could see the tentative happiness in his eyes. "If that's what you want, and if your mother agrees, then I'd love to have you, Bells."

I felt the first happiness since I'd left Edward earlier. I hugged Charlie fiercely, much to his surprise, and ran for the phone. Calling Renee was the next step. It was late in Phoenix, but she would probably be up, and I couldn't wait until morning.

Renee argued with me for three hours over my choice. I made the mistake of telling her about Edward. She thought I was throwing everything away and moving across the country for a crush. It was nearly impossible to explain to her that it was more than that – that I was truly happy now, that I had more friends here than I'd ever made in Phoenix.

"Mom, please," I finally begged. "There's nothing left for me in Phoenix. You're living your own life; can't you please let me have mine?"

She sighed deeply. "You're as stubborn as your father, Isabella. If…you really think you'll be happy, then I guess I have to let you go."

"Thank you," I breathed. My head swam with relief.

When I got off the phone with Renee, it was nearly three in the morning. Charlie had shuffled off to bed hours ago, knowing firsthand how long Renee could drag out an argument.

I wanted to go straight to Edward and tell him the good news, but I refrained. His family was supposed to come back last night, and while he might not mind me waking him in the middle of the night, his parents probably would mind.

Exhausted but still keyed up, I curled up in bed with the headphones on again and listened to Edward until his voice lulled me to sleep.

X

The digital clock read 10:21. It was odd for me to sleep that late, really. Oh, right, but I'd been up with Renee until three arguing about –

_Edward_.

I leapt out of bed and scrambled for clothing and toiletries. I had to go to him, to tell him. But not looking like I was, after all the crying and fighting and late hours. First, a shower.

Still, I rushed through the morning routine, unable to calm myself down. Nothing would be right until I told Edward.

Dressed and ready to go, I whisked past Charlie in the living room.

"Hey, Bells! Where are you going?" he demanded, ambling out of his easy chair to follow after me.

"I…need to tell Alice the good news," I fibbed.

He gave me the skeptical-cop look. "You can't do that over the phone?"

"But it'll be better to surprise her in person," I said. "Please, Dad? You don't really mind, do you?"

He rolled his eyes and waved me out the door. "Fine, go, go. But don't take too long. We've got to get you enrolled at the school."

"Thanks, Dad!" I yelled over my shoulder. I was already out the door, running for my truck. Once on my way, I pushed the accelerator, disobeying speed limits to get to him faster. I had to slow down to navigate the winding road to his house, but eventually, I came out of the trees and saw the place I'd come to think of as home.

I got nervous as I went up to the door and contemplated going home and calling instead. Maybe Edward didn't really feel that way about me. Maybe he wouldn't be comfortable with me staying.

_No_, I reminded myself, _he wrote that song, he sang it like he meant it_. I had to have faith that he did mean it.

I knocked shakily at the door. Esme Cullen answered.

"Oh, Bella! I thought you were to be off by now – I was so disappointed not to be able to see you again."

"There's been a change of plans," I said, unable to hide my giddiness.

She beamed. "I suppose you're here for Edward, then. He's been moping in his room since we got home, playing the most melancholy music. Something tells me you're just the thing to cheer him up."

"Thanks, Esme," I grinned, wasting no time in heading up the stairs.

I realized as I approached that his door was cracked open. I could hear him strumming at his guitar from down the hall. The music _was_ melancholy. I peeked inside; Edward was on his couch, his back to the door. I watched him play for a few seconds before he abruptly set aside the guitar in frustration and buried his face in his hands.

_Oh, Edward_.

I walked in lightly, my steps muffled by the thick carpet. His head was still in his hands when I reached him. I placed my hand lightly on his shoulder.

He sighed heavily. "There's nothing you can do, Mom."

I gulped. "Is there anything I can do, then?"

His head whipped up and his eyes widened at the sight of me.

"_Bella_. What are you doing here?" He jumped up and caught me in his arms, and I wasn't nervous anymore. "I thought you'd be at the airport by now…what…?"

I couldn't hide my excitement. "I've decided to become a full-time resident of Forks. I mean, with my dad here, there's no reason I shouldn't stay…and, you know, who wouldn't want a world-class Forks education?"

He laughed and spun me around in a circle, almost knocking over his guitar in the process. "Really? You're really staying?"

"I couldn't go. If you're carrying my heart with you, I think I need to stay close to it."

He smiled. "You liked the song?"

"I loved it," I told him honestly. "It's so beautiful."

"You carry my heart, too, you know," he said tenderly, his eyes showing his vulnerability.

I kissed him softly. "I think I got the better end of the deal."

X

The End

* * *

**I looove this one :D**

**Ok, tomorrows author is... Kitchisme!**


	10. Kitschisme

"**Desire and Ice"**

**A/N: **

**This is my entry for BritishBitches' Summer Smutvent Calendar 2009.**

**Summary: Canon universe, post Eclipse, pre Breaking Dawn. Edward and Bella are spending the afternoon outside while having a picnic at their meadow. Alice packs a surprise treat for Bella, and her reaction takes Edward by surprise. Rated M for a delicious lemon flavored POPSICLE.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

The sun shone brightly through a rarely blue and cloudless sky. It filtered its way through a thick canvas of mossy trees, setting a green glow upon the air and on the musky forest floor. It was late May, almost June, one of the few times of year when the weather becomes pleasant in the Pacific Northwest. The air was still thick and full of moisture, but at least the sun saw fit to peek its way through the heavy clouds.

It was this change of weather which allowed me to plan my surprise for Bella. I had been wracked with guilt lately over keeping her cooped up inside, especially when the weather was so lovely. I hated the idea that Bella was somehow missing out or sacrificing the chance at a normal life in order to be with me, and it was specific examples such as this that made me realize my fears were not so far from the truth.

Although she never would have admitted it, I knew that Bella longed for the outdoors. I knew how much she loved the fresh air and sunshine, and I hated that I was the thing keeping her from them.

Alice had been the one to suggest a picnic, an idea I likely would not have come up with by myself. Granted, there were picnics in my time, but I never truly understood the appeal of them, to be honest. Force my fiancé to eat without plates or silverware, on the ground, with her hands? Not exactly my idea of romance. But Alice assured me that Bella would appreciate the thoughtful simplicity of the gesture.

There also seemed to be something else, something Alice wasn't telling me. Her sly grins and subtle hints were enough to make me curious, but I decided not to call her on it. I trusted Alice; if a picnic was truly what Bella wanted, then a picnic she would get.

Which brings us to the present, with Bella and I walking hand-in-hand along the forest's mossy greens and ferns. I generally carried her on my back and ran at vampire speed until we reached our secret spot; the hidden meadow which I had shown to Bella, and only Bella, those several years ago. Today, however, I was content to take the journey at a leisurely pace.

When we reached our meadow I took the flannel blanket which I had been carrying in my pack and spread it on the muddy ground. Bella sat and watched while I unpacked the lunch which Alice had prepared for us: turkey sandwiches, lemonade, a bag of potato chips, and a bunch of juicy looking grapes. It seemed a monumental amount of food for only one person, but Bella ate without a fuss; I think by this point she had outgrown her aversion to eating in my presence.

I watched as Bella took small nibbles from her sandwich, chewing slowly. Her hair was down today, falling down her back in soft chestnut waves. The light from the sun reflected off of its smooth and shiny surface, highlighting its subtle red and copper undertones. Although she did not sparkle like I did, her pale skin was undeniably radiant with a luminous glow. Bella tilted her face toward the sun, smiling as her skin warmed under its rays.

And I swear she had never looked more beautiful.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she caught me staring. She blushed and ducked away from me at first, but I gently reached up and tilted her face upward with my finger. She blushed again, deeper this time, and then asked sheepishly if I would take my shirt off. I obliged willingly, despite my more proper sensibilities; it not only delighted me that Bella was so pleased with my body, but I also wanted to feel the sunlight on my bare skin. Although I could not truly distinguish between hot and cold, I found the sensation to be very pleasant.

I removed my shirt and tossed it aside before lying back upon the dewy grass. Closing my eyes, I listened to the sound of Bella sifting through our picnic basket, announcing that it was time for dessert. There was a short pause in the rustling before I heard Bella gasp in surprise.

"Popsicles!" she exclaimed happily. "I haven't had one of these since I was a kid."

I cracked an eye open and watched as Bella excitedly opened the box and pulled out one of its contents. A small sliver of vibrant red became visible as she peeled back the item's white plastic packaging.

_Ah, so she liked cherry flavor…_

Bella removed the item from its wrapping completely, and I saw that it was essentially a frozen tube of sugar water attached to a wooden stick. I couldn't really understand the appeal, myself, but Bella certainly seemed to be enjoying it.

"You should really be more selective about what you eat," I commented, which she studiously ignored.

I watched as Bella brought the popsicle to her lips, which she licked before taking just the tip of it inside her mouth. She sucked on it slightly, her eyes rolling back in pleasure, as a soft moan of contentment escaped from her lips.

That moan went straight to my… groin area.

Considering the era which I came from, certain topics just didn't seem fit for casual conversation. I had become modernized in many ways, but I still held onto many of my more proper sensibilities. I had seen and heard practically everything within the minds and thoughts of others, but still had literally no practical experience in that particular area. And, considering I had spent almost 100 years being sexually dormant, it seemed only natural for me to be a bit squeamish on the subject.

This was not to say, however, that I was uncomfortable with our present situation. On the contrary, I had become quite accustomed to being in a constant state of arousal around Bella.

Ever since she had agreed to marry me, we had been… _experimenting_… with our physical love for one other. I rarely let things get too out of control between us, although I will admit that I had the occasional fantasy.

But _this_… this was just strange.

I considered myself to be fairly straightforward in terms of my sexuality. I had no bizarre fetishes to speak of, let alone ones involving food… But there was no way I could deny, based on the huge erection straining against the front of my pants, that watching Bella eat that popsicle was… arousing.

The question was… _why? _

I continued to watch as Bella slid the popsicle past her lips, first the head of it, then down toward the middle of its shaft, which was glistening with the wetness from her saliva.

And then suddenly… it hit me.

Lips… tongue… head… shaft…

Oh… _Oh…_

_Well, this is just embarrassing_, I thought angrily to myself. Granted, I was very attracted to my fiancé, and yes, I wanted to have sex with her, but now I just felt pathetic. Getting aroused from watching Bella put some phallic shaped object in her mouth, just like a horny teenager…

I was better than that. _Bella_ deserved better than that.

But the longer I watched her with that popsicle - her lips, now tinged with red, sliding over it - the more I wanted to imagine that it was _me_ her mouth was on. I imagined her soft, full lips, her wet, warm tongue, her hot breath against my skin…

Could Bella possibly be imagining the same thing? Was she fantasizing that it was _me_ inside of her mouth, rather than the popsicle? The object could not have been so different from my own anatomy; it was hard and cold. Would Bella find that… pleasurable?

Well, this certainly wasn't helping matters. My erection was now straining so hard against my pants it was almost painful. I shifted my weight in order to adjust myself discreetly without Bella noticing. But of course, this was Bella, always so sharp and observant…

She did notice.

Her eyes grew very wide as she took in the state of my arousal. She removed the popsicle from her mouth with a loud _pop_ as her eyes flitted between the bulge in my pants and my wild expression, then back to my erection… and finally, to the popsicle.

Recognition dawned upon her lovely features as she blushed a very deep scarlet. Looking between me and the popsicle, she made that circuit several times before her expression shifted from embarrassment to one of determination. Bella seemed to be decided upon something, though I had no idea what.

And I never, _never _could have anticipated what happened next.

"Do you like that, Edward?" she whispered softly.

"W-what?" I stuttered like a moron, knowing damn well what she meant.

Bella shifted so that she was sitting forward on her knees, looking uncharacteristically mischievous; so close now that I could smell her cherry scented breath.

"Do you like watching me lick the popsicle?" she asked, still looking up at me with those wide, innocent doe eyes. A rush of lust surged through me as I saw her small pink tongue peek out from behind her lips; she traced it languidly along the entirety of the popsicle's length.

Good Lord. She was trying to kill me.

"I think you do," she continued, emboldened now, and proceeded to engulf the entire length of it into her warm, tight little mouth.

A loud groan escaped me, which did not go unnoticed by my Bella. She moaned softly in satisfaction at my reaction, and continued pumping the popsicle rhythmically between her beautiful lips, her eyes peering back into mine intermittently before fluttering closed. She was teasing me … intentionally.

I was so incredibly aroused that I thought I literally might explode. My body was tight and rigid, restrained against the urge to take her tiny face between my hands and force it down until it was in my lap.

I was panting now in my restraint; nostrils flared, eyes wild and burning. My hands shook violently with the desire reach out and grab her; to pin her down, defile her, and make her mine….

_No!_ I shouted at myself in my mind. _You can't do that!_

I knew my conscience was right; but the longer I watched, my urges for her only grew stronger. To maintain control, I watched her, but did not otherwise move. I clawed and dug my fingers into the soft, wet ground, my stone fingers sinking deeply into the raw dirt.

I knew I must have looked a bit ridiculous, so consumed by lust and instinct; but I couldn't quite bring myself to care at that moment.

Bella was not immune to my suffering; and to my utter frustration, she appeared quite amused. I could hardly comprehend her mischief, but I could see that she too was becoming aroused. I struggled for control as she quickly scooted forward, her legs straddling my hips. She leaned forward and hovered over me so that her breasts were pressed against my chest. I could feel her hot breath against my skin, making me shiver.

"What are you thinking about now?" she whispered, scattering soft kisses across the side of my neck.

_If only you knew_, I thought hopelessly, desperately. So many emotions were racing through me at that moment; desire, longing, and most of all… _fear._

I had gone to great lengths to keep these strict physical boundaries between us, boundaries which had to exist for her safety. I could not, _would_ not allow my own selfish desires to get in the way of that. I would keep Bella safe, no matter what I had to sacrifice. Everything I did was for her, even the things I didn't or refused to do; always for her.

I knew that this has already gone too far, that I needed to put a stop to it, but with a great deal of disgust and self-loathing, I found that I couldn't bring myself to do it. Words ultimately failed me, but I did tighten my grip around Bella's waist; whether to embrace her or restrain her, I wasn't quite sure. She continued without waiting for my response.

"Would you like to know what _I'm_ thinking about, Edward?" Her kisses turned gradually into soft little bites that made my groin throb and my spine tingle. "I'm thinking that this popsicle tastes good, but you would taste better."

I felt a slight pressure as the popsicle made contact with my neck. Normally I would have been disgusted, but then I felt Bella flatten her tongue against my skin. She lapped along the path of sticky sweetness, all the up my neck and ending at my ear, which she gave a gentle nibble.

Jesus. Now I could _smell_ her arousal.

"Mmmm," she sighed happily. "Good enough to eat."

She repeated the same process on my chest, tracing a line down between the center of my pecs. Her tongue felt so incredible against my skin. As she was lavishing attention upon my midsection, a small bit of the popsicle, which had started to melt, dribbled down my abs.

"Oops," Bella giggled, and reached down to swipe a bit of the residue off with her finger. She moved herself down my body and bent her head forward; slowly, deliberately, all the while keeping eye contact. The curious delight was in her eyes more clearly than ever and I realized then that she knew exactly what she was doing to me. She ducked down to swipe her tongue across the sticky residue, right at the spot below my naval. My erection was so hard and surely she could feel it…

"Bella," I warned her through gritted teeth.

She ignored me, and proceeded to pop the button open on my jeans. She gave me a sexy, evil little grin as she started to pull the zipper down. I knew exactly where this was going.

"Bella," I said again, and this time I hoped I sounded more authoritative, "No."

I clamped my hand over her wrist to restrain her, but she could tell that my stone wall of resistance was crumbling. She gently pried my fingers loose. "Edward," she said in a calm and soothing voice. "Let me do this." She must have noticed the panic in my eyes, because then she added, "Trust me. It will be alright."

She was asking me to trust her; and I did, more than anyone. But that didn't mean I wasn't still incredibly nervous. If I'd still had a living heart, it would have been beating in my chest about now. The popsicle was quickly discarded on the grass, and then I felt Bella pull my zipper down the rest of the way. I gulped, screwing my eyes shut.

I felt her pull me out from my boxers, and the sensation of her soft hand wrapping around my shaft was otherworldly. I felt her squeeze at the base and stroke once upward, a bit of pre cum leaking from my slit. I cracked my eyes open just in time to see Bella peek her tongue out to lick at the tip of my head, and then take the rest of it inside her mouth.

And for the first time, perhaps in my entire _existence_, I was content to stop thinking, to stop worrying, and to just _feel_.

The sensation of Bella's tongue around me was indescribable. Her mouth, now cooled from the popsicle, was not its usual scalding temperature against my skin. Because of the difference, I was able to focus on the pure sensation. Her tongue, it's texture; the velvet roughness of it, the slick wetness. Her mouth was indeed a paradise – so wet and tight – the only heaven I would ever _want_ to know.

I longed to bury my fingers in her soft hair while she took me into her mouth, but I kept my hands at my sides, wanting to let her set the pace. Bella, however, had other plans. I felt the cool air hit my wet skin as she released me from her mouth, dragging her lips up and down the side of my shaft. "Let go," she murmured, sending delicious vibrations against my skin. "Edward, let go." Then she gently dragged her teeth across the entire length of me, and I knew was a goner.

My fingers threaded themselves in her hair, anchoring her to me as tightly as possible without excessive force. I set my pace along with hers, the slight thrust of my hips in time with her mouth. She gradually began to increase her suction around me, the sounds of her sucking and soft moans only spurring me on further.

I felt my head begin to hit the back of her throat, and the raw sensation was too sublime for me to even process. All too soon, I began to reach my climax. This sparked an immediate sense of panic, as I didn't know how this event, or the venom which would result from it, could affect Bella. Would she be harmed if she swallowed it? I could never live with myself if anything happened to her.

Luckily, Bella sensed my impending release, just in time for me to explode onto the grass beside our blanket.

I lay back against the blanket, panting heavily, as Bella crawled up my body and laid her head on my chest. Neither of us spoke for several seconds as we calmed. She eventually lay on her chin so she could peek up and look at me, her expression curious.

"So, do you still want me to be more selective about what I eat?" she asked teasingly.

I grinned, despite the fact that I was still panting. "If you like them _that_ much," I told her breathlessly, "Next time you can eat the whole damn box."

**A/N:**

**Popsicle, anyone?**

* * *

**ok, tomorrow's author isss... LadyInBlue6 XD**


	11. LadyInBlue6

I smiled as I breathed the sticky warm air in, savouring the thickness in my lungs. I was finally home.

As much as I wanted to be a cop, it almost wasn't worth moving to Portland for four years. I never had any real excuse to come back to Forks, and it was too expensive to come back _just because._ Sure, it would have been nice to come home to see friends, but after Mom and Dad passed away, it was just easier to avoid that pain.

I had always wanted to be a cop, ever since I was a kid. Billy and I would be playing cops and robbers, and I'd always get to be the cop, even though Billy's a year older than I am.

Billy already had a set of twins and a wife at home. He didn't go to school for anything, just went straight to work on the res, doing odd jobs for anyone that needed him. I'd have to call him when I got moved into my new house.

The house wasn't extravagant, but it worked for a single twenty-two-year old cop. It was on the outskirts of Forks, so it wouldn't attract a lot of attention.

Once the movers got everything in the house, I paid them and left. Unpacking could wait a few hours, I wanted, no, _needed_, to go fishing. A guy needed food, right?

I packed my tackle box and fishing pole along with a cooler full of beer and a bag of sunflower seeds. With just a few tools, I could entertain myself for hours.

I threw my equipment into the backseat of my little shit car and drove towards a little river in the middle of nowhere. Only Billy, Harry, and I knew about it. We always went there as kids and teenagers to fish and drink. There was no doubt in my mind that they still ventured up there every once in a while.

Some dull sunshine lit up the gravel road that I was driving down. I definitely was going to take advantage of the summer weather this year. This was my idea of a perfect summer day.

I parked my car and grabbed all of my stuff. You had to walk up a quarter-mile long path to get to my little river. I walked the path slowly, memories flooding my mind. Like the time I almost showed my ex-girlfriend, Lucille Thompson, the river, but chickened out at the last second and made out with her in the forest instead. Or the time Billy, Harry, and I got chased by a bear one spring when the river was overflowing with fish.

It was completely silent except for my breathing and the crunching of my hiking boots against the loose gravel on the trail.

That's one of the reasons why Billy, Harry, and I had chosen to keep this haven a secret. Lord knows how popular a secluded place like this could get if someone found out.

I turned the final bend and walked straight into heaven. The water was clear and twinkling in the sunlight, the flowers were all in bloom; the trees gave the perfect amount of seclusion... It still looked the same. It hadn't changed in four years.

I inhaled the fresh air deeply, a smile of contentment on my lips. I set down my cooler and tackle box to get my fishing pole ready for use. I went fishing a bit in Portland with a few guys from school, but not nearly as much as I would have liked. My poor fishing pole hasn't been used in nearly a year.

I cast far out into the wide river and felt as if summer had really began now. Nothing welcomes summer like a day of fishing.

Hours passed and I caught a few decently-sized fish. I finally decided to take a beer break. If I got too intoxicated I could always walk home.

I pulled six beers out and sat down on the slightly damp grass. My legs and arms were definitely feeling the hours of casting that I had been doing. I finished my first beer in three or four gulps, and grabbed the next one, cracking it open.

I hadn't been drunk since I was eighteen-years old. I didn't even get drunk on my twenty-first birthday because I was having tests done that week. Needless to say, I was a bit more of a lightweight than I used to be.

By the time I had downed my fourth beer, I had a healthy buzz. Too bad I didn't have anyone to share it with.

The dull sun was setting, leaving the twinkling stars and full moon to light up my night sky. I sighed and fell backwards, sprawling out on the dewy grass, setting my half-full beer on my stomach. I curled my free arm under my head to use as a pillow.

The night sky never ceased to amaze me. It seemed like something pretty special to me, at least. The chances of you seeing the stars in Forks were pretty slim, so I cherished nights like these.

I heard a set of footsteps approaching my clearing. The person stepped on a twig, snapping it, and then I heard a high-pitched giggle. What kind of girl would be out here at night?

The girl stumbled into the clearing with another giggle. I sat up, leaning back on my forearms. My head was spinning and I could barely make out the girl that had literally stumbled upon my secret hideout.

"Hello!" she called out with a laugh. "Anyone here?"

"Yeah," I slurred. "Over here." I waved my beer in the air.

She jumped and clutched at her chest, her face wild with fear.

"Sorry," I mumbled, sitting up properly. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No," she breathed. "I thought I was here alone. I didn't think anyone knew about this place."

I chuckled. "I could say the same. I guess people were bound to come across this place while I was gone."

"I knew I recognized you," the girl murmured, walking closer to me. "I'm Renee. I just graduated from Forks High School and I just broke up with my boyfriend of two months, so I got slightly intoxicated and ran here."

She sat cross-legged in front of me, grinning like a little kid. I couldn't help but to smirk back.

"Nice to meet ya, Renee," I murmured back. "I'm Charlie Swan and I just graduated from the university in Portland, and I'm the new cop here in Forks. I graduated from Forks High School four years ago, so you would have been a pain in the ass freshman at the time." I grinned ruefully at her.

She snorted. "I know who you are now. You were the silent rebel, weren't you? Didn't get into any real trouble, but still pulled pranks and got drunk. I never saw you becoming a cop."

I shrugged, still smirking because her description was dead-on. I never got into trouble for the shit I pulled in high school. I just planned the pranks and watched the madness unfold.

"You know, I could give you a fine for drinking underage," I stated slowly, grinning mischievously. "You're lucky I haven't started yet."

She nudged me with her shoulder playfully, smiling. "Luckiest girl in Forks, I'd say."

I chuckled in response.

"So, has good ol' Forks changed much in four years?" I asked, looking at Renee intently.

She shrugged before launching into a long rant about how the students weren't as fun as the used to be. All I did was watch her talk, not paying attention to anything else.

Her hair was a tangled mess of light brown curls that went down to her shoulders. Her face was heart-shaped and cheerful. Her eyes, from what I could make out, were a light green or blue. Her smile was easy to come and remained on her face most of the time. She was a petite thing, probably only five-four or five-five and her body was mildly curved. Her hands were small and delicate, and she used them to help describe her stories.

Who would have thought that I'd meet a pretty girl like her out here in the middle of nowhere?

_God, I hope she's eighteen,_ the reckless part of me moaned.

"How old are you?" I blurted, interrupting her story.

"Eighteen," she replied, her brow furrowing.

"Good," I whispered before leaning in and catching her lips with mine.

She responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around my neck, lacing her thin fingers in my hair. My hands found the small of her back and brought her closer to me, forcing her to straddle my erection. Renee gasped, but then held herself tighter to me.

Don't get me wrong, I'm fairly experienced in this department, but it had been six months since I last got laid. I was damn excited apparently. But, I always seemed to get embarrassed easily whenever I made out with a girl.

This was different though. It might have had something to do with the alcohol surging through our veins, but it was mostly due to the fact that I was kinda-sorta falling deeper in love every second that Renee had been with me.

I know how ridiculous that sounded, but it was the God honest truth. Fuck, I knew I was coming off as stupid by admitting I was in love with an eighteen-year old girl that I barely knew, but who said love at first sight was a lie?

Her inappropriately tiny shorts were getting in the way, so I quickly undid the button and shoved my hands down her shorts, cupping her cotton-covered ass.

Her nimble fingers quickly undid the buttons of my shirt and pushed the material over my shoulders. I let my shirt fall to the ground behind me to serve as a sort of blanket.

Renee ran her hands down my biceps and moaned into my mouth, shifting her weight to get more friction. I grinned mid-kiss. Shit yeah! She liked my body.

Her hot mouth moved away from mine, and she began to lay hot kisses over my scruffy jaw line and neck. While she did that, I forced her shorts off her body, and when she sat back down on me, I could feel the wet spot on her panties against my cock. Then I slowly undid the zipper of her acid-wash jean jacket and pushed that off her shoulders, throwing it across the clearing. My hands slowly ventured from her slightly wide hips to the gentle curve of her waist, up to her ribcage, and finally onto her small, yet perfect, breasts. I squeezed them gently, smiling like a Cheshire cat, making Renee throw her head back. God, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples instantly hardened as I dragged my thumbs over each peak, earning another moan from her.

She looked back at me with the most mischievous smile in the world. It almost made me nervous to think about what her pretty little head could come up with.

"You really shouldn't have done that," she murmured, still smirking impishly.

"Yeah?" I asked mockingly. "What are you gonna do? And, anyway, you seemed to enjoy it just fine."

She shook her head, chuckling quietly.

"Charlie, I like _everything_ in life to be equal, even the amount of pleasure each of us receives," she explained, her fingers dancing over my erection, which was straining against my jeans. "You've been doing all the giving so far. I owe you, don't I?"

I groaned before answering. "Fuckin' rights you do."

"That's what I thought," she murmured, undoing my belt and jeans, pulling them and my boxers down to reveal my hard cock.

Renee let out a low whistle, her eyes dancing. I grinned down at her. She looked at me as she leaned forward and swirled her tongue over the tip. I moaned and quickly laced my fingers through her chaotic hair. Her hand began stroking the base of my cock, making my hips jump.

She took as much as she could in her mouth and used her hand for whatever couldn't fit in. She picked a rather slow pace, covering every area of my cock thoroughly with her tongue and hand.

I chanced a look down at her, and she looked up at me, a smile in her eyes. Jesus Christ, she was enjoying this as much as I was. That thought alone made my hips jump, coming inside her hot little mouth.

She swallowed every last bit, something that made my cock tense, ready for use again nearly.

"Fuck," I groaned, lying down. "You're so hot down there, Renee. You have no idea..."

Then she was straddling my hips again, making my semi-hard cock rock hard again. She grinned and kissed me long and hard, letting me taste myself in her mouth.

I was impatient this time. I forced the shirt over her head as quickly as I could, revealing her perky breasts and hardened peaks.

She pressed her naked chest against mine, and all I could think was, _Thank God I came fishing tonight._

I pushed the final clothing boundary away and enjoyed how soft her skin was as I ran my hands from her smooth thighs, over her small, tight ass, to her ribcage.

"You ready?" I mumbled against her lips. She nodded vigorously.

I slipped a condom on quickly and then flipped Renee onto her back, giving me the chance to really look her over. I dropped a hand between her legs, my fingers dancing up her inner thigh. I slid a finger along her glistening folds, marvelling in how wet she already was. She let out a sensual moan, her entire body trembling under my power.

"What do you want, Ren?" I murmured, giving her a nickname. "Tell me, and I'll do it."

Her eyes flipped open. "Enough foreplay," she commanded, surprising me with the desire dripping from her voice. "Fuck me, Charlie James Swan."

My brow furrowed. "How do you know my–"

"Shut up!" she groaned, lifting her hips and arching her back. "I'll tell you _later._"

I grinned at her impatience for me to pound into her. I leaned in and kissed her one last time before throwing my hips against her, my cock instantly getting lost in her tight, wet pussy.

Her body clenched around mine quickly and she dug her nails into my shoulder blades, surely leaving red scars.

"Oh, Charlie," she whispered, her eyelids heavy, giving her a very sexy look about her. Her tangled hair was spread out beneath her, the bangs matted to her forehead.

I buried my face in her neck, panting and thrusting in and out, in and out...

"I'm so...close," she moaned. I could feel her inner muscles clench around me like clamps, ready to milk me dry.

My right hand went in between Renee's legs and found her clit, twisting it lightly. She cried out and came hard. I thrusted one last time, looking directly in Renee's eyes before I came harder than I ever had before.

I rolled off of Renee, still panting and dazed.

"Wow," Renee murmured, turning to face me.

I looked at her and smiled ruefully. "Only the best from Charlie Swan."

She giggled and swatted my chest playfully.

My fingers found her bra and I handed it to her. "Maybe we'd better put some clothes back on before it starts to rain on us."

"That'd be wonderful," Renee mumbled wistfully. "It'd be so warm and cleansing..."

I shook my head with a fond smile. She was a dreamer. I had always admired dreamers in a way. My feet had always been planted firmly on the ground, so I'd always wondered what it'd be like to let my mind wander freely for a while.

"So, Renee ___," I began. "Don't you think I deserve to know your middle name since you know mine?"

I could definitely see the blush on her cheeks and that made her even more gorgeous.

"W-well, you – uh – you see," she stammered, looking at the ground rather than me. "I – uh – had a huge crush on you when I was a freshman."

I burst out laughing. Her? Having a crush on me? That was ridiculous! I didn't have any real friends in Forks, I was hardly ever at the school. I was always at the res with Billy and Harry.

"God, I knew I shouldn't have said your middle name," she mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"No, no," I assured her. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm just...surprised." Yeah, that was the right word. "I honestly didn't think anyone noticed me in school. I was always at the res."

"Well, I noticed you," she murmured, glancing at me shyly. "I saw you leaning against the tree on the first day of school. I was surprised you didn't have a flask and a cigarette. You looked just like James Dean leaning against that tree."

I chuckled softly again. James Dean my ass. I didn't even have enough money to follow trends while I was in high school. I wore jeans and a leather jacket, sure, but I'm pretty sure I didn't give off the James Dean vibe.

"I don't think I remember you," I admitted. "But then again, I hardly remember anyone from Forks."

We spent the rest of the night getting dressed and talking. Even though Renee and I were polar opposites, I could definitely see myself being with her for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Next chapter is... ME!! LOL No, properly this time - BritishBitches :D**

**Revieeew!!**


	12. VoldemortPerfumes

**Author's Note: Righty-o. Hey, this is voldemortperfumes, and I also participated in the Smutvent calendar 'round Christmas. The one-shot I entered there was called "The List", and this story here could be considered a sequel to it, only this is in 3rd person POV. If you notice the references from The List I put in, well then you're super sharp. Anyway, I hope ya enjoy this short and sweet one!**

**

* * *

**

Tease Me, Baby

**By: voldemortperfumes**

Sometimes he really wondered how he and the other two men managed to get dragged around like their girlfriend's/wife's pet. However, this was never a heavily-prolonged worry, because Emmett was easily distracted. And _his_ girlfriend was excellent at providing those distractions. Nah, it was really only her sister-in-law that was the antagonist in this situation; she was always the one dragging them on these whirlwind fancies. This summer's? A group vacation in the paradise of SoCal, otherwise known as San Diego and the adjoining beach communities.

On paper it didn't sound so bad, but knowing Alice, they would be out every day until they dropped, seeing absolutely _everything_ there was to see. Not to mention the shopping. Emmett always did his homework, and according to what he'd read, there were _numerous_ malls, shopping centers, outlet malls, and even worse… plenty of duty-free shops in San Ysidro. Well crap, huh?

Oh yep.

Currently they were on the plane, resting on the tarmac at SeaTac waiting for takeoff, and they were not alone. The jet was crammed full of people, and the one thing he _could_ thank Alice for was arranging them to sit in first-class, where the crunch wasn't so bad. Plus, the seats actually had leg room. He was no Shorty McShort like the said sort-of-sister-in-law of his, and he needed space to stretch them long legs of his. So he was appreciative on that account.

The six of them were on the left side of the plane, sitting two to a row, the three rows all behind each other. Alice and Jasper had the first, then Emmett and Rosalie, and finally, Edward and Bella.

It had been a fucking miracle that Edward had been able to navigate his clumsy wife onto the plane at all, what with the people trying to push and others stowing luggage. Emmett had just been waiting for her to trip or even funnier, to hit her head on an elevated suitcase or portmanteau. Now _that_ would have gotten the trip off on a good leg.

Like a good man, he'd given Rose the window seat, where as Jasper had the one in the row up front, because apparently Energizer Bunny Alice didn't like heights, or at least looking down from far up while in a plane as opposed to a "stable" building or bridge. Emmett hadn't gotten perfect clarification on that phobia.

Now they had the seating worked out, everyone was getting a bit restless to get in the air.

Bella and Edward were according to the Little One Who Could, too silent, so she turned around in her seat, and talked over top of Emmett and Rose.

"Bella, what do you wanna do first when we get there?"

"Hmm?" Bella answered absentmindedly.

"Well maybe you'd know if you weren't otherwise occupied," Alice hinted.

"Alice!"

"Like we don't know what you're doing under that blanket, Bella. Plane job, much?" Next to him, Rose raised an eyebrow. Well that was unnecessary information. Ugh. And right behind them, too. And supposedly he and Rosalie were bad about PDA. _I think Edward and Bella might just have stolen our title there_, Emmett thought, mostly unconcerned. It wouldn't be for long if he had anything to say about it.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," Bella stated firmly.

"Oh but you don't even need to say anything. That goofy look on Edward's face… says it all, really," Alice explained. Emmett turned his head in time to see Bella practicing her newly-developed death glare. Needless to say, he turned back around in his seat the right way immediately. Maybe it was best to stay out of this one.

"Alice, leave the poor kids alone." Jasper, one earphone out now, put a hand on his wife's shoulder and had her sit down again. "If they want to do that, it's their business, as long as I can't see it." He smiled wryly.

"Fine," she whined, but quickly changed tone, sensing she had an audience, "so what do you wanna do, Jazzy?"

"Well…."

"I hope she lets us unpack at least. But then, I wouldn't mind ten… twenty minutes to settle in a bit, how about you?" a silky voice whispered in Emmett's ear.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." He grinned. _More like settle in her body_, his mind thought eagerly. Did he have a dirty mind? Quite possibly. But who really cared? He knew Rosalie didn't, in fact, she had one too. Just not as much as he did. But that was okay too. They were like yin and yang of raunchy humor. Perfect together... rather like peanut butter and waffles. Yum.

Enter blinding sun and the foreign sight of palm trees as landscaping. Lindbergh Field Airport was a bustling place, yet it had an oddly laid-back feel to it. There wasn't the grind like SeaTac, and you didn't have that feeling like if you even made a step in the wrong direction, security was going to pop outta nowhere and hassle you. Many people from all over were moving around, arriving and departing, going up on escalators, going down… and then making the necessary stops. Baggage claim. Taxis. Shuttle buses to go get a rental car. You get the picture.

The sweltering wave of hot air was pleasurable, and it didn't feel too sticky, say like Atlanta in August. Now _that_ was humid… and damn near unbearable at first. San Diego weather though, that was nice. It was made for those coming from typically-colder climates, since it didn't overwhelm you. The sun and temperature was easy, and you slowly adjusted to it without feeling much noticeable strain.

The six vacationers had retrieved their suitcases, traveling light for now---they planned on mailing home anything they bought down here---and were at the station, picking up the rental cars, one for each couple. A Chevy Trailblazer, Toyota Avalon, and a Lincoln Towncar, all part of the "green" collection. Their moms and dads would be _so_ proud.

The overall feeling when it was time to head out was joy. Pure, unadulterated vacation joy.

Instead of taking the main highway, they'd all looked up a better way to get where they were going. They headed caravan-style onto North Harbor Drive, enjoying the view of San Diego Bay and Spanish Landing as they passed by. Anchored just in the bay were tons of luxury yachts, for which Emmett had read you had to reserve your spot _years_ in advance, not to mention the hefty pile of cash you had to pay for that primo marine real estate. Also on the way was the recruiting depot for the Marine Corps, and the sun seemed to get brighter as the group drove along.

Next they cut through some suburban sprawl housing along Nimitz and Point Loma Boulevard, whereupon they reached the final leg of their relatively quick journey. Turning onto where Sports Arena Boulevard and Midway Drive formed West Mission Bay Drive, they got that incredible feeling that was knowing they were almost there coupled with the beautiful sight of the surrounding bay area. Clear blue waters and light-coloured sand stared them back, and it was a mutual love affair.

Then crossing over the bridge into the Mission Bay area felt like entering a completely different place altogether. Factor in the strange loop-de-loop exit onto the west road---like spinning around before they set you free to whack the piñata---and it was pretty much an adventure in itself. The caravan then headed onwards, ignoring the turn-off to Seaworld but storing it in mind for a later time, and then were greeted with attractions. Several nice resorts popped up on either side, and then there were parks and beachs littered around everywhere. Soon enough they were making a turn to the right, and entering the driveway of the Bahia.

The other five members of the group were rather surprised when they were allowed that day to rest, and it was the consensus to go lay out on the beach at the resort. The boys headed out into the water, boogie boards in hand. The girls were soaking up the heat from the beach, occasionally eyeing their men with satisfaction; water did _wonders_ to those lovely toned chests of theirs, not to mention they were having tons of fun out there.

"Wow... that's some swimsuit," Rosalie exclaimed, looking a bit concerned as she checked out the piece in question. It was a bright yellow, and the bikini bottoms were _extremely_ low-rise, much more so than anything you'd catch Bella in of her own volition usally. It was definitely one hot piece, but incredibly daring. So unlike the Bella they all knew.

"Well this is going to be the last vacation for a while until I can wear a bikini, so I'm going all out," Bella said.

"What d'ya mean?" Alice wondered.

"Pregnant," guessed Rosalie. "Am I right?"

"Yep," Bella told her, "just found out recently. So I think I have license to fit this little dandy," she gestured at her bikini, "in before I'm having to go along with the whole bed-rest thing. Because honestly, it'll be soon. Apparently Edward seems to think that you're supposed to do nothing from three, four months in. I don't want to upset him, but I _am_ going to do stuff, because if I'm doing nothing in the house all day, it will drive me crazy. You both know I have to be doing something."

"Oh definitely," Alice said, laughing, "you may not be a complete party animal, but yeah, you'd go stir crazy just sitting there."

"Anyway, you gonna find out the sex? Or do you two want it to come as a surprise?" Rose asked.

"Find out, though I just feel like it's a boy. I want a boy, honestly."

"Not a girl?"

"Well, I suppose I don't mind either in the end, but maybe a boy first?"

"I guess that makes sense. So... how about you, Rosalie? You and Emmett gonna get married any time soon or what? I have some great ideas for the ceremony already." Alice smiled teasingly.

"Hey, the extended engagement thing is suiting us _quite_ fine at the moment. Neither one of us is in a hurry, because we're happy. Sometimes it's like we are married, just sans a ceremony and documents. So we're okay with not rushing, mostly because of that, I think. However, if I had a bun in the oven, he sure as hell had better make me an honest woman, or I'd smack him. Okay, so maybe I wouldn't, but I'd have _words_ with him about it," Rose explained.

They continued to lay out for another hour or so when it appeared that at least two of their boys were coming up from the ocean. Edward was first to reach the girls---he always had been ridiculously fast after all.

"Bella, come out with us. The water's excellent!" And how could she say no to that? Bella didn't often get to see her more serious husband acting so carefree, almost boyish even, so it was like a special treat. Needless to say, she eagerly followed him out to the water where they went swimming, Jasper still boarding among the waves.

"Hello ladies," greeted Emmett as he headed to grab his towel. His hair was sticking up in several places, but he had the biggest grin on his face. "Having fun out here tanning, or are you going to _come_ in the water at some point?"

"Hopefully not in the same body of water," Rosalie quipped. "And as for her," she pointed to Alice, "I'd say that depends on whether her dandy hubby's going to take her in the water at all today. You mister are mine."

"You two are insatiable."

"Exactly," Emmett added, "and since I'm so insatiable, might I inquire as to whether you two are feeling generous today?"

"And what should we be generous about?" Alice asked.

"Well, I never did get to see a certain kiss at Christmas..." he trailed off suggestively, "and I wondered if you two might fulfill that dream of mine. I was only curious."

"Wow, Emmett, you never forget anything," Rosalie replied. "How long has it been, six, seven months now since then?"

"I never forget missed opportunities like that!" he insisted.

"Oh, so is _that_ what you're wanting?" Alice then wondered aloud, smiling mischieviously as she asked. She plucked her sunglasses off and rearranged them on top of her head, all seemingly-nonchalant. "I don't know about you, Rose, but I wouldn't mind making his day, or life, actually."

"I guess I don't either. Besides, it's just like college."

"What about college?" Emmett asked hurriedly, his eyes widening impossibly as he stared between the two women.

"Experimenting, the usual," they answered in synchronization.

"I've never heard about that." He pouted. "Has Jasper?"

"Of course," Alice said like it was indeed, obvious. "I saw no reason not to tell him, and he's rather enjoyed the knowledge, I'll say."

"But why not tell me?" he whined once more. "I can appreciate this sort of secret."

"It's not a secret, just something we did in the past that we don't necessarily practice now. Doesn't mean we wouldn't, obviously. I just never got around to telling you Emmett, so stop being a whiny bastard. You wouldn't want to be excluded, now would you?" Rosalie was a bit fired up now. He loved it when she got like that.

"Excluded?" His ears picked up on that immediately, and he latched onto the subject, "Excluded from what, exactly?"

"We were thinking of going back to the room to have fun." Both winked pointedly. "Don't you want to watch?"

"Oh fuck yes!" he exclaimed joyfully. "This is my kinda fun!"

Emmett had found his new favorite sight. Them. Like _this_.

Tentatively their lips met, and for a second it was like he was seeing life slower than it normally ran. The perfect embodiment of the phrase 'take a picture---it lasts longer.' Her tongue darted out, working slowly along Alice's lower lip until her lips parted, and she kissed her fully. Inside, his brain was completely incoherent at the moment, and there was an uncomfortable yet familiar strain in the region of his board shorts. Thank god they were a bit stretchy to begin with.

"Somehow I'm guessing that me missing out on the Christmas smooch is not a big deal when you compare it with _that_."

The girls broke apart momentarily, looking dazed, their eyes half-open, but they had enough presence of mind to respond.

"Definitely. We didn't want to scare Bella or Edward. They're not used to these sorts of things. But that doesn't matter now. We can be as crazy as we want. So, want to see that again? A sort of instant replay, only not slow-motion?" They took turns talking, but in his mind, the words all ran together. On intellecutal autopilot, it was all he could do to nod yes, as stringing sentences together at this point would be near impossible. Fuck!

The replay was played, and damn if they all weren't completely turned-on. Time for something a little more... touchy-feely. It was hard not to drool as those bathing suits came off, but somehow he restrained himself, and took a seat in the chair against the wall, a one-man audience.

Rosalie started by lying Alice down, and then she layed kisses over her soft skin inch by inch, beginning in between her breasts. Emmett could see her tongue dart out to lick, and he could feel himself twitch with pent-up lust. It wasn't helped when she moved to the side momentarily, taking Alice's nipple full in her mouth. She groaned low, and one hand fastened in Rose's long mane of blonde hair.

"Damn it!" he said, his voice nearly a whisper. Without any hesitation, he stood and freed his cock from his board shorts, only to be met with a saucy wink from his girlfriend where she was kissing down her lover's body, heading due south. She continued, pausing to lave her tongue over the sensitive skin of her thigh.

"Baby, please. Don't tease me," Alice whined a moment later, but Rose just smiled devilishly.

"You asked for it," she conceded, moving back up so that she was kissing those sweet lips again, distracting her while she moved two fingers up and down Alice's slit, making sure she was perfectly ready fo her before thrusting them inside. Alice arched her back at an impossible angle and readily attacked Rose's lips fiercely, nibbling on her lower lip possessively. All the while he watched, and _man_, he could never get tired of this show!

"Is that what you want, sweetheart?" Rosalie called, her blue eyes alight.

"Yeah," panted Alice. "But...."

"But what?"

"You next, baby. I wouldn't want you to miss out..." and without another word, she plunged three fingers deep inside of her. Rose shivered slightly, and both started moving in tandem, bringing the most friction possible to both. Two sets of hands pleasured while their audience was nearly beside himself with the ectsasy of the sight. And to think he would have settled for just watching them kissing on each other under mistletoe... why this was eons better!

"Oh fuck, oh!" she moaned, writhing almost violently as she bucked her hips against Alice's fingers. He watched her, completely engrossed.

His hand was stroking his considerable length, and he faintly tried to picture her hand replacing his, maybe even her moist, inviting mouth. God. Fuck. She doesn't even know what she can do to a man. Neither of them do.... Silly, sexy girls, he thought errantly to himself. They enjoy teasing us, most likely.

Then as if there wasn't enough torture, Rosalie began to press into her lover's touch more urgently, and her mouth made a perfect "O" shape as she too began to make those beautiful noises he so loved hearing. He began to pump his hand harder, and he watched as she arched her back, cheeks flushed, but her lips curled into a satisfied smile. Fuck times infinity!

That did it for him, but he watched, still in awe of what was going on. Rose after recovering, immediately maneuvered Alice onto her back, and he was pretty much drooling at what she announced then. She wasn't even talking to him; in fact all the direct benefits were going to the woman beneath her, but oh she knew _just_ what to say to make a man grin like an idiot. She took a quick moment to put her hair into a ponytail, and then looked at her lover and stated quite confidently her intention.

Her hands were on Alice's thighs, pulling them apart, and it was then that she said, "I'm going to make you cum so hard, baby. It's been far too long since we've done this."

And even though it was the first time he'd ever heard about or seen it, Emmett fervently agreed.

Several blissful minutes later, the three were in a haze not entirely caused by the beautiful San Diego weather. They were now standing outside the room in the doorway, ready to say goodbye, though at least this time, parting was _not_ such sweet sorrow.

"I think I'll go play with Jasper now."

"You do that, honey." The two of them laughed, amused by the expression on Alice's face. It was slightly unfocused, but with the way she kept licking at her lips, they both knew that Jasper was going to be getting one heck of a "play time." Lucky schmuck. He wouldn't know what hit him, most likely. Not that he'd probably care, honestly.

Rosalie turned to smirk at him. "Mmm, what _am_ I going to do with you, Teddy?"

"Anything you want, babe. It's your party." He winked.

"Oh I know that." Her silky intonation went straight to his groin, and in record time, he was sporting a hard-on. Whenever she talked like _that_, things tended to work out very well on his end. His body was practically trained to that knowledge. All she had to do was speak, and bam! Soon they'd be fucking away as usual. Again, not like he cared. In fact, he was very much open to the idea.

Now just to get her back in the room so things could recommence!

* * *

**Ok, I know this should have been our day, but last night before I posted it, I discovered a rather large error which may take a few days to correct. So, it should either be posted later today (depending on how much time we have) or as part I the outtakes. **

**I have a question though, would you rather have the first part today, and the second on Monday or Tuesday, or ALL of it together at the begainning of next week??**

**Tomorrow's author will be Ashel-13 although you might get ours later. Flipping heck. This is confuusing, sorry guys!**

**Review? :D**


	13. Ashel13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or summer. Just thought I'd make that clear. Summer and Twilight do now belong to me. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summer belongs to…well I don't really know. Hmmm…maybe summer DOES belong to me!**

**Hey guys! It's me, ashel-13 here to bring you a lemon for the countdown to SUMMER! Yes we all know what summer means. Fun in the sun, no school, and of course lots and lots of Edward and Bella Lemons!!!! *does happy dance***

**This is dedicated to the one, the only Edward Cullen because today is his birthday! So please, everyone show him some love and wish him a very happy birthday the best way you know how! **

**That being said, I thought it only appropriate to make this lemon a humanXvampire fic. Now this is my very first fic that's even remotely close to Twilight, so please be kind…lol. **

**Now, let's get on with our summer bashin! ON WITH IT….**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Summer time was a bit more difficult than during the winter, or even spring. It always rained in Forks, no matter the time of year, but so far the summer had proved to be the sunniest I had seen it since arriving in Washington. It's heat rivaled that of my old home in Phoenix and the sun seemed to be out almost every day, making it difficult to go anywhere with my boyfriend when he tended to sparkle every time he stepped into the sun.

It was another ridiculously sunny morning and the light poured in through my sheer blue curtains that hung over my window. We had never invested in curtains or a shade when it was overcast most days anyways, but this summer so far was an exception.

I kicked my feet spastically until both the comforter and sheets were thrown off my feet and I lay on my bed, heaving from the effort I had just exerted on something as pointless as kicking my covers as loose strands from my pony tail stuck to my head damp with sweat.

"Are you having a bit of trouble, my love?" I heard the familiar velvet chuckle.

I sprung from my bed at the sound of Edward's voice, somehow managing to fall completely off my bed and onto the hardwood floor of my room.

"Bella! Are you alright?" The feeling of his unnaturally cool hand on my skin sent a shiver through my body, but it had nothing to do with the temperature of his body.

I had grown so accustomed to his cool touch that it no longer bothered me. Instead, the only reaction was the speeding of my heart and the shocks that pumped through my veins and landed where my body needed him the most.

"Bella?" I could hear him repeat himself and my face instantly flushed it's trademark red as I for the millionth time thanked God for the glitch in my brain that prevented him from hearing my thoughts.

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine," I answered, clearing my throat and tucking my hair behind my right ear.

Edward helped me to my feet before encircling my waist with his arms. I could feel his cold cheek press against the top of my head and I instinctively leaned into his chest. I always found it funny that as much as my vampire boyfriend enjoyed smelling my scent, I was almost sure I did it twice as much to him. But rather than thirsting for his blood with each sniff, the delectable smell only had me craving his body.

"Why don't you go get dressed," he said, placing a kiss on the top of my head. "We can go over to my house today."

He let go of me and a sigh escaped my lips at the loss of his touch. I nodded in agreement and he went back to sit on his rocking chair while I internally cursed my raging hormones. Being a human teenager was so overrated.

With the knots brushed from my hair, it was thrown up into a pony tail, not wanting the nascence of strands on my neck on such a hot day. A simple tank top and shorts were slipped on (a rare outfit for Forks) and I made my way out of my bathroom and back to Edward.

He was just where I had left him, rocking back and forth gently, his eyes raising up to mine when I walked in the room.

"Alice says to put some sunscreen on or you'll be red by tomorrow," he told me, the corner of his lip lifting up into a crooked smile at the end of the sentence.

I rolled my eyes at his overbearing sister and went to my closet to get the sun block. Edward stood up and walked toward me, taking the bottle from my hand before kissing my cheek.

I swear he always seemed to do it on purpose. His body leaning in against mine, his lips lingering on my skin for a moment longer than they needed to, the tips of his fingers tracing up my bare arm.

I was willing to bet that no one in history had ever gotten so hot and bothered by a kiss on the cheek. I should pack my bags and move to an Amish community.

"I'll meet you downstairs," he whispered, his breath fanning across my heated face, making me suddenly dizzy. I wanted to grab him, pull him back to me, kiss him, and try to convince him that it would be so much better to just stay here…in my room…on my bed…without clothes…

But, I nodded my head, the only thing my brain could come up with whilst being dazzled by Edward Cullen.

He was out my window in a flash and I stood in place staring at the space he had just been. My lips pursed to the side as I sighed once again and shook my head at my ability to have a one track mind lately.

My incredibly sexy boyfriend spent each night in my bed, holding me, but the most I ever got was a heated kiss that he would pull away from. I'll be the first to admit that those kisses made my entire day worth while, but a girl has needs!

Edward has been taking it farther and farther with me. His hands slipping to places they hadn't been before…but always over clothing and our kisses have grown deeper and more passionate. I gave him credit for that, but there's a point where I just don't give a fuck if he breaks me, I just _need_ him and that point was about three weeks ago.

By the time I was downstairs and had the front door locked, Edward's car was already parked in my driveway. He didn't get out and open my door for me as he usually would, not with the sun shining and the neighbors around. The town of Forks already gossiped enough about our relationship, I didn't think we needed to add in the fact that he sparkled as well.

"It took you a while. Did you get lost?" he smiled as I buckled my seatbelt in.

I turned to glare at him and stuck my tongue out in his direction.

"Oh the things I could do with that tongue."

I almost bit the appendage as my mouth closed and my eyes popped out from my head. Edward had never said anything like that. It was almost…dirty. Edward was never anything less than a perfect gentleman and this one, small sentence had my heart racing and a million different fantasies reeling around in my mind.

And it was the way he said it too. Like I wasn't meant to hear it. It was quiet, almost like a sigh or a wish he had made out loud.

As the green trees flashed by my window outside, in my mind there were much more interesting and fascinating images. Images of Edward with his bare, marble chest as he lay in the middle of his black iron bed. How I would crawl on top of him as he lay there peacefully, and start kissing and licking every inch of his exposed body.

My hands would scrape up his sculpted abs and my teeth would graze over his hardened nipples as his hands stayed behind his head in his restful position. A growl would rumble in his chest, but he would refuse to show the satisfaction he was feeling on his face, trying to keep his peaceful and controlled façade even as his jaw tightened with each touch of my hand.

_Bella_ he would groan, his hands finally coming from behind his head to flip us over at unfathomable speed so that he was now on top of me. I wouldn't mind. It was the reaction I was hoping for.

"Bella? Love, are you alright?" I shook my head and found Edward's hand waving in front of my face. It was only then, as Edward's eyes scanned my body to make sure I was alright, that I realized my breathing had become a bit labored and my chest was heaving slightly.

My face flushed red in embarrassment as I once again thanked God, Zeus, Thor, and the Academy that my boyfriend couldn't hear what I was thinking.

I looked up shyly, finally meeting Edward's eyes and the red that has spread across my face only deepened. But, to my surprise, Edward's eyes which had been a topaz color this morning had darkened to a smoldering amber.

The breath that I had been working so hard to regain had immediately exited my lungs at the look on Edward's face and when his head moved in closer to mine, his eyes darting down to my lips as his head tilted.

His cool breath wafted over my face and the familiar lightheadedness that I experienced whenever Edward was about to kiss me washed over me.

But the moment was interrupted by the buzzing of Edward's phone and with a sigh he pulled away and reached into his pocket. It was only then that I looked back out the window and saw that we were already at his large, white house.

"We should go in," he said, his tone subdued as he got out and was suddenly opening my car door for me. By now I should be used to his unnatural speed when we were alone, but it still caught me off guard on occasion.

I took his outstretched hand and stepped out of the car, his arm slipping around my waist was we walked to the house.

Alice was there in a flash as soon as we had stepped through the door and I refrained from letting out a sigh.

"Alice…" Edward said, his eyes narrowing at his 'sister'. "Why are you singing Material Girl over and over in your head?"

"It was Madonna Day on the radio," she smiled sweetly at him, her eyes shinning in innocence.

"Sure it was," was all he said in response, his glare staying on the pixie girl.

"Bella! It's so hot outside; we thought we'd go to the lake for a swim!" She seemed so excited and even now, knowing how annoying she could be, I just couldn't find it in my heart to bring her down.

"Okay, Alice," I told her, fully aware that I didn't have a suit, but again I didn't want to disappoint her and I could always just stay on shore and watch. I wasn't a great swimmer anyway.

"Great! I have the perfect suit for you!" My eyes widened at the smaller vampire and she only allowed me a glance back at the chuckling Edward before I was being pulled up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," she shrugged with a smile. "And before you say anything, it wasn't expensive at all. No fancy designer, okay? And you'll look great! Hurry up!"

Before I could even concentrate on the first sentence she had rattled off, she was out of the room, the door closed, and I was left alone in a whirlwind of smiles and words.

I finally turned around and on the counter sat a bikini. It was cute and since we were talking about Alice, could've been worse. It was a navy blue with white polka dots, and ruffles on the top piece.

---

The lake we were going to swim in ended up being the one that ran through the back of the Cullen property. I had never been there before but upon seeing it for the first time it was easy to see that it was just as stunning and gorgeous as the Cullens themselves.

A beautiful, crystal blue stream with patches of green grass and a rainbow of wildflowers flowed out in front of us and the scene was made even more exquisite once Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward stepped out into the sun.

Looking at the five of them and the way their skin sparkled in the sun made almost made the rest of the sight completely irrelevant.

Emmett, wasting no time at all cannonballed right into the lake, creating a tidal wave that came splashing over the nearby grass and flowers.

I watched as each of them entered the water, their sparkling skin disappearing below the blue, but I stayed on the shore, my eyes looking at one person in particular.

The water was clear enough that I could see his lithe body swimming gracefully beneath the surface. Back and forth he went, speeding through the water like a submarine. It was time that I suspected not breathing came in handy.

When he emerged from the water, his normally bronze hair was now a dark brown and matted down to his head. But, he fixed that with a run of his hand, pushing his locks back and away from his face.

I watched as drops of water cascaded down his lean form. The droplets bending and curving with every indentation of his ripped body and each ripple of his clenched muscles.

Down they slid, touching every part of Edward's body I longed to caress until they disappeared into the waistband of his swimming trunks.

"Aren't you going to come in?" he asked, his brow just creasing a little as he asked.

"Uh…I'm not sure," I told him honestly. Being next to the vampire family always made me feel inadequate. Whether that be because they were all stunning in their swimsuits or just the way they could glide through the water. It didn't matter what it was, they were better than me at everything but blushing and tripping.

"Come on, I won't let go of you," he said, walking toward me through the water as if it held no resistance. "I promise," he added, his eyes smoldering as that crooked smile appeared on his face.

Not being able to refuse my Edward anything, I started to take off my tank top and shorts that I had put on over my suit. With the articles now forgotten in a pile on the ground, I took a few steps closer to the water where Edward stood to meet me.

He picked me up effortlessly at the waist and with a yelp, my hands went immediately to grab onto his shoulders for support…not that I thought he would drop me. I could hear his low chuckle at my reaction.

"You act as if I've never picked you up before," he whispered, slowly setting me down into the water. His hands stayed on my waist even when my feet were planted firmly on the soggy, sandy bottom.

"Sorry," I apologized timidly my face heating up.

"I love it when you blush," he whispered again, his face moving in closer to mine. "I love the way it looks on your cheeks." His fingers came up and brushed softly against the skin on my face, effectively cooling it a little. My body responded immediately, my nipples tightening and goose bumps rising all over my skin.

"And then down your neck…" his fingers continued down the column of my neck. "All the way down to your chest," he finished, his index finger traveling down the cleavage the swimsuit had created and left bare.

My brain had completely shut off at that point and I was no longer thinking about what I was doing. I could just feel my limbs moving on their own accord without any messages being sent from my brain.

My arms moved from where they were placed on his shoulders, down his chest which they glided over with certainty and purpose, and down to his abs where they stopped to trace with my finger tips.

"Bella," he growled, just like I had imagined him doing when I was fantasizing in his car. My eyes closed at the sound and I couldn't help but let out a small whimper.

His arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and he pulled me tight up against him, my body molded into every indentation of his and his lips where on mine, kissing me with ferociousness he hadn't had before.

I moaned into his mouth as I felt his very large erection pressing against my lower stomach, and all I could think about was how I wanted more, needed more.

My thumbs slipped under the waistband of his swim trunks and ran back and forth across his stomach as his grip tightened on me even more.

One of his hands sprawled out against my back, pushing me to him, while the other ran up and was tangled in my hair, fusing our mouths closer together.

I let my finger nails scratch lightly at the skin on his abs, making his mouth pull away as he hissed into the summer air.

Then, he started backing us up, my feet no longer on the sandy bottom, but now floating as Edward pushed my back closer to shore.

Once I could go no farther back, his hands roamed down my waist, down my thighs, until they wrapped around the back of my upper legs. Then, with one, quick motion, he had hoisted me up and my legs instantly wrapped around his waist, pressing his hardened member even tighter against me.

I moaned in pleasure at the feeling and he jumped up on shore, taking off running. Every time his body would move a certain way, it would cause him to rub harder against me, creating a delicious friction that had my head tilting back and moans coming from my mouth.

"Fuck, Bella. Love, you have to stop," he was breathing hard which I knew wasn't from the run.

"Edward…" I moaned, but could say nothing after that as I ground my hips against his.

"Ung!" was the response he gave me and I was pretty damn sure that our speed has increased even more.

I had spent most of the journey with my eyes closed, so I was surprised when I suddenly felt the softness of the mattress on my back as I was dropped onto it.

My eyes opened and there was Edward, straddling my lower body with his knees as he looked down at me.

His eyes were now pitch black and they roamed up and down my body making me both squirm in pleasure and want to cover up all at the same time.

But as he examined me, I let my eyes do some wandering of their own. From his still damp hair down to the hard cock that was pressing against the white material of his swimming trucks.

My hips bucked up on their own accord at the sight, and Edward's eyes darted to mine as he lowered his body down slowly.

"Edward, please," I begged. Yes, I was begging! I had to! I was shut down too many times before and we were far too close now not to finally give each other what we wanted.

What we needed.

His mouth came down on mine, his tongue sweeping over my bottom lip and causing them to part as his tongue slithered inside my mouth. I eagerly took it, wrapping my tongue around his and closing my mouth around it to suck on it.

"Oh god," he panted, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead on my shoulder. "Bella, I need you. I can't restrain myself any longer. Fuck, I almost took you in my fuckin' car when I could smell how aroused you were getting. Wanted to rip off those tiny shorts and shove my tongue into you, tasting you."

I could now think of only Edward. The things he was saying to me were driving me insane with need and lust and if I didn't have him soon, I could not be held responsible for my actions.

So, to get things moving, I let my hands go to my back and gingerly untied the back of my bikini before flinging it up and over my head and dropping it god knows where.

Edward's eyes glued to my chest and he watched my breasts heave up and down with my labored breathing.

"Taste me, Edward," I whispered softly, closing my eyes thinking that if he rejected me now, it would be better not to watch him get off the bed, turn around, and leave.

But his mouth came down onto me in an instant. His cool mouth closed around my nipple as he sucked and licked while his other hand gently massaged my other. My hands went into his hair and I tried to force his head down to me even harder.

When the feeling was growing too intense and the pooling between my legs was becoming too much, my hands ran down to his back and I started scratching against his granite skin in need.

His mouth finally freed me and he stood back up onto his knees.

"No, Edward. Please, no. Don't go," I begged him. He couldn't just get me this far and then leave. I could feel the prickling of tears start to come to my eyes and I suddenly felt very foolish and childish for even thinking that this could happen.

"Shh, Bella, my love. I'm not going to leave," he cooed at me. His eyes had softened in that moment and it was as if all the lust he had been feeling had suddenly disappeared and was now replaced by love.

He leaned back down and softly brushed his lips over mine. "I will never leave you," he whispered.

My arms went around his neck to hold him to me as if that would make his statement true.

I didn't even notice that he had removed the remainder of our clothing until I felt him press against my naked core.

"OH!" I moaned out, not being able to help myself went I felt him make contact with me. He made a sound as well, but it was hard to hear over mine.

"Bella," he panted, "I love you so much."

"I…mm, I love you too, Edward," I stuttered out trying hard to take in everything that was happening in that moment.

With that, he pushed past me and we both let out noises that would be embarrassing if one of us actually gave a damn in that moment.

I could feel every inch of him in me as he slid in and out, his body rubbing against mine. My head fell back against the pillow and my entire body arched up to meet his, my hands grabbing his shoulders tightly so I could take the tension out somewhere.

His arms rested on either side of me and his hands were fisting the sheets effectively tearing the material as we rocked against one another.

His thrusts were slow and steady, but there came a time when I just needed more and I needed it harder. My hips jerked wildly against his and he shifted a little before picking up his pace.

"Ah, Yes!" I screamed out as he hit me in exactly the way he was supposed to, sending shocks through my body with each pound into my core.

I could hear the tearing of the sheets, the moans he elicited from me, the grunts of his pleasure, and the slapping of our skin. Each of the noises intensified the moment and turning me on all the more.

"Oh god, Edward!" I tried to tell him that I was close, but that was all that came out of my mouth.

"Unng.." was his response and I suddenly felt better that I was the one actually articulating. His noises were like that of an animal. All growls and moans and his chest would rumble on occasion. I wanted to hear those noises for the rest of time.

With a scream I felt my walls start to clench and spasm as my orgasm rocked through me, only causing Edward to speed up and go harder until his hands tightened on the sheets and I could feel him leak into me.

With a pant and a soft growl he rolled off me and landed on my left, quickly gathering me up into his arms to hold against him.

I reveled in the familiar feeling of being held by Edward and cuddled even closer to his cool skin as sweat continued to stick to my body.

Both of us were still panting but I sighed in contentment as his cool finger traced up and down my bare spine.

"Mmm," was the only sound I could make as my eyelids started to droop.

"That about sums it up," he chuckled breathlessly before kissing the top of my head.

I pulled myself up closer to him so I was laying on his shoulder, rather than his chest, and started placing open mouthed kisses on his neck. I always knew that Edward tasted good, but now, there were no limits. I could kiss him whenever I pleased and I fully intended on taking advantage of that for the rest of time.

"Bella," he groaned when my tongue swept over his skin. He really was delicious. "Love, you're tired, and I doubt you could go another round without rest. I'm telling you, if you don't stop, you're going to find out just how hard and fast I can go."

I shivered against my incredibly sexy boyfriend, suddenly not feeling at all sleepy. I let my fingers trail from his shoulder down to his nipple where I scratched over it lightly as I licked his neck before attaching my mouth to it and sucking.

I was on my back in a matter of milliseconds with a every sexy Edward glaring down on me. "Alright, Isabella. You asked for it…"

Yes I did, and I wouldn't take it back for the world. In fact, I might ask for it every day for the rest of our lives.

**Well? What did you guys think? I hope you liked it. I didn't want it all to be lust filled and fucking because I can't picture their first time just like being up against a wall or something…haha. So I tried to make it a little romantic yet sexy. **

**Thanks for reading guys!!**

**Much love,**

**ashel-13**

* * *

**Hi :D Ok, we're having some slight technical difficuluties in that Lucy has been shipped off to her grandparents (who have no internet) and my internet connection is being pulled tomorrow for three days while the builders fix the whole in the wall (don't ask...) sooo, posting may be a little dodgy.**

**Also, we're going to post the one shot all together later on, because obviously we can't get online together :S Sorrrrryyyy.... **

**But anyway, tomorrow's chapter, is the third part from MsKathy! :D**


	14. MsKathy: Part 3

**A/N: So much thanks again go to the British Bitches for allowing me to be a part of the Summer SmutVent! Thank you, ladies :) I also owe thanks to my beta, Siouxchef, and my gajillion friends who I run every last stupid question by (in alphabetical order, 'cause I'm a nerd like that): 4theluvofmary, adorablecullens, algonquinrt, carenl, Kassiah, manyafandom, siouxchef and tara sue me. Without these ladies to support me, I wouldn't be here.**

**Here we are at our final installment of Sweet S'moresward, as he's come to be known in my group of friends. I hope you've enjoyed him as much as I have.**

* * *

_Bella begged the rest of the group to stop at a coffee shop for some coffee and a light breakfast, so we did that on the way to the dock. We shared a vanilla latte and a muffin in the backseat. Alice was practically on Bella's lap due to how squished we were, but at least we made it in one car._

_Emmett parked at the dock and then began to mutter something to himself before finally speaking up._

"_What the fuck is he doing here?"_

"I invited him," Alice said with a huff, hopping out of the car and into Jasper's arms. _Uh oh._

"Nothing you can do about it, Em, might as well give up. Look how happy she is, dude. Let her be."

"Oh, sure, now that you're not cockblocked anymore, you're just all fucking rainbows and sunshine for everyone?"

The girls stepped out of the car and I hopped over the center console to sit next to Emmett.

"Emmett, seriously. This has nothing to do with me being or not being cockblocked. Look at Alice. She was never that happen with James. What's your problem?"

"Edward, did Bella fuck your brains right out of you?" I was slightly irritated that Emmett had used my own words from the other day against me. _Bastard_. "For such a smart guy, you're being really fucking stupid. LOOK at her. I see her, _do you_? She's in love with that guy, Edward. Not grade school crush. Do you see them?"

I looked over at them and I realized he was right.

"Okay, so they're in love," I shrugged.

Emmett groaned in frustration.

"Dude, it's like you said. We're only here for two weeks. Less than that, now. What's going to happen? Alice is going to get her heart broken when she has to leave. What if she decides to do something rash, like stay?"

Then I realized; I had been so wrapped up in Bella and what was changing between us that I failed to really think through Alice's crush.

"I dunno, Em, but we'll figure it out, okay? Let's go have a fun day and watch some turtles."

We rejoined the group and Emmett even shook Jasper's hand in greeting. I gave Jasper a genuine smile as I shook his hand and we all made our way onto the boat.

The trip was a blast – watching the turtles with my friends and Bella had been fun and something I would never forget. Watching Bella was more fun, though. She had another bikini on and I constantly had to contain my raging hard-on. Good thing we were in the water most of the day. At one point I floated up behind her and wrapped her in my arms, whispering dirty things in her ear. I couldn't wait to get back to the room, even with as much fun as we were all having together. Even Emmett loosened up a bit and seemed to be going with the flow.

Once we were back on dry land, we talked about how the rest of the night was going to go. I wanted to sit and enjoy the sunset with Bella, so we all went our separate ways with a plan to meet up after dinner at the suites to play cards and have a few drinks. We stopped at the grocery store on the way back to pick up some alcohol, a deck of cards and some snacks to keep on hand.

Back at the rooms, I left Bella to change out of my board shorts while she changed out of her swimsuit and shorts. She knocked softly on the door to my room moments later and I let her in. I hadn't yet put my shirt back on and she eyed me from her spot at the door. She was wearing a flowy purple dress that accentuated her curves. It was gathered just beneath her breasts and I tried to suppress the urge to molest her at the sight. I grabbed a t-shirt from my suitcase and threw it on.

"Edward?"

"hmm?"

"Why don't you just bring your suitcase over to my room?"

I stopped looking for my glasses and looked over at her. This time I really looked, and I noticed that her hair was down and messy, but beautiful. She had lipgloss on, or chapstick? I wasn't sure; I'm a straight male, her lips were shiny, that's all I knew for sure. Bella's cheeks were pink and she had the most beautiful expression on her face.

"Are you sure?"

Walking over to me, her dress flowed around her and her flip flops made that unmistakable noise. Her hands rested on my chest and she looked up into my eyes, holding my gaze and just being still and quiet with me for a moment.

"I love you. I don't want to be apart from you anymore."

Her right hand moved up my chest and behind my neck, pulling me down for a soft, gentle kiss. I pulled her to my body and wrapped my arms around her. We stood there for what could have been hours, softly kissing as our hearts and lips made up for the years our minds had kept us apart.

Finally I realized the sun was lowering in the sky and I broke our kiss. I really wanted to enjoy both a sunset and a sunrise with Bella on the island and I already had plans for our sunrise in a few days.

"Let's go, love. I want to sit with you on the beach and watch the sunset."

We made our way down to the sand, walking by the pool and cabana we shared the other day. I squeezed Bella's hand as we walked past and she smiled at me, sharing the memory. We plopped down on the sand together, still holding hands, and watched the sun sink in the sky. Bella rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Do we have to go back?"

"To the room or to Washington?"

"Both. Either," she sighed.

"Yeah, we do."

"Just five more minutes."

We watched the waves roll in and out, the calm quiet moment setting the mood.

Contrasting with that moment were the next several hours. Alice surprised us with Jasper's presence in the suite. Emmett was uptight, until the drinks began to flow. We played Texas hold 'em and everyone learned more about Jasper, but also about each other. We talked about silly, random things and serious topics as well.

Jasper explained to us that his family had spent the last few years in Portland and he and Alice exchanged gazes when he talked about possibly moving back. I was certain they had already made their plans just from the look in her eyes, but it seemed they weren't yet ready to share with the rest of us, so I let it go.

Sometime very late at night, we all went our separate ways. Bella and I slept in the room we had been in the night before, Alice and Jasper stayed in the room next to us and Emmett and Rose got the other suite to themselves again. I made a mental note to negotiate with Emmett for the private suite at some point, and crawled into bed with Bella. We fell asleep quickly, wrapped up in each other, too tipsy to care about anything but sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I giggled at what I saw and heard. Bella was still sound asleep, a little drool coming from the corner of her mouth. She was also snoring. Not a light, delicate snore, either. I got out of bed to brush my teeth and get rid of the cotton-mouth feeling. As I was standing there brushing, thinking about the day ahead, I felt Bella's cold hands on my bare back, followed by her forehead.

"Oh God, how much did we drink?" she groaned.

"Too much, apparently," I said around my toothbrush.

I rinsed my teeth and brush, then turned to face her. My hands ran up and down her arms and I placed a kiss in her messy hair.

"You okay?"

"Need. Coffee. Badly."

Laughing, I guided her back to the bed and tucked her in, promising coffee and medicine. I went into the living area and ordered a few pots of coffee, certain that everyone else would need it just as much as Bella and I did. While I waited for them to arrive, I opened my laptop and finalized some plans I had made for the next morning. I also checked my email and updated Facebook and Twitter.

Room service knocked on the door and dropped off our coffee. I let him into Em and Rose's room to leave their coffee as well and by the time I got back into the other suite, Bella and Alice had poured themselves cups and were sitting next to each other, chatting away. As I got closer, I saw Bella had poured me a cup as well and I smiled and thanked her, sitting on the arm of her chair.

Emmett came over a few minutes later to thank me for the coffee and find out what the plans were for the day. We all agreed to hang out by the pool and relax; everyone needed to recover and I knew that I was going to have Bella up early the next morning, so a relaxing day before sounded perfect.

Once the coffee was gone, we all changed and went down to the pool. Emmett, Jasper and I took the cabana again while the girls laid out in the sun. Bella tortured me again with the sunscreen, but this time I took my time and lingered, placing a soft kiss now and then.

Around noon, she came into the cabana and sat with me, laying back against me as we talked softly. Emmett had gone out to find Rose and Jasper seemed to be asleep on the lounge chair next to us, so we had a sense of privacy. We whispered to each other about the future. What we wanted from each other. What we needed. It was a moment that I knew I'd never forget, and then we just laid quietly together. Bella's head rested next to mine on the chair and her fingers were laced together with mine.

A very brief time later, we were woken up by Emmett's booming laugh, and I mused at how he was always interrupting us.

"Come on, rope swing!"

As he spoke, he rotated his hips and made a lasso motion, which just made me laugh. Of course, that made Bella bounce on my chest and Emmett's eyes threatened to bug out of his head.

"Emmett!" I scolded him, and he looked appropriately like a child who just got caught in the cookie jar at that moment.

Bella turned her head and kissed me before curling up on my body.

"Come on, baby, let's go swing."

She winked and I was lost. I'd follow her anywhere, do anything, say whatever. I was hers, forever. She took my hand in hers and pulled me up off the chair. I tossed my glasses onto the table before it was too far away and I saw Emmett dragging Rose in a similar manner. I shrugged and smiled. Alice and Jasper were bringing up the rear of our group, casually walking hand-in-hand behind us. We each took our turn swinging from the rope and dropping into the water and then agreed to get dinner.

We got dressed and gathered our things, going to the cafe where Bella and I had s'mores the first time we acted on our feelings for each other. The same server was working and he requested that we sit in his section. _I guess he appreciated his tip. _I let everyone know at dinner that I had early plans for Bella and I. She quirked a brow at me in question, but I just shook my head, wanting it to be a surprise.

Once we were stuffed, the sun was beginning to set and we all split up again. Jasper had to work the next day, so Alice was bummed through all of dinner, knowing he'd be gone. I promised Jasper that we'd keep her busy once we were done with our plans for the day, and she and Bella immediately began to scheme.

Bella and I walked around the grounds of the hotel and came upon a beautiful little chapel. The sun had set and it was beautifully lit up on the inside, the stained glass almost glowing. We walked in together and looked around, both of us amazed at the beauty of the tiny space. Bella let go of my hand and walked over to touch some stained glass and I sat on a bench and looked around. When she had taken it all in, she sat next to me and we soaked in the moment together. She was tucked into my side, my arm around her, resting her body against mine.

"Love?"

She tilted her head up to look at me. I pulled back slightly and took my arm back from around her. I needed to make sure I meant the words I was about to say, before I said them. As I slid off the bench, I was certain. I took her hands in mine and looked up at her.

"I've known you most of my life. I've loved you a great portion of that time. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you, no matter how we work the details out or where we do it. Not today, or tomorrow. Probably not even this year. But someday, _someday_, Bella Swan, will you marry me?"

As I spoke, Bella's eyes began to water and then tears fell.

I waited.

And waited.

Until I began to feel, honestly, a little foolish. _Had I moved too fast_?

Bella's body shook from her crying. Sliding off the bench, she wrapped her arms around my neck and sat in my lap.

"Oh Edward," she sighed. "I love you so much. Yes. The answer is yes."

I lowered my head down to hers and kissed her, my lame attempt at trying to convey everything I felt in that moment. My heart was pounding and I was certain she could feel it, but she never said anything about it, she simply sat there and kissed me back.

Realizing that we were perhaps about to step over the line of acceptable behavior for a church, I broke our kiss and pulled her tightly to me. As I caught my breath, I closed my eyes and imagined the life it felt like I was stepping into. I smiled.

"Do you know what I've thought about ever since the first day we got here?" I whispered.

Bella shook her head no.

"That fan-fucking-tastic bathtub and your naked body in it with me."

I groaned and nipped at her neck as she laughed. She pulled back to wipe her eyes, then stood. I followed her and we walked back to the room. Taking my iPhone from my pocket, I texted Jasper to make sure they had no plans to come back to the room for the night. He texted me right back and let me know we had the room to ourselves, and I was so glad, I almost skipped. Almost.

Once we were in the room, I put the security lock on the door, in case Emmett or Rose decided to come over, or Jasper or Alice changed their minds. I walked to the tub and began to fill it, using some of the bubbles that were sitting in a bottle on the edge. By the time I realized it was ready to get into, I turned around to see Bella undressed and standing next to me.

"Let me help you with that," she said. Her voice was rough and unfamiliar to my ears.

Pulling my shirt up and over my head, she tossed it off to the side. She took my hand and motioned for me to stand with her, fingers moving quickly to my waistband. As she pulled my shorts and boxers off, she looked up at me.

"I can't wait. I don't want to wait, Edward. I want to get in the tub with you, but I need you first. Please."

I moved us over to the bed and Bella began to crawl up, but I held her ankle. She turned back to look at me questioningly. I simply smirked and shook my head no, tugging on her leg to bring her back to the edge. Once her feet were flush with the floor again, I ran a hand up and down her spine.

"Spread your legs wider."

Her cheek was pressed against the mattress, her round ass high in the air. I bent to lick her; I just couldn't resist a quick swipe before fucking her. My hands were at her sides, holding her steady as I dipped my tongue into her quickly and then pulled back, placing one last kiss against her. She groaned in frustration and pushed back against me.

"Anxious, baby?"

"Please," she whimpered out, turning her head to look at me.

Curling my body over hers, I reached under and cupped a breast with my right hand. My mouth was at her ear as I spoke.

"Fuck, I love it when you beg me. Do you feel how hard it makes me?"

I teased her, running my cock up and down her slit. She whimpered and I pinched her nipple, causing her to gasp and drop her head. My fingers slid down from my erection to her wetness. I made a pass over her clit and as she raised her head back up to moan, I slipped inside of her. I raised myself back up to standing so that I could thrust deeper and at a better angle.

An appreciative hum left my lips and I was lost in the moment, pulling back and pushing into her over and over. As my fingertips found her clit again, she ground back against me and I pushed forward. I pressed my fingers to her and moved them in circles, needing to please her. My hand worked faster and her breath became more labored and obvious, moans escaping now and then as well.

"_Yes_. Fuck, yes, Bella. Come for me, baby, please."

I could feel my orgasm beginning and knew I couldn't hold out much longer. Thrusting into her harder, I felt her body begin to shake as she began to mumble incoherently. Each time she pushed back against me, it broke one more piece of my restraint. Bella cried out, screaming so loud I was worried half the hotel would hear her, as she began to climax and I fell swiftly after her. I leaned down to her body, kissing between her shoulder blades and nuzzling my neck into her hair.

"Edward?" she squeaked.

"Hmm?"

"You're crushing me."

We both laughed as I rolled off her and she turned to face me. Bella curled up in my arms and sighed, throwing her leg over my hip to pull us closer together.

"Bath?"

"Yes!"

I really did want to get her into the tub. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off her soapy body, and I wanted to feel her fall apart several more times in my arms, weightless in the water. The water had cooled while we were enjoying each other, so I drained some of it and re-ran it with hot. We rested together in the scented bath, talking more. It felt like we had talked more in the last few days than our whole lives, but maybe it was just that we _said_ more.

Once the water was cold again, we pulled the plug, carefully climbed out and wrapped up in towels. Bella walked to the bedroom and I undid the security lock, in case someone really did need to get into the room. I quietly called room service to setup a breakfast delivery for 7am the next morning, then set the alarm clock on my phone. I joined Bella in bed, what had become our bed, and we slept soundly.

The next morning it was the knock at the door and not my phone that woke me up. I slipped my boxers back on and groggily answered the door. Thankful for the coffee, I let room service in and smiled as he left. I snuck into the bedroom, retrieved the pearl Bella had gotten on our first day in Maui and took it next door. I left it at the designated spot for Emmett on the table and crept back to the other suite.

Bella came out of the bedroom wrapped in a fluffy hotel robe, hair sticking every which way, looking every bit as radiant as she always did. We exchanged a smile and she sat at the table across from me.

"I know you're not going to tell me where we're going or what we're doing," she said between sips of hot coffee. "Can you at least tell me how I should dress for our adventure?"

"Yes. Dress comfortably." I smiled.

"Dress?"

I shook my head no. "No dresses."

"Shorts?"

I shrugged and nodded.

"Flip flops?"

That one made me furrow my brow and think for a minute.

"Probably not. Safer to go with your standard Chucks."

We ate in silence the rest of the time, then enjoyed a shower together. Once we were dressed and on the road, it wouldn't take long to get to our destination. I parked the car and walked around to help her out, taking her hand.

"Stables? We're going horseback riding?"

Bella's face was completely lit up and I knew it was worth waking early for.

"I know you love to ride and haven't been since we left for college. Surprised?"

She squealed and hugged me, jumping up and down in my arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said between kisses to my face.

We got matched to horses and went on our ride. It was a beautiful, cloudless day. From the shore, we could see for what seemed like forever. The turquoise water twinkled and shined. We got off our horses and the trail leader took the reigns for us as we walked around a bit.

I walked around behind her and wrapped her in my arms. The expansive ocean in front of us felt a little bit like our lives – open, endless, ready for us to dive in. We made plans to go down to the ocean later, but took a moment to enjoyed the views from where we were.

As we rode back down the trail, I thought about the upcoming school year. As much as I wanted to marry Bella and live my Happily Ever After with her, I still needed to get through the next few years and figure out where I was going with my life. I had to push the thoughts from my head as I dismounted my horse. Bella and I thanked the man leading us and walked slowly back to the car.

Bella called Alice on the way to the room, to coordinate their afternoons. I simply accepted my fate as innocent bystander and allowed them to plan and direct me. We were all three going to the beach and Emmett and Rose were taking the car somewhere, having spent the morning over at the Shops at Wailea again. They agreed to pick us up at six for a trip down to Lahaina for dinner and drinks. I would be the designated driver for the evening.

I gave Bella my Kindle to put in her bag for some beach reading and we quickly changed into our swimwear. Bella put on a light dress over her suit and then walked over to talk to me as I dug through my bags, looking for the t-shirt I wanted.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I was just thinking. About last night."

Panic hit me. _Was she regretting saying yes to me?_ I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her.

"Well, we're about to go spend the afternoon with Alice, and I know if we don't talk about it now, the news will come spilling right out of me. Do you want to tell our friends, or wait?"

"What do you think?"

She sat on the bed beside me and hummed in thought.

"I think I'd like to keep it between us for now. It seems like a wonderful little secret we get to share together. Our friends might freak out if we got engaged so suddenly, even though we agreed to wait to actually get married."

"Yeah. I confess, I think I'd like the opportunity to properly propose to you." I smiled at her and gave her a soft, slow kiss.

Before we could get too lost in one another, I smiled against her lips and rested my forehead on hers.

"Let's go get Alice and enjoy the day."

I finally found the shirt I was looking for and slipped it on. We got Alice from the other room and agreed to stop on our way to the beach for a quick bite to eat. While we ate, Alice filled us in on things with Jasper and Bella and I listened intently. She finally spilled and said that even though it had been a little less than a week, she was pretty sure Jasper would indeed be moving back to Portland, and soon. She glowed with happiness and my heart swelled for her.

Alice picked up the lunch tab and we headed to find a spot on the beach. We found two umbrellas with empty chairs next to each other and parked, Alice and Bella together and me under the other umbrella, Bella in the middle. She handed me my reader and then sprayed some sunscreen on. I chuckled softly enough so that she wouldn't hear, at the knowledge she had been intentionally torturing me on that first day, asking me to rub on her lotion.

Several magazines and part of a book later, Bella was straddling my waist in the chair.

"Wanna go out in the water?"

_Not anymore. Now I want to go back to the room._

"Sure."

I slipped my Kindle into her bag and watched her as she walked into the water. I looked over at Alice, a devious plan forming in my head. Alice smiled at me and tilted her head toward Bella, a silent approval of the unspoken plan. I broke into a sprint and caught up with Bella in no time, scooping her in my arms and falling on my back into the water with her.

We splashed and played, laughing and having a good time together. For several minutes, we bobbed, letting the surf carry us as we kissed and caressed each other, as much as was appropriate for being out in public. Bella had her legs wrapped around my waist and we talked more about living together, and how that would be with the other three people. Originally, James and Alice were supposed to share a room, Rose and Em would share, and Bella and I were supposed to each have our own. Now Alice would have her own room and Bella and I needed to decide if we wanted to share or stay separate. We talked about some pros and cons and agreed to decide later.

Alice waved us in from the water and reminded us of the time. We packed up everything and went back to the room for showers and to change for dinner. Alice, ever thoughtful, went to the other suite to shower, giving us privacy for a moment.

The moment the shower warmed up, I pulled Bella in and we began to play. It was fun to explore her body, after all these years of hearing her comments on other guys and learning the little things that made her tick. I touched and kissed her everywhere, my need for her never seeming to be quenched.

Back out of the shower, dried and dressed, Alice rejoined us in the suite as she and Bella put on some makeup and finished getting ready. I laid on the couch and read more, waiting for them. Once they were ready, we all went over to the other suite and Emmett discreetly gave me back Bella's pearl. I made up a lame excuse and went back to the other room, tucking the box safely into my luggage.

I went back to the other suite and we all drove to Lahaina, enjoying the warm breeze on the drive. We ate at Cheeseburgers in Paradise, and everyone enjoyed a few drinks with their food. We walked along Front Street as the girls did some shopping and Emmett and I hung back and talked about how things were going to go next year. Emmett had plans to ask Rose to marry him after graduation, but I knew from talking privately to Rose that she just wanted a simple wedding and would have preferred to do it sooner, so we debated the merits of both plans. Little did he know, I was having the same debate in my own head. Knowing I had reservations for a fancy restaurant the next night, I told Em to go ahead and make plans without us.

We finally got back to the car and I drove everyone to the hotel for the night. Alice was staying in the room next to us again, so we simply curled up together and whispered back and forth, making more plans for the future, until we were too tired to talk.

The next day, the girls had a spa day scheduled, so Emmett and I hung out by the pool. We grabbed lunch at some point, but basically just sat together reading, talking or napping under the shade of the cabana. The girls had things planned literally all day, so I told Bella about our dinner and we agreed to meet back in the room.

Emmett came with me and after I showered and changed, we hung in his suite and watched TV. We could hear the giggling group before they came into the room, except that it was only Alice and Rose.

"Where's Bella?"

"She wanted to change," Rose said, exchanging a laugh with Alice. "She said to give her twenty minutes and then you could come collect her for your date."

"Okay." I made a note of the time and exactly twenty minutes later, popped out of my chair to get Bella. I could hear the rest of the group laughing at me as I left, but I didn't care; I just needed to see her and be with her again.

I put the key in, turned the handle to the room and my eyes went straight to her. She was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for me. She had a sleeveless black dress on and her hair was wavy and gorgeous, but nothing compared to the sparkle in her eyes and the smile on her face.

She blushed and looked down as she greeted me with a meek "Hi".

I crossed the room to take her in my arms and kissed her in greeting. When I pulled back to take another look, I had the perfect accessory for the night.

"I'll be right back," I said, dashing off to my room. I found the box and ran right back to her. She looked slightly stunned, but I kissed her again, this time slightly more forcefully.

"Sorry. I lost all my manners the moment I saw you. You look amazing. I have something for you."

Bella raised an eyebrow and I moved us over to the mirror, then slipped behind her, opening the box. I carefully took the chain out, undid the clasp and moved my hands over her head. As I focused on refastening the chain, she noticed what it was.

"Is this... did you... my pearl?"

Her voice wavered briefly and once I had the claps in place, I rested one hand on her lower back and looked up at her in the mirror and nodded.

She turned to face me, her eyes still full of questions and tears.

"When did you do this?"

"I had Emmett do the legwork for me, actually. I saw how much you girls loved finding those little pearls, so I had them all made into necklaces for each of you, to remember our trip."

"Oh Edward, it's perfect. I never would have thought to do that. Thank you."

"The night isn't over, don't thank me yet," I winked. She blushed again.

Leading her out the door, she wove her arm through mine and we were on our way. I made sure to book our reservation so that we would have an outer edge table, right before sunset. The plan was that by the time our dinner was served, we'd be hearing the blowing of the conch shells, signifying the setting of the sun. Sure enough, as our entrees were placed on our table, we heard them begin. Dessert was a shared crème brulee in a hollowed out pineapple bottom. It was the perfect way to end dinner.

All through dinner and dessert, we shared touches, kisses and flirty comments. At one point, my hand went up her dress and I felt the top of her stockings as she giggled. I was glad to be going back to share her bed. I briefly thought about all the nights we had shared together and then separated; the ache I felt was like nothing else I had experienced and I was grateful this night would end different, finally.

In the room, we continued our soft touches and caresses, loving and adoring each other. Walking to the bed, I lifted her dress up and over her head to reveal that Bella had no bra on, a black lace garter with her stockings and small, black, lace panties. I almost lost it right there.

She was frantically working on the buttons of my shirt, finally finishing them once we were almost to the bed. I helped her out by undoing my shorts and pushing them to the ground with my boxers. Our hands were everywhere.

At the bed, she sat and pulled herself back, resting her head on the pillow before motioning for me to join her. First, I needed to get her undressed. I slowly unclasped her stockings and removed them, followed by her garter and then her panties. I could have removed them all at the same time, but this wasn't a rushed moment.

Once she was naked and laid out for me, I crawled over her and partially rested my body on hers. Her skin was warm and soft against mine and I needed her so badly. I brought my hand up to her breast as we kissed, soft, slow kisses. The kisses of skilled lovers who know each other, no longer the frantic, unpracticed kisses. I moaned into her mouth as my hand moved lower and skimmed her wet lips. Her hips bucked into my hand and I knew exactly how she felt; the need to reconnect overwhelming her.

We didn't speak, or cry out, or talk dirty to each other this time. As I I guided myself into her, I knew we wouldn't need any extra theatrics in this moment – we simply needed each other.

Bella hooked her legs around my torso pulled me down to her again, angling her hips to bring me deeper while kissing me furiously. She whimpered as I slowly pushed into her as far as I could, and then drew back, repeating the motion. My fingertips stayed where they had been, rubbing slow circles on her clit as I kissed and nipped around her collarbone and back up to her ear.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered to her. There was so much emotion inside of me, so much love, I couldn't contain it in that moment.

"I love you, Edward. I love you so much."

Her eyes were tightly closed and I watched her expression as it morphed from one of love and tenderness to the edge of her orgasm. I pressed my fingers slightly and sped up. Bella's head tilted back and a strangled cry left her mouth as I felt her muscles around me. _So fucking beautiful._

Every move I made, she was meeting now. Our bodies moved as if we had done this thousands of times, despite the newness of it all. Her arms wrapped around my torso and her hands hooked up over my shoulders as she began to kiss everywhere she could reach. I moved my head to bury it in her neck as I felt my orgasm approach and then take over, again pushing myself as far into her as I could.

My body tensed and stilled as I came. I was holding myself up slightly on my elbows, placed on either side of her head. I wasn't ready to leave her, to lose this feeling of connection yet, so I simply began to kiss her and repeat "thank you," in a soft voice, all over her face and neck. Finally, I rested my head on the pillow next to hers, catching my breath. I made sure to keep myself semi-propped, not wanting to smother her like the night before.

I felt myself go soft, and I would never _ever_ have been in this position with another girl. The fear of embarrassment would have taken over and I'd have moved long ago. As we both came back to earth, Bella began to run her hands up and down my biceps, leaning up to kiss each one.

"Baby, you are seriously buff."

Laughing, I collapsed onto the bed and pulled her into my arms. I decided it would have to be enough, to be this close.

As I tuned back in to my conversation with Ren, I realized that she was nearing the end of her description of the final wedding preparations. She was agonizing over her last few days of freedom. In three days, she was going to marry a man named Jacob. In the same small chapel that her mother and I got married. The small chapel that Bella and I had explored on our very first trip to this place, all those years ago. Even though the Cullens were long gone, I sent a silent 'thank you' out to them for sending us on that trip. It changed the course of my life forever, in a way I could never repay or properly thank them for.

I was grateful that, along with my own parents, they had been around to see Alice get married to Jasper. To see Bella and I marry, here on Maui, on the same anniversary of the first summer trip, which we came back for every year. They had seen our daughter's birth, both of Alice and Jasper's sons, and had been there for Emmett and Rose when they finally were able to adopt a child, after years of heartache and trying.

Bella walked into the room, distracting me from my thoughts, radiating beauty as usual.

"I recognize that smile," she said as she sauntered over to me. Here we were, old enough to have a daughter getting married, and just the sight of her still made me want her.

Standing to greet her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she laced hers up around my neck. We stood in this same familiar position to our bodies as we had countless times.

"I love you, Edward. I'm so glad we're back here."

"Me too, love."

We kissed softly and a throat clearing broke us apart, causing all three of us to giggle.

Renesmee had been sitting in the chair across from me and Bella walked toward her, and then went around the back of her chair.

"I've been saving this for you." I couldn't see what she was fiddling with, then the chain fell from her hand and the pearl hung on the end. "I had a sparkly diamond added to the top, which I'm sure your father won't mind." She looked over and gave me a warm smile. "This is the pearl that I bought on our first trip. Pearls are a sign of rebirth," she had the clasp undone and was resting the chain gently against Renesmee's skin now, trying to do the clasp back up. "When your father and I first came here, I was a little lost. I wasn't quite sure where I was headed, moving into the second phase of college and trying to figure myself out in perhaps a few of the more _wrong_ ways," she laughed. "After that vacation, I was found. It felt like a second chance for me; a rebirth in every sense of the word."

Bella rested her hand on Ren's shoulder and I saw a tear slip from her eye.

Renesmee stood up and I watched the two most important women to me embrace. I even got a little misty-eyed. When they parted, Ren wandered off to find Jacob and Bella walked over to me, taking my hands in hers. She pressed her soft body to mine and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Think you can still make me scream like you did that first week?"

**A/N2: Thanks so much for coming on the trip to Hawaii with our fun group! I hope you enjoyed the story and have a great summer. Don't forget the sunscreen :)**

* * *

**Hi!**

**So, we have two outtakes to go, and then our chapter, which I'm afraid is still being fixed (soooooorry) so tomorrow will be... Absolution713**

**Thanks :D xx**

**P.S REVIEW!**


	15. Outtake 1: Absolution713

**Summer SmutVent Calendar**

**Title: Happy Birthday Edward**

**Characters: Bella/Edward**

**One-Shot**

**Summary: A summers night in June and Edward gets a little restless.**

_Disclaimer: Despite my ferverent adoration of Edward, I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just have fun with them ___

**

* * *

**

Edward Cullen

It was a beautiful summer night in Forks as Bella slept soundly with the window open. The clouds had momentarily vanished from the night and the stars shined bright as diamonds in the black and blue sky. According the old alarm clock that sat on Bella nightstand it was 12:37 am on June 20th.

June 20th.

Why was that date so familiar to me?

Oh.

_Happy Birthday_, I thought sourly to myself.

Birthdays were for humans, when your birth was something to be celebrated and not loathed. Vampires didn't celebrate birthdays.

Vampires couldn't dream, either that much was certain. I hadn't had a dream in nearly ninety years, but I could let my mind wander, free from the restraints I put on it during the active parts of each day - As a birthday present to myself. I missed dreaming; perhaps that was why I was so enthralled watching Bella sleep, watching Bella _dream_. Especially when she dreamed of me. But really, who was I kidding. I was enthralled by Bella. Period. There was no end to my fascination with her. I could never know enough, or express enough to completely satisfy myself. In the six months and a half months Bella and I had been together, I had never been able to express quite what I felt for her in words. Words couldn't do her justice and mere words couldn't paint the emotions that filled my long dormant heart to the bursting point I felt now. No, there would be no satisfaction on that front.

"Edward" Bella mumbled my name, breaking through my clouded thoughts. It wasn't the lost, concerned mumbles that filled her small bedroom in the days surrounding the accidents that plagued her life like a curse. I had gotten used to those. They still pained me, to know that she was in any discomfort, but these mumbles were different. Lower and more urgent; I had come to have a love hate relationship with these type of mumbles.

I looked over at the sleeping angel and she squirmed, as if she could sense my lingering gaze upon her.

"Mmmm, Edward." Oh holy hell. Now she was_ moaning._

It was nights like tonight that were even harder for me to endure. Harder than the nightmares were the.. fantasies. I didn't lust after her blood on nights like this one… other things captured my attention. She moaned again and I felt my arousal getting harder to ignore. I may not be human, but I was, after all, still a man.

I took a few steps toward the bed and watched her. This felt oddly perverse, like I was intruding, or a common peeping Tom. But I was fixated, unable to look away or move. I wanted desperately to increase her pleasure, encourage her, even though I knew I was something to be feared and not the source of lust I so secretly desired to be.

I wanted to touch her - I knew what to do. It was inevitable that I would, what with being able to hear Emmett's near constant stream of pornographic thoughts.

I walked back to the rocking chair that was my bed for all intensive purposes, and closed my eyes tightly.

It didn't help.

I could still hear her breathing getting heavier. I could feel the thumping palpitations of her heart increase as the dream got better and better. I suddenly wished I was human, for the hundred-millionth time since I had met Bella. A human boy could touch her the way she wanted; the way I wanted too.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking, as a birthday present," I whispered more to myself than to anyone in particular. If couldn't sleep with her, the least I could do would be pretend.

**

* * *

**

Bella Swan

I turned over quickly in my bed and my eyes flashed open. I groped quickly around me in my small bed.

Damn, I had been dreaming.

I rolled over on my side and saw the subject of my dreams. He was better than my mind had portrayed him. I never did him the justice he deserved. His eyes were clenched shut, as if he was intently focusing on something that was taking all his effort. I knew I couldn't surprise him, but I still tried my best to be silent as pulled the quilt back and tip toed over to where he was sitting.

Miraculously, he didn't move.

I crept closer until he was directly in front of me. I slowly got onto his lap, placing one of my knees on either side of him, while I faced him, straddling his lap. His eyes were still clenched, but his face was somehow more relaxed and serene.

I leaned over his shoulder. "Edward," I whispered into his ear in what I hoped was a sexy voice.

He didn't open his eyes as I had expected he would. Instead I instantly felt his cool lips on the pulse point of my neck, kissing lightly across my skin. My body didn't waste a minute to respond to his touch. His arms lightly wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me closer to his stone chest.

I tried to give a measured response, but he had never reacted this way, not in the past kisses we had shared, not when I was in danger or dying or even begging. Never. My mind went red as desire pulsed its way through his body and into mine. I wound my little hands through his bronze hair and pressed as much of my body as was humanly possible to him. This was a million times better than the dream I'd left behind.

I moved my lips from his mouth to his cheek and traveled down. His skin was still cool, but left a trail on mine that was on fire with more heat that the sun. My body was tense, like a coil. My hips began to move rhythmically against lap, grinding my hot center closer and closer to him.

And that's when two things happened at once. First I felt him as his arousal pressed against the cotton of my pajamas while he simultaneously let out a low moan. I couldn't believe that plain old me could make Edward feel this way.

"God, Bella, don't stop," the words escaped from his lips while he was kissing the exposed skin of my shoulders. That was all the encouragement I needed. I found myself grinding down harder and faster and trying to think whether or not I could get away with losing our clothes altogether.

I looked down and a thought occurred to me. I knew sex would be out of the question for us. Edward would never, ever, in a million years let me be that close to him, but this couldn't hurt. He couldn't reasonably justify rejecting this idea.

I removed myself from his lap, slowly, and now I noticed his eyes were open. Open and pleading with mine to continue and to stop all in one gaze. I could tell that his self control was fighting to come back, to tell me to stop

I leaned down and unbuttoned the button on his trousers.

"Bella," his hand shot out to still mine.

"Trust me," I stated and pushed his hand away. I unzipped his pants with trembling fingers. Was he really going to let me do this? How did I manage this kind of good luck when good luck so steadily avoided me? Although I had always been lucky to have Edward.

His penis was hard and… huge. Even with my inexperience I knew that I could not have found a more perfect man, even if I had spent my entire life searching for him. I looked him in the eye and spat in my right hand, hoping that I was as warm as he had said I was. I began stroking his length, slowly at first, allowing my fingers to caress him from tip to base, being gentle and soft and warm.

His face, which had been strained and nervous, had melted into some sort of tense calm, while a smile danced upon his perfect lips.

I smiled to myself in satisfaction and picked up my pace ever so slightly while apply a little more pressure. He moaned. I must have been doing something right then. I leaned my face down and licked his tip and a shudder ran down his spine whilst a louder moan escaped into the room. I did it again.

"Fuck Bella," he uttered. I was surprised, and insanely turned on. I had never heard him swear before.

This time I took the entire tip into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it slowly and Edwards hand rushed to my head. I was expecting him to pull me away and reprimand me for to so flagrantly leaping over his carefully crafted line, but instead they moved my head up and down around his cock, slowly and gently. I sucked and licked him, following his controlled pace.

He started going faster. I knew he would be near his release. Almost a hundred years and no sex? He must have been close. His movements got faster and faster, he grunted and moaned my name until his entire body seized and his muscles stopped working.

I drank him eagerly as he released into my mouth and when he was done, I returned to his lips and kissed him sweetly. His chest heaved, though he didn't need the breath, as we kissed one last time.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Ok... Hi, I'm aware that I have some explaining to do, but let me post the other outtake first, then I'm going to put a big authors note on IAM.**

**Thanks, and a big apology to Absolution713, who's patiently awaited this. **


	16. Outtake 2: AngryBadgerGirl

"**Bump and Grind"**

**Summer SmutDown One Shot**

**I do not own Twilight, I'm just hot and bothered.**

* * *

Another day, another dollar.

_Time to put my nose to the grindstone, once again._

I just pulled out of my townhouse's garage and make my way to the end of the street where the stop sign tells me to cool my heels. Sure enough, it happens again, just like every morning. Some jackhole pulls out in front of me and cuts me off right as I'm about to get to the corner. Not only that, but he will then drive around five miles an hour down the single lane street, only to gun it right as we get to the first big intersection while the light is yellow and about to turn red. I never can get to that light before it turns red, and it's a long, stupid light. So butthead drives off while I'm stuck waiting.

_Stupid freaking Volvo driver._

"Silver Volvo," I mumble to myself. "More like Silver Dildo. Why don't you stick that thing where the sun doesn't shine, moron?" I add, grumbling like a grouchy old lady. Even though this person annoys the ever loving shit out of me, I never get mad enough to give him the finger or try to speed up and pass him. I desperately want to do either of those things, but I just don't have the nerve—not this early in the morning, anyway.

I wonder what it is about these Swedish cars that make people so rude and act like they own the damn road. Whoever this person is, they are beyond obnoxious. I mean, to cut someone off at the same place and at the same time every day, over and over, just takes the cake.

Of course, Silver Dildo speeds through the yellow light but it turns red before I can sneak by.

I'm going to be late for work because of this bozo. I managed to land a total dream job straight out of college. I work for one of the most successful publishing houses in Seattle as an assistant editor. I'm crazy busy but I absolutely love my job. My boss is a sweetheart and things couldn't be better. She's putting me in for a promotion and a raise, but unfortunately it's being put on hold because the company is changing hands. The old boss is retiring and his son is taking over. I've never met the son but I've heard he's ten kinds of rotten asshole. Figures. He's probably the one holding off on the raises. Cheap ass.

I make my way into work and arrive at an important staff meeting ten minutes late. I manage to make a huge racket as I find a seat, knocking over someone's coffee and then dropping my leather-bound folder.

_Great, just wonderfully, spectacularly, fan-freaking-tastically great. Thanks, Silver Dildo._

It's almost lunch and my stomach is growling like crazy. Just as I'm about to grab my purse and head out for a sandwich, I hear a voice behind me and the sound of it awakens every cell in my body. That's because it makes me want to puke.

"Bella, Bellllllllla Swanareeno, The Bellameister. Bellissima," I hear, not bothering to turn around.

"Cut that shit out, Mike. It wasn't funny in high school and it's really not funny now," I reply.

"Come on, Bella, loosen up," he says, putting his hands on the back of my neck to try and give me a shoulder massage. This idiot looks for _any_ excuse to touch me and I just want to beat his ass with my shoe.

"Don't touch me, Newton," I snap, pulling away from him.

"Damn girl, stand down. I'm just being friendly. Woman, you are hard up, I can tell. You need some _sexualllll heeeeeealin_," he sings.

I just turn, kick him in the shin and run. This is my usual tactic with Mike Newton and I've been doing it for years. Just kick and run.

By the end of the day, I have so much work piled up that I need to bring a bunch of it home. I work while eating my pasta dinner, then on through the night until I fall asleep on the couch. I wake up with a start and notice that I'm going to be late for work. I quickly get ready and scramble to my truck. It's an already muggy, sweaty summer day and I try to roll down my window as I drive down the street. I'm distracted as I do this and fail to see Silver Dildo pull his same asshole maneuver.

I rear end him.

_Seriously, fuck my life._

Luckily, there doesn't seem to be any damage—not even scratches to the paint. I wasn't really go fast enough to do anything but bump him lightly. I get out of my truck for a closer look and to ask if he's OK.

I see the driver's side door open, and out comes a long leg wearing black khakis. Feeling intrigued, I move in closer until I can see what's attached to that nice manly looking leg.

_Whoa._

Unruly reddish brown hair making him look freshly schmexed. Black wayfarer sunglasses. Pouty lips. Five o'clock 'fuck shaving' shadow. Crisp white dress shirt and skinny black tie.

_Hawt dayum._

"I, um, didn't see you, obviously. I'm sorry. Are you OK?" I ask, feeling all kinds of stupid. Of course, it's just my luck that I would meet a deliciously gorgeous guy under these messed up circumstances.

"I think so," he answers back in a voice like liquid velvet. That voice alone makes me want to hump his leg. This is insane. I'm normally a pretty calm, rational person. But this boy is filling my head with a multitude of filthy thoughts. It's just not right.

"All right then. It looks like there isn't any damage. If you don't mind, I better get going," I say, desperate to get to work. Not to mention, I think I'm done looking like an idiot, hitting this guy while he was stopped at a stop sign and then shamelessly giving him the once-over.

"Wait!" he calls out. He gets out of his car and clutches his neck. While I enjoy looking at his nice, tall frame standing upright, I can't believe this guy's nerve.

_Oh, don't even go there. You are fine, Silver Dildo._

"What?" I ask tersely, my hand on my hip.

"My neck is killing me. I think we better swap insurance information," he says, trying to sound pitiful.

"Are you kidding?" I snap. "I _tapped_ your car!"

"Actually you hit me pretty hard, as I recall."

"Oh, 'as you recall,' huh? That's rich, buddy. That's really rich. I don't believe this," I sigh, wishing I could just clock this jerky yet incredibly hot dude. "Look, I am so late for work, can I please just give you my cell number and we can work this out later?"

He looks at me for a second like he's trying to decide how big a deal he wants to make of this stupidity. I just can't believe this guy. I _know_ there's nothing wrong with his neck.

"Yeah, fine," he consents. I give him my number and high-tail it out of there.

Later that day, I hear my cell ring as I'm sitting in my cube. I don't recognize the number but I pick it up anyway.

"Hi, uh, this is the guy in the Volvo from this morning," I hear. He doesn't need to explain. I'd know that crazy sexy voice anywhere.

"Oh, hey. What can I do for you?" I ask, trying my best to sound polite even though he was working my last nerve earlier today.

"I was thinking we could meet somewhere later, maybe after work?" he says. He's asking a question but it comes out like a statement. He's a bossy little shit but I kinda like it.

"Um, OK, sure," I say, trying to sound coy but of course I can't pull it off.

He gives me an address that's somewhere downtown and we agree to meet at 6 pm. I drive over and notice that the address isn't an office building like I thought. It's a restaurant—a cute little French bistro with outdoor tables. I park my truck and by the time I get to the place, I see Mr. Handsome sitting at one of the tables reading the wine list.

"Hi there," he says after looking up and catching sight of me.

"Hi. I thought the address you gave me was your office. I, um, didn't think this was going to be, you know, like a social thing," I explain stupidly. I've got no game whatsoever. No wonder I never get laid. I need to be serious now. What would this hottie on a stick want with me, anyway? Besides, I thought I gave his beautiful neck whiplash. I _was_ pissed off. Now? I'm not so sure. The pretty makes up for a lot.

"I thought we could sit and talk. It's a Friday night. You're not in a rush, are you?" he asks looking at me like a lost puppy.

_Ung, the eyes. Big green eyes with long eyelashes. Can't. Resist. Eyes._

"No, I'm not in a rush," I tell him, letting a smile creep across my face despite myself.

"Great," he says with a fuckhot, yet entirely smug, little smirk. He gets up and offers me his hand. "I'm Edward," he tells me.

"I'm Bella," I respond, taking his hand. He's got huge hands and long fingers—so big that my own hand gets lost in his.

_Man hands. Manhandle me with your man hands, manly man._

He pulls my chair out for me and I nearly pass out. Guys don't do shit like that anymore. None of them care about treating a girl like a lady—well, except for this guy, apparently. We sit down and begin perusing the wine list together.

"So, how's your neck feeling?" I ask skeptically, my mouth twisted up in mild annoyance.

"It's much better now," he answers with a shy smile. "Because, you know, I took some ibuprofen," he adds, licking his lip nervously.

_Tttttongue. Loooooong tttttongue. Gonna DIEDEAD._

"Ah. Ibuprofen. Gotcha," I joke, not buying his cockamamie story for a second.

_Heh heh. I said 'cock.' Good Lord, this boy is turning me into an idiot._

"What kind of wine do you like?" he asks, running his hand through his hair awkwardly. He's obviously hoping to change the subject.

"I don't really have a preference. I could go for white or red. It's pretty hot today, so maybe something light, like a Riesling?"

"Certainly. Sounds like a good choice," he replies with an adorable smile.

We order our drinks and have a light dinner in the warm summer evening outdoors. We make small talk about our backgrounds, education, likes and dislikes. He comes across as really intelligent. Now I understand where his insane ego comes from. A man who's good looking, smart, well-spoken and by the looks of it, not exactly poor, is gonna have pussy falling out of his pockets.

I order ice cream for dessert since the warm weather is just perfect for it. The waitress brings two spoons, assuming we're on a date and want to share.

"Would you like some?" I offer.

"Oh, I would love some," he replies suggestively, quirking an eyebrow at me.

_Okaaay. Getting wildly turned on right now._

I take a few spoonfuls of ice cream, desperately trying to eat it without spilling it all over myself. Edward watches me as I slowly open my mouth and guide the spoon gently into it. He scoots his chair over so that he's right next to me.

"You look pretty delectable yourself eating that ice cream," he says in a low voice.

"Ha. I bet you say that to all the girls," I tease as I roll my eyes.

"No actually, I don't. Honestly, I don't usually flirt. I've never really met a woman I'd wanted to flirt with…before now," he explains as he looks at me through that low caveman brow. I feel like I'm about to pass out. It's not just what he's saying; it's _how_ he says it. He could read out of the phone book and I'd still need a panty change.

He takes a spoonful of ice cream and holds it up to my face.

"Open your mouth please, Bella," he says. His tone sounds like I don't have much of a choice. Ordinarily, I'd be put off by being spoken to like this, but it's not creepy or condescending. It's just fifty million kinds of sexy and hot.

He delicately feeds me several bites of ice cream and dabs a napkin to my lips when he's done.

"Thank you for letting me do that," he says with a smile.

"Thank you for doing it," I say back as I bite my lip.

"There's a pub down the street. Would you like to get a drink?" he asks, giving me that same sweet pouty face. How the hell could I say no?

"Sure, that sounds like fun," I say.

We make our way to the cozy little Irish pub on the corner. Edwards orders himself a Scotch and politely pays for my Cosmo. As we take a seat at a booth in the corner, he very nonchalantly puts his hand on the small of my back, gently guiding me. I notice him looking at the other guys around us, especially the ones who steal a glance at me as I walk by.

_Huh. Possessive. Fuck, that turns me on._

"You know, you don't have to do that," I say as we sit down.

"Do what?" he asks innocently.

"That male dominance thing—'stay away, she's _my_ toy,'" I reply with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm. My 'toy' huh? I like the sound of that," he murmurs in my ear.

_What was I saying? Eh, who cares?_

He kisses my neck ever so softly and I let out a tiny gasp. He kisses it again, a little harder this time. I close my eyes and sigh.

"Do you like that?" he asks, whispering in my ear.

"Yes," I confess unabashedly.

"Good, because there's more where that came from," he says seductively.

I inch away from him slowly so that I can go to the ladies room. If I don't take a little break from this, I'm going to start gyrating on him in front of all these people. I'm pretty sure I have more class than that. Just barely.

After freshening up and putting on a little bit of lip gloss, I'm calm enough to go sit back down with Mr. Hottie. Taking a deep breath, I smooth out my top and skirt right before leaving the restroom.

"I've taken the liberty of ordering you another drink since you finished your first one," Edward informs me with a smile as I sit down next to him. I take a generous sip of my second Cosmo. I notice that this one is considerably stronger than the last. Cheeky bastard is trying the old 'panty peeler' technique with the alcohol.

_Trust me Smirky McSmirks, I could be stone cold sober and I'd still let you peel my panties._

"Thanks. That was really sweet." I tell him, taking another sip.

We get up and play darts for a while, laughing the entire time. I just stink at it, lacking the coordination, the aim, and the steady hand necessary to be good. I almost have a heart attack when I accidentally hit Edward in the head with one. Lucky for me, he's pretty good natured and just teases me about how that's twice in one day now that I've injured him.

"So, what do you do for a living?" he asks in between rounds of our game.

I suddenly don't feel like talking about work and am convinced that telling him about it would just bore him.

"Oh, it's not very interesting. I've had a busy week though—the busiest ever. Can we talk about something else?" I ask impulsively.

"Sure," he says, eager not to make me uncomfortable. "What should we talk about?" he asks with a smile.

"Let's talk about how miraculous it is that I haven't hit someone in the eye with one of these darts," I reply with a big laugh. He laughs with me before giving me what he calls a 'sympathy hug.'

We continue our game but I can't take much more of the embarrassment and urge him to go back to our booth with me. We sit side by side on the wooden bench and he puts his arm around me.

"You know, it kind of confuses me a little, why you're so nice now that I've met you," I tell him. I gulp down almost all of my Cosmo after saying that because I realize I've said too much and am nervous. This conversation could take a nosedive very quickly.

"Really? What's confusing you exactly?" he asks.

I take another huge gulp of my drink and finish it before answering him.

"This morning you seemed pretty adamant that I'd hit your car really hard and made you hurt your neck. And before that…well, I mean. Every morning you'd pull your car out in front of my truck and cut me off," I explain. "You kind of seemed like…a jerk," I say with a big smile, trying not to insult him too much.

Instead of getting ticked off, he just smiles at me and shakes his head. I silently do a happy dance inside, both because I'm relieved and because I'm getting a little schnockered.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" he teases.

"Figured what out?" I ask back, feeling slightly bubble-headed due to the alcohol.

"You never wondered why I kept doing that?"

"Not really, I just thought you drove like you owned the road," I say with a sheepish face.

"I was trying to get your attention. I figured if I ticked you off, you'd say something to me, I'd apologize and we could start a conversation. But I never could get you angry enough to even honk at me. You're just too sweet," he explains, taking my hand in his and smiling.

"Aw, hell. I'm just a chicken, really," I reply with a laugh.

"Nah, you're a cute little chick," he purrs as he pushes a lock of my hair behind my ear.

He puts his palm against my cheek and rubs little circles on my skin with his thumb. I smile and look up at him as he does it. It feels so good. I haven't been touched by a man in ages. And never like this—never by someone this good looking, this charming. I feel like I might combust.

I lick my lips subconsciously as I less-than-subtly look right at his beautiful puckers. That pouty, full bottom lip is calling to me, and so is the top one with its little bow along its edge.

"Edward, I want…" I begin to say, but I don't get to finish because he kisses me before I can say another word. His lips are so soft and lovely. He smells of whiskey and that manly musk smell that guys just give off. I run my fingers through his thick, messy hair, letting my hand move downward to stroke the back of his neck. I open my mouth a little and feel his tongue against mine, pressing very softly. My nipples stiffen and I begin to ache between my legs.

_I am buzzed and horny._

"What do you say we get out of here, Chicky?" he asks with a smirk.

"I think that sounds like a plan," I say back with a smile.

We walk down the street and I'm glad to let my head clear a little, but I still don't feel like driving and neither does Edward so we just hop a cab to our street. Edward lives just across the way in one of giant McMansions next door to my townhouse complex.

"Would you like to come inside?" I ask as he walks me to my door.

"I would love to come inside," he says back. The double entendre isn't lost on me. I am a book nerd, after all.

I can't unlock my front door fast enough. Once safely inside, we're all over each other—kissing, groping, moaning, biting and licking. Somehow we make it to the couch where he takes a seat and I straddle his lap. I untuck his shirt and fumble with the buttons to undo them. Our lips and tongues keep working against each other as he puts his hands inside my shirt and cups them over my breasts. My nipples are rock hard and I moan from him touching me so intimately. He unclasps the front closure of my bra and hisses when his hands touch my bare skin.

"Oh God, yes, Edward. Please touch me. I need you to touch me," I beg in a strained voice. I hope he doesn't mind that being a little wasted is making me talk more than I usually would.

He lifts my shirt over my head and I ease my arms from my bra straps. Looking at me with half closed eyes, he licks his lips as he pinches my nipples with his thumbs and index fingers. I lean my shoulders back, pressing myself into his hands.

"You like that, don't you?" he teases in a husky voice.

"Yes," I answer in a whisper.

"Does it make you wet?" he asks, letting his hand trail from my breast, to my stomach and down to my groin.

"Yes," I whisper again.

_OK, apparently he doesn't mind a bit of dirty talk. Neither do I. Just ask my vagina._

"Tell me what would make you feel good," he says, letting his index finger lightly trace against my skirt, right over my bikini line. I inhale deeply and let my breath out in a slow, even stream.

"I want to take your clothes off," I tell him, loosening his tie and grinning. He grins too before leaning back and letting me unbutton the rest of his shirt. I slip it off him and toss it aside, eager to inspect his torso. He's got a heck of a body for a lean guy—it's all muscle, not one ounce of fat on him. I kiss the center of his chest and stroke the little patch of hair there. Getting up from the couch, I kneel in front of him, and take off his shoes and socks.

I run my hands on the outside of his khakis, starting at his shins and going all the way up, resting my hands on either side of his zipper. There's a huge bulge behind his pants and I'm almost afraid of what's in there. I summon the courage to just go for it and unbutton his pants, lowering the zipper slowly and gently. He lifts himself up so I can ease his pants down his legs and off him.

_Holy Mother of God._

I don't know what shocks me more—how hot he looks in black boxer briefs or the outline of what's inside his shorts. I haven't seen very many of these, but his is by far the biggest one I've ever seen. I suddenly realize that my mouth is watering. I figure my body must know something I don't, so I keep on going.

My hands hover lightly over the fabric of his briefs and somehow I find the nerve to slip my fingers into the waistband and take them off.

"You've got too much clothes on, Chicky," he says playfully. He pulls on my arm lightly so I can stand up and lowers my skirt and panties. "God, you're so pretty," he tells me, rubbing his hands up and down my sides.

"Thank you," I reply with a blush.

"I'm so glad you hit my car," he says with a chuckle.

"So am I," I say back, smiling at him.

I kneel in front of him again, between his legs.

"Bella," he says, lifting my chin so that I look at his face. "You are every fantasy I have ever had—the perfect blend of sweet and sexy, intelligent, beautiful. I am so turned on by you," he says, stroking my cheek.

"I can honestly say the same about you, Edward. I've never met anyone like you before," I confide. He leans down and kisses me on the lips with the gentlest touch.

"What do you want to do now?" he asks.

"I want to put you in my mouth," I whisper, surprising even myself. I wrap my hand around him and kiss the tip of his head. He hisses when I slowly run my tongue up and down the length of his shaft. I let my tongue collect all the clear pre-cum that oozes out and then wrap my lips around him. I slowly work my mouth up and down along with my hand. I hear Edward's breath catch for a second and then feel his entire body relax.

"God, that looks fucking unreal. My cock in your pretty little mouth," he says, his voice thick. I moan in response before I can stop myself. The ache between my legs is so intense, and I can feel how wet I am now. My hips start wriggling on their own, my body needing some kind of relief. Edward notices my predicament.

"Put your hand between your legs. I want to watch you finger yourself," he tells me. I very willingly oblige, being so turned on I'm liable to lose my mind. My middle finger goes straight to my clit, which is already swollen and slick.

I feel Edward's hand tangle itself into my hair, pushing my head lightly so that I go faster and take more of him in. I try my best to accommodate him without gagging, feeling his thick head glide against the back of my throat.

"That's it, fast like that. Fuck, you are good at this," he says and it just makes me nuts to hear him say these things. I moan against him and he moans back from the vibration it creates.

"You like dirty talk, don't you?" he asks. I try my best to nod my head. I think I like _his_ dirty talk, in particular. "Yeah, you're a naughty little minx. Fucking beautiful, hot little minx," he tells me.

He uses his free hand to play with my breast, lightly pinching and pulling my nipple until it aches to a delirious degree. My hand continues to pump against my clit, moving faster and harder. I decide that I really need him inside me now. I don't care how big he is, I need to feel him there. Pulling him from my mouth, I tell him so.

"Edward, I want you inside me now," I say, standing up and straddling him again.

"I want to be inside you," he replies, putting his hands on my hips. "Do I need a condom?" he asks.

"No, I'm on birth control," I answer, "and I'm clean," I add. "I haven't had sex in forever," I admit, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'm clean too. And I've never done it without a condom," he replies.

"Really? And you don't want to use one now?" I ask.

"No. I want to feel you. I've never wanted to as badly as I do now," he confesses, kissing and stroking my breasts.

"I've never wanted anyone as badly as I want you right now," I say, positioning him beneath me. I lower myself down on him very slowly, taking deep breaths. It really has been forever and Edward is well endowed. Even though I'm more than ready, I still need to give my body the chance to adjust to him. Feeling him stretch me open is the most exquisite thing imaginable. I hiss as I force more and more of my weight down.

"Edward, you feel so good," I moan.

"You're tight as fucking hell," he says through clenched teeth. "Fucking glorious," he adds before closing his eyes and bites down on his lip.

As soon as he's all the way inside me, I take one last deep breath and stay still, savoring what it does to me. I can feel every inch of him all the way to my cervix, and pressed deliciously against where my g-spot is.

I slowly move up and down, wanting to set a slow pace so that we can both last longer. Edward's face changes almost instantly. It goes from calm and blissful to almost animalistic. His lips form a snarl on one side and he tilts his head down slightly, staring at me through those thick eyelashes and eyebrows. He breathes in heavy puffs through his nose as a 'v' shaped vein in his forehead bulges like crazy. His hands dig into my hips, urging me to go faster but I resist.

"You want me to fuck you hard?" I ask, putting my hands on either side of his face. "Fuck you til I'm sore?" I press, teasing him.

"Bella," he growls, "don't tease me," he warns. His eyes are a fiery green color now and absolutely mesmerizing. "Please, more," he urges. I give in and speed up, moaning at the feeling of him sliding in and out of me.

All of a sudden, he puts his hands under my butt and stands up, carrying me without pulling out of me even for a second. He slowly kneels and bends over, laying us down on the floor with him on top of me. I wrap my legs around his waist, wanting him to go deeper inside me, as deep as he can.

He pins my wrists over my head with both hands and pumps into me frantically. I close my eyes and feel my climax build as the tension deep inside me begins to take over my entire body, starting from the center of my abdomen and working all the way to my toes and my hands above my head. My skin breaks out in goose flesh despite how hot I feel. I open my eyes and look at Edward as he pounds against my body, thrusting his pelvis with crazy abandon.

"Oh, God, Edward…shit, I'm gonna cum so hard," I gasp.

"Do it, cum for me, I want to feel it," he growls.

I close my eyes tightly and cry out as all of that tension suddenly loosens, contracting out of me over and over again.

"Fuck!" Edward yells. He exhales three or four loud growls as he pushes into me as far as he can go and then stops moving. He rests his cheek on my forehead and his cock twitches as he cums deep inside me.

Both out of breath and sweaty, we lay like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the last bit of how good we made each other feel. Eventually we have to pull away from one another and we both sigh because of it.

"Holy hell, that was something else," I confess in a small voice, the back of my hand resting against my forehead.

"Yeah, definitely the hottest thing I've ever done. You are one sexy chicky, Bella," he replies with a grin. He lifts me up slightly so I can rest my head on his chest. It feels so nice to do that, to just settle myself into that little spot like it was made just for me.

"You know what, Edward?" I ask.

"What?"

"I know we just met today. But I really like you, and I think you're a great guy."

"Thanks, Chicky. I think you're pretty amazing too," he replies, kissing my forehead gently.

"So, I was thinking…if you like French toast, I can make you some, say, in about eight hours?" I ask with a laugh.

"Sounds awesome. Count me in. I love French toast."

"Excellent."

I stand up and pull his hand so that he gets up too. We pick up our clothes and I lead him to my bedroom. We settle under a sheet, the weather being too warm for anything thicker. The ceiling fan above us hums and cools us off as we cuddle.

"Goodnight, Edward," I say, hugging him tightly.

"Goodnight, Chicky," he replies, kissing my hair.

We wake up the next morning, happy and rested. I keep my promise and make Edward the French toast I offered him and we both eat with enthusiasm, having worked up an appetite from our little romp the night before.

After breakfast, we realize that we both have really busy weekends. I have tons of work, plus I have a bunch of plans with friends that I already committed to. Edward also has the same packed schedule. He does seem just as reluctant to say goodbye as I am, but I think if this has a shot at going well, we shouldn't do too much too soon, and instead keep things light and fun. I'm just amazed by Edward's interest in me, but not only that, I'm amazed at how quickly and easily I've fallen for him and I really don't want to mess things up.

"I'll miss you," he confides as he hugs me.

"I'll miss you too, but we live just up the street from each other. You'll get sick of me soon enough," I joke.

"Hey, don't say stuff like that, Chicky. I like you a lot. You think I cut you off every morning for months just to blow you off now?" he asks with a smile. I think he's only half-joking.

"Aw, Edward. You are one smooth talker. Now get out of here," I tease.

"Will you have dinner with me on Monday?"

"Monday? Yeah, sure. Where should we eat?"

"How about my bedroom?"

"That would save money on gas," I reply, making a serious face even though I'm kidding. "Can I cook in your kitchen?" I ask.

"Of course. My spatula is your spatula," he replies with an air of gallantry.

"You've got a deal," I tell him, giving him one last kiss on the lips.

I sigh as I close the door behind him and immediately start counting the hours until Monday night.

The weekend passes quickly since I have so much going on. I lay in bed on Sunday night thinking of Edward and how much I want to see him again. We texted each other back and forth a few times, both of us glad to keep in touch. If I didn't know better, I'd think we were awfully smitten with each other. And the thought of that couldn't make me happier. I smile into my pillow before drifting off.

I leave the house for work the next morning and I'm sad when Edward's car doesn't pull out in front of me. I am a little early today and think perhaps I'm just ahead of him by a few minutes. I try not to read too much into it.

Delving straight into my work, a good couple of hours or so pass by before I even notice it. In fact, I'd still be deep in concentration if I wasn't interrupted.

"Good morning, Bella," I hear in a smarmy sounding voice behind me.

_Ugh. It's too early for me to have to deal with this shit._

"Go away, Mike. I'm busy," I say, not even looking up.

"Well, hello to you, too. I was just coming by to remind you about that company wide meeting. It starts in five minutes," he tells me. I can feel his stupid goofy grin—in fact, I can hear his face contorting. This guy just bugs the hell out of me.

"Thanks, Mike. I knew about it, but thank you anyway," I offer, hoping he'll go away.

"Come on, let's walk over together," he urges.

"Fine," I say with a defeated sigh.

We get to the large conference room that's already packed with people. I see a seat over to the side and head for it since both seats next to it are already taken and I don't want Mike sitting with me. He has the nerve, however, to grab my arm and try to pull me over to the back.

"Let go, you dork," I snap, snatching my arm away. I do my usual 'kick to the shin and run' maneuver and settle into the seat I was originally planning on taking.

The meeting begins with the head of the company making the official announcement that he is retiring and his son will be taking over.

"Today is my son's first official day here, and I hope you extend to him the same professionalism and respect you've always shown me since I started this place many years ago. I'd like you all to meet him, but he seems to be running late," he explains, glancing at his watch quickly.

"Ah, here he is. Allow me to introduce my son, Edward Cullen."

My jaw hits the floor when the same Edward that I had sex with two days ago suddenly walks into the room.

I drop my head down and put my face in my hands, hardly believing this insane coincidence. I had no idea he was Carlisle Cullen's son. I didn't know anything about him before today. He'd only been in the office a handful of times and I'd never seen him. I didn't even know Carlisle's son's name was Edward. The buzz about Carlisle leaving was all unconfirmed until today. This was the first official announcement.

Edward makes some kind of speech and gives a brief presentation but I don't even hear most of it. I just don't know what to think. What if this freaks him out and he doesn't want to see me anymore? What if it freaks me out? It doesn't right now. I still feel the same way about him. By the time he's done, I decide it's best to make sure he knows that I work for him.

The meeting ends and he's looking down at some notes he's writing down. He doesn't notice me approach him.

"Hi, Edward," I say softly, not wanting to startle him.

He looks up and his mouth drops open.

"Bella?"

"Yep. Bella Swan, assistant editor in the fiction group," I explain.

"I, uh, wow. I'm surprised. You didn't want to talk about work. I had no idea," he says, raising his eyebrows as he speaks and running his hand through his hair. He looks like he must be just as surprised as I was when he first walked into the room.

"I know. I had no idea either. I didn't know who was replacing Carlisle. I'd never even seen you here before," I reply.

We look at each other for minute. And in that minute, I decide it doesn't matter. I haven't seen him for two days and it felt like I hadn't seen him in months. I wouldn't be reporting to him directly. I would be able to keep this separate from work if I had to, and I knew I could.

"Have lunch with me," he says, gathering up his things and ushering me out of the room.

"Sure," I reply, eager to talk this out with him. I grab my purse from my desk drawer and head for the front door. Edward is standing outside and I can see him there. Just as I'm about to go to him, someone starts walking with me.

"Hey, Bella. Wanna grab a bite with me?" Mike asks.

"No, I already have plans," I tell him, not even looking at him.

I exit the front doors and try to walk up to Edward, who's only about fifteen feet away, but Mike grabs my arm like he did earlier.

"Come on Bella, quit being a tease already," Mike complains gruffly, in a voice that is a little too loud.

Before I can even blink, Edward is in Mike's face.

_Oh shit. Newton, you messed with his toy. Bend over and kiss your own ass goodbye._

"What are you doing? Let go of her arm," Edward says angrily, his mouth snarling.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Cullen. We were just joking around," Mike answers nervously, putting his hand down limply and stepping away from me.

"Bella, has he done this before? Touched you when you didn't want to be?" Edward asks, his tone impatient and agitated. I don't answer. I don't want to lie but I don't want to make Edward any angrier than he already is.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" he replies. "What's your name?" he asks Mike.

"Mike Newton," he answers before clearing his throat. His face looks panicked.

"Mike, if you ever come near her again, if you so much as look at her funny, I will make you regret you were ever born," Edward promises, poking Mike in the center of his chest with his index finger as he speaks. "Is that clear?"

"Yes," Mike answers nervously before turning and practically sprinting back into the building.

"Edward," I say, looking up at him with my head tilted sideways. "That's not the best way to start a new job. You didn't need to threaten him. Mike is an idiot. Well, I mean, he's annoying and I'm ruining my good shoes by kicking him constantly but that's about it," I explain with a slight smile.

"I didn't like the way he grabbed you like that," he replies with a furrowed brow. He still looks angry, and his chivalry is just too endearing. I sigh lightly.

"You're too good to be true, you know that?" I tell him as I stroke his cheek. He puts his arm around me and leads me to his car.

"You're pretty awesome too, Chicky," he says back, kissing my cheek sweetly.

"How do you feel about dating your employee?" I ask, dreading his answer.

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you. We don't work together directly," he answers softly. He already seems a lot calmer. It makes me feel good to see that I can make him calm and ease his mind.

We get inside his car and before I buckle up, I give him a nice, warm kiss.

"That's just so you know that it doesn't bother me," I say with a wide smile.

We have lunch that day and every day for the next several months. We're able to keep work and home pretty separate, and for a long time no one at work even knew we were together. A few people notice us coming and going a lot but we make an effort not to be affectionate with each other at work.

My lease is up at the end of this month and somehow Edward manages to get me to agree to move in with him. I've been gradually spending more and more time at his house anyway.

"I know you don't agree with me, Edward, but I really do think this house is too big for one or two people," I say as I begin unpacking the last of my boxes. We're in the bedroom. Edward's sitting up on the bed with his laptop while I put some of my books away on the bookshelf.

"Well, yes, but we'll fill it with kids," he says casually, not looking up from his computer.

"With what now?" I ask, my mouth hanging open.

"Kids—you know, what humans are before they grow into adults. They make a lot of noise and cost a lot, but I hear it's worth it," he jokes.

"You want to have kids with me?"

"Uh, I can't give birth to them myself, so yes; I'd need your help with that."

"Edward, quit joking."

"Come here," he says, gesturing for me to come over to the bed. He puts the laptop on his bedside table. I join him on the bed and he puts his arm around me.

"Of course I want to have kids with you, Chicky. I want to get married and have all that with you. I love you, Bella, you know that," he tells me, putting his hand under my chin. We've been saying 'I love you' for months now.

"I love you, too. And I'm so glad I rear ended you," I reply.

"Don't say words like 'rear end,' you know what it does to me," he says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I do like to talk dirty," I tease with a giggle.

"Ooh, you naughty little vixen!" he accuses playfully as he covers my face with kisses.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone for waiting, and especially to AngryBadgerGirl, an explanation IS on the way... **


End file.
